Just a Game: 164 Annual Hunger Games
by ThatFanFictionChick
Summary: "Tell me Ms. Morrell, what is the plan for the arena?" 24 tributes. 6 new gamemakers. 1 victor. One unbelievable arena. And this year, the readers are the sponsors. Are you ready for this? SYOT *AT THE BLOODBATH*
1. Hala Morrell: New Head Gamemaker

**Hello all of you curious potatoes, this is my first SYOT and I am SO excited. The form is on my profile along with the sponsor point system and tribute list and such. So here we go! I know this beginning kinda sucks, but it gets better I promise. Seriously you all will think I am high once I start writing the actual Hunger Games  
**

"You can go in Ms. Morrell." The peacekeeper said. I nodded and grabbed my folder. Today was my meeting with President Mayerson. We were going to discuss the game maker's plans for the arena.

Wait wait wait, hold up. Before we go on let me tell you a little bit about myself, so you don't get confused. My name is Hala Morrell. I am 21 years old and the newest head gamemaker of The Capitol. Panem has suffered two rebellions and another one is just waiting to breed. Since I'm the newest gamemaker, it's my job to make sure the districts know that we are in charge.

I'm about to show Mr. Mayerson an arena he, and everyone else for that matter, will never forget. Before I go in I look at myself. My platinum blonde hair falls down to my ribcage. My dark purple corset bordered with black lace. My black baby doll skirt that falls below me knees. My black arm sleeves. Very dark makeup surrounds my blue eyes. People call me Goth, dark, fallen angel, and shit like that. Can't say I blame them. But hey, I like it, and that is all that matters.

I walk into the president's office, my heels clicking away. I see the president at his desk. He's all smiles, but I know he is just waiting for the chance to fire me; just like he fired the last seven gamemakers. I sucked in a breath. If he didn't like this arena, I'm screwed.

"Greetings Ms. Morrell; please take a seat." The president said. I sit down in the chair.

_Damn I want a chair like that _I thought. He has a big, comfy chair while I have this little brown, hard square of shit.

"So how are you enjoying being head gamemaker?" The president asked.

"It's really nice. I love my work and love the other gamemakers as well." I replied. Mr. Mayerson nodded, obviously not caring.

"So, tell me, what do you have planned for the arena?" Mr. Mayerson inquired. I took a breath.

"Mr. Mayerson have you seen any movies made before the apocalypse?" I asked. Before the apocalypse, films were made. They were about anything. Some were good, and some were bad. Panem saved about 100 of them before the apocalypse. They were never shown to the districts, for the fear that they would get ideas about rebellion. They were kept in the Capitol, were only a few people are allowed to watch them; including gamemakers.

"I've seen a few, why?" Mr. Mayerson leaned over, suddenly interested. Great, now I have his attention. I smiled.

"A week ago the gamemakers and I watched a movie. We all loved it and get a great idea for the arena." I opened my folder and pulled out Elena's drawing for the arena. I handed it to him and continued talking.

"The movie was made in 1986 B.P. The movie gave us ideas for the arena, mutts, different ways of death, and other things." I finished. I watched Mr. Mayerson's eyes scanned the page. He flipped the pages, more intrigued by each page. I smiled.

He finally looked up at me.

"This is insane." he said. I looked at the ground, knowing that I was fired. President Mayerson was not the one for insanity.

"I love it." I looked up, surprised. "You do?"

"Hala, I have never seen something so unique, but has all the same aspects of an arena. This is impressive." I smiled at his words.

"Tell me, what movie is this based off of?" The President inquired. I told him.

We talked some more and then I stood up. I felt wonderful. This is the year everyone will remember. This is the year that no one will be expecting. The tributes won't even know what's coming.

**Check out the tribute form on my profile. Get submitting!**


	2. Meet the Gamemakers

**Hey guys! So I've been doing pretty well tribute wise but I need 9 more! I'm going to go ahead and start the reapings, but one can only go so far with 14 tributes. Also to the people that have submitted, give me a picture or tell me someone that looks like your tribute. I'm starting a blog on this and would like some pictures. Also, tell me what movie you think the arena is based off of. Winner gets 30 sponsor points.**

**Disclaimer: I hearby declare that I don't own the hunger games or Inkheart. Those belong to very awesome people that are not unicorns.**

_Hala POV_

I ran into the gamemakers center. You guys probably don't know what I'm talking about. Well, the gamemakers center is the place where all the gamemakers live. It's very fancy, built similar to the training center. Each of us gets our own floor to live on. The penthouse is where all come together and think. It's where we decide the arena, watch the reapings, and most importantly, it's were we control the Hunger Games.

As the elevator rose I decided to have some fun. The elevator dinged and I stepped off, my face looking sad and depressed. The gamemakers looked at me, their smiles from their previous conversations faded. All of them now thought that I failed, that the president didn't like all the hard work they put in was for nothing.

Well, almost all of them. In the back I could see the one person that could see though me like glass. My sister, Brooklynn. She instantly knew I was successful, but let me do my little trick.

"He thought that our idea was insane." I said sadly. They sighed and started to leave, because the rule was that if the arena was successful, you were instantly fired.

"But he loved it." I started to smile. I heard gasps around the room. We all squealed and started acting like maniacs.

After a while we all settled down. I popped in the movie Inkheart , one of our favorite movies. We all sat down and enjoyed. I looked at my fellow co-workers.

I suppose I should introduce you to them, since they are a huge part in the Hunger Games.

On the couch to my left are Dani Schulz and Dmitri Hunter. They have been together since the 9th grade. No one knows how they keep their relationship going; I mean after a while you would get bored of the person. Dani was curled up against Dmitri, her head lying on his shoulder, and her eyes trained on the movie while her hands rapidly played a mental game on her tablet. Dmitri had his arm around her.

Dmitri is the mutation designer; we call him the mutt maker. He designs the mutations, their strengths and weaknesses, their abilities, etc. He was the one that pointed out the idea for the mutts in the movie.

Dani is called the technical operator. She records all of the information, like the chariot outfits, the arena layout, stylists' names, mentors names, escorts names, tribute information, all of that stuff into her tablet. She is the main person that works the panel come time for the Hunger Games.

In the chair beside them sat Elena Steele. She is the artist of the group, the arena designer. She knows every nook and cranny in the plan, so if we can't find a dead tribute, she knows where they are.

On the floor sat Enrico Ramsay and Andy Monroe. Enrico is the camera operator; which is pretty self-explanatory if you ask me. Andy's job is kinda there for no reason, at least in this game. He is the natural disaster technician. He controls the elements, but we don't think that elements have much part in this. But he is still there when we need him.

I look to my right, and Brooklynn isn't there anymore. I turn around to face the camera screens, each screen showing a different floor of the gamemakers center. On the lower left-handed side the screen showed Brooklynn on her piano. I got up and rode to her floor.

When I stepped off the elevator I was greeted by Brooklynn's voice. Her voice is so powerful, so filled with emotion. The 13 year old is loved by everyone in the Capitol. I just stood there and listened to her sing.

There is something about Brooklynn that most people don't know, even I didn't know it when we retrieved her from District 5 because of how well she sings and talks. Brooklynn is deaf. She has been for 3 years now. But she can read lips extremely well and still talks and sings the same.

Oh, Brooklynn is my biological sister; we both originate from District 5. She came here a year ago because my family had kinda died. How I got here….well….I prefer not to talk about it. Let's just say I pissed a lot of people off and we'll leave it at that.

**Two weeks later**

"WARRIORS! COME OUT TO PLAY-E-A! WARRIORS! COME OUT TO PLAY-E-A!" I woke up to some banshee jumping up and down on my bed.

"I AM THE EGGMAN! YOU ARE THE EGGMAN! I AM THE WALRUS! COO COO KCHOO COO COO KCHOO!" Andy sang. I clenched my teeth.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want." I gritted.

"The reaping recaps just came in! You got to watch them with us!" Andy said, almost like a little kid would on Christmas Day. I nodded and stretched. Andy ran out of the room and I dragged myself behind.

I stepped off and flung myself on the couch. I looked around. Elena was busily sketching in her notebook, waiting for the recaps to begin. Dani was staring at the blank screen, tablet in her hand, just waiting for the names of tributes to put in her log. Enrico was at his station, ready to start editing the footage to be viewed by everyone. Andy was fiddling with the remote.

"Where is Dmitri?" I asked.

"He is sleeping; he had nightmares last night and he felt kinda warm to me so I just let him sleep." Dani answered, her eyes not leaving the screen. I nodded. Elena looked up from her drawing.

"Are we going in order?" Elena asked. I opened my mouth to speak but I was stopped.

"Hell no I have the remote we're starting with my district." Andy said. Elena glared at him.

"And what district is that?" Elena asked.

"District 10." Andy said in his best hillbilly accent. We all just sat in silence. I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"Well play the damn thing!" I exclaimed. Andy turned the TV on and the reapings began.

**And that is the second chapter of just a game! Please submit! I have District's 1, 2, and 6 open. Male for District's 3 and 12. And female for District 9.**

**Gee, I wonder if the movie they were watching might have a clue to what the arena is! **

**And if you were wondering the song Brooklynn was singing was The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic at the Disco. Even thought that was never mentioned I thought I should just tell you. SUBMIT!**


	3. Dreams and Promises- District 10

**Hey guys! So even though I am starting the reapings you can still submit tributes. I can only do reapings for Districts 4, 5, 7, 8, and 10! Please submit.**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games is a thing in which I do not own. Sue me not. **

Colton Winston's POV

I set down the last two milk pails on the Axton's porch. Usually there is someone there to take them but today is different. Today is the reaping.

Hunger Games. Those two words alone can send you to your death. The games change you; well at least that's what I've heard. You don't know what it's really like unless you won. I don't even plan on knowing.

I turning around, walking back to the fields. I was done with my work for the day, so that meant I had time to think. Sounds stupid, but that's what keeps me happy.

"COLTON!" I whipped around. My 3 year old sister Lyric running through the grass. She latched onto my leg.

"Take me with you." She whisper-yelled. I chuckled, and continued to walk.

"Weeeeeeee!" She cried with delight. I smiled.

Havana Axton POV

I looked out my window and saw a boy and girl running through the field. I know that boy; he works for my father's ranch. Colton, I think that's his name.

I grab my guitar and started to play. Yeah, I'm what they call a music prodigy. I can play the piano, fiddle, and guitar flawlessly.

I finished my song and behind me and heard someone clapping. I turned around of saw my brother, Chandler. God, it doesn't even look like we are even related. He has short, blonde hair. I have wavy, bronzed hair. His eyes are blue, mine are hazel. He is what people at District 10 call "The gentle giant"

"What do you need Chandler?" I asked.

"Mom sent me up here to help you get dressed." He said. I frowned.

"Why can't mom just come here?" "She is busy." I sighed. He tosses me a dress and I head into the bathroom.

Colton's POV

I look up at the sky and I see clouds. There just little white balls of fluff. I wonder what you could do on it. Maybe it could take you somewhere; away from Panem. I would give anything to get on a cloud and just go somewhere else.

"Colton." My attention was drawn back to Lyric.

"Why is everyone not here today?" Lyric asked. I sat up and pulled her in my lap.

"Because today is a big day, it's called the reaping. Everyone is getting ready." I explained.

"It is like a party?" She asked.

"No, you see, every year, kids of certain ages name's get put into a ball. And if you are picked, then you get to go away for a while." I said.

"Do you come back?" She asked. I sighed, not wanted to go there.

"Sometimes." Lyric was silent for a moment.

"Is your name in there?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, afraid of what she will do next. She turned around and looked into my eyes. She grasped her little arms around my neck.

"You better come back. If you don't then ima find you." She said into my ear. We sat in silence for a moment before I stood up and carried her to our home. My mother was on the porch freaking out.

"Relax ma, she was with me the whole time. I would never let her out of my sight." I assured. My mother sighed.

"Go get ready for the reaping." She said softly.

"Yes ma."

Havana's POV

My breath hitched as the needle pricked me, making me bleed. The lady gave me the ok and I headed off the 17 year old section. I looked at myself. My brown leather dress and cowgirl boots. My hair was curled. Everyone wanted to look nice for the Capitol. Including me.

My name is in their six times. I am scared. I looked around and saw Colton, in his fitted black shirt and nice jeans. No wonder lots of girls like him. He is hot. But he is also kinda…distant. Very reserved.

The escort started speaking. I kinda zoned her out and went to my own world. My world is filled with music and me. I love my world. I loved escaping reality. But something very wrong brought me back.

"Havana Axton!" The escort chirped. I bit my lip, trying to resist crying. But the tears came anyway. I went up on stage.

The escort went to the boy's ball and pulled out a name. She broke the seal and opened her mouth.

"Colton Winston!" The escort said. My breath hitched. Anyone but him, ANYONE but him. I would never in a million years kill that guy. This can't be happening. I saw conflicting emotions roll over his face as he went up on stage.

"May I present to you the District 10 tributes: Colton Winston and Havana Axton!"

Hala's POV

"OH MY DARLING, OH MY DARLING, OH MY DARILING CLEMENTINE!" Andy sang.

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" I shouted. "I can't hear the reapings and it was you that wanted them." We sat in silence.

"So are we going to watch the tributes goodbyes, or…" Dani trailed off, rapidly tapping away on her tablet.

"Just the boys," Andy said. He clicked play.

Colton's POV

I sat in the Justice Building. The first person to come in was Lyric. She came in alone.

She ran towards my open arms. She cried into my shoulder as a rubbed her back. She looked into eyes.

"Promise me you're going to come back." She whimpered. She continued crying into my shoulder.

"I promise." I said. And that's how we were, for 3 minutes. The peacekeepers came.

"I love you Colton." Lyric crying, sobs racking her body. The peacekeepers took her away.

His dad came in next. He was straight to the point, telling me everything that might be useful in the arena.

And finally, if you know that there is no hope of saving yourself in your last moments, save her. You will die knowing that you gave her a second chance at life, she will never forget that." He said. I nodded, and was lead out.

Next came in my mom. We talked for a while and then she left. I just stared at the closed door until it opened once more.

Havana popped her head in. She walked toward me and stuck out her hand.

"Wanna be allies?" She asked. I looked at her hand, and then her.

"Sure"

Hala's POV

I looked to my right and Dani was practically hovering over her tablet, hands moving at a speed in which I couldn't see them.

"So what district are we going next?" Elena asked. Andy opened his mouth to speak but I quickly cut in.

"District 5." I said. Andy looked at me like I was an alien.

I'm sorry?" he asked,

"You are forgiven. Roll the recap Enrico!" I tilted my head back at Enrico.

"Rolling!"

**And that is district 10 everybody! Thank you and goodnight! Review and more importantly submit!**


	4. Live Without Your Heartbeat- District 5

**Hey guys! So you all made me very happy because when woke up, I had four PMs! I was so happy! And when I got home from babysitting, I had six! Thank you so much! I'm actually worried that I will have to many! Never though that would happen! I thought I was going to be with all of the other failed SYOTs. Here is district 5!**

Coy Salome POV

I'm sitting on my bed, reading Edible Plants, carefully looking at each picture. I loved reading; it takes me away from District 5 and to a place where people are sane and don't do the Hunger Games. Seriously there is a much better solution than having kids kill each other just so you can prove that you have complete power over us.

This reminds me, I have to get ready for the reaping. I reluctantly close my book and get up. I went to go take a shower

When I got out I saw that my mom had laid out my reaping clothes: a short-sleeved white dress with little red spots. I slipped into in and looked at myself. I grabbed my hairbrush and pulled my long, curly auburn hair into a bun, showing off my pale face. I put on some red shoes and looked at myself once more.

I sighed, thinking about what to do before the reaping. I got an idea. I skipped down the steps and out the door. My mom and dad weren't home, they were working. I ran through the flowers and over to Mit's house.

Mit is my best friend, and my only friend for that matter. We do everything together. Reading, experimenting, testing, we do it all. I couldn't live without him, I guess.

I open the door, knowing for a fact that his mom and dad are working. I hop up the stairs and open his door. He is taking a shower. Ok, well now what. I sit on his bed and waited for him to come out.

Mit comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Wait, he has a six pack? I mean it's not very big but it's still there. Since when did a 14 year old have six packs? I didn't even know he had any pack. He saw me.

"Why hello hobo that decided to come into my house." He said. My eyes darted from the six packs to his face a couple of times.

"You look nice." He complimented me.

"Since when did you have a six pack?" I asked.

"You like?" he asked. I grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at him.

"Go get dressed ya weirdo." I said. He laughed.

Mit comes out dressed. I look at him.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"You look fine." I said. He sat down on his bed next to me. We looked out his window in silence.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"No, my name is only in there 3 times. I calculated the chance of me being reaped and it's 0.15 percent, same as every 14 year old girl with the minimum number of slips." I said. I took notice of the book on his bed. I grabbed it with excitement.

"Dude, this is the newest copy of The String Theory! Where did you get this?" I asked. He smiled.

"We have to go to the reaping." He said, standing up. I put the book down.

"Fine, but you're letting me borrow that when we get back." I said, traveling behind him.

When we got outside he took my hand. My breath hitched; he has never done that before. I don't let go, but I'm also confused. We walked hand and hand to the town square.

Zero Degree POV

The room was all steamy, it was high. Me, Stitch, Morphine, and Link were all at Stitch's house, getting high. I don't know what I'm smoking, but it's so good.

"So whadaya wanna do now." Link slurred.

"We could go to the reapinssssss" Morphine said hazely. I nodded my head up and down. All four of us stumbled out of the smoke and to the square.

Were arrived just in time to missed that lady who looks like a second rate Lady Gaga finish her speech. She goes over to a bowl and picks up a name.

"Coy Salome." She says. A girl, with red hair comes up. Oh wait now there is four of them. Along with a big bunny. Who is humping a table. What was I smoking again?

Oh wait, Gaga called my name. I slapped Morphine's arm.

"Look, she called ma name." I slurred.

"You better go up and claimer your prize before someone else does." She said. I nodded and dragged myself up there, with the biggest smile on my face.

"May I present to you our District 5 tributes: Coy Salome and Zero Degree!"

Coy's POV

I sit in the district building, my mind running a mile a minute. My arena strategy, bloodbath strategy, angle for sponsors, how I am going to win the games. My mom and dad came in with tears in their eyes.

We talked and my mom puts her hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes.

"Coy , your smart , think of the arena as a problem, and the other tributes variables. " My mom says. I nod, think of this new theory. My parents we escorted out.

Mit came in and instantly gave me a hug. He pulled away.

"Coy, you know this, okay you know how to get out of this. I believe in you." He says. I smiled. He looked into my eyes.

"There is something that I have wanted to tell you for 2 years." He says.

"What?" I asked. He bits his lip.

"I like you." He says.

"I like you too Mit your my best friend I know that." I say. Why is he telling me something that I already know?

No! That's not it. It…" He thought of a different way to word it when he just gave up and kissed me.

Mit was kissing me. My best friend, the last person I would ever guess liked me is kissing me, on the lips, right now. Well this was a first.

20 seconds of my life were spent kissing my best friend. The first time ever when I didn't think of anything.

He pulled away; satisfied that he got this off his chest. I just stood there, my mouth slightly open, staring at the distance behind him. The peacekeepers came in.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Just before the doors closed I snapped back to reality.

"Thank you." I said. And I knew for a fact he could hear me.

_Live without the sunlight...Love without your heartbeat...I..I can't live within you_

**Well there you go, district 5 everybody. My magic genie lamp predicts that the next reaping will be…district poptart! Or 8. Whatever, same diff. BTW I'm am going camping with my dad, sister, and my best friend started on Thrusday and ending on Sunday. And then I'm done with spring break. So updates will NOT be daily. This is actually kinda rare. I will try my hardest to get a reaping in before I leave, but that will be rare. Hoped you liked it and review!**


	5. Angels are Watching- District 8

**Hey guys! So I don't know if this is going to be posted before or after my trip. If it's after it's going to be awhile before this is posted. If not, then you're lucky. There are only 3 SPOTS AVAILABLE! There is the district 1 female, the district 11 male, and the district 12 male. So submit! Hear is district 8!**

Angelita Mortici POV

"He has been dead for two days." My dad observed. We were at the apartment of an 18 year old boy who committed suicide. My dad's a mortician, and I am like his helper. His helper who doesn't get paid; sadly.

"Dad.." I began, thinking of an idea. "Yeah Angel?"

"Do you think he did it because of the Hunger Games?" I asked. My dad paused and looked through his notes. He looked up at me.

"If I were him, that would be the reason. He has 6 siblings, all of which he collected tesserae for. At least a fourth of the slips had his name on it." Dad said. I nodded.

After talking to the parents we walked out. Our house wasn't too far away.

"I wonder if it's worth it: killing yourself because you might go the Hunger Games." I wondered aloud. My dad remained silent.

We got to our house to find two girls sitting at the foot of our door. I roll my eyes. My best friends Leah and Karin were at the door.

"We just escaped from the insane asylum. You better let us in or we will call all of our taco minions to come and poke you with sticks." Leah said.

"Yeah." Karin said. My dad looked at me.

"I don't know where you meet this people." He sighed. I smiled. I know he loved them. He opened the door and let us all in. We ran up to my room.

"Ok, so guess what?" Karin asked.

"What." I said.

"So I heard from my cousin's boyfriend that Ryan got Amy pregnant, and Maddie is pissed because she is dating Ryan. And Ryan is supposed to be gay so Josh was upset and-"

Leah dropped to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO….body cares." She stared at Karin. There was silence until I spoke up.

"Do you have our dresses?" I asked Karin. She nodded and got them out.

Dexter Granger's POV

I buttoned up my shirt in front of the mirror. I looked at myself. Dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, I look like everyone else in District 8. I was lonely. My parents were gone away on business, left me here by myself.

I go out the door, talking to myself. I talk and talk until I don't even know what I'm saying. I am my own company, I guess.

I sign in and walk off to the 14 year old boy's section. I look around. I see a trio of girls walking to the 15 year old section. One of them has her thumb in her mouth. They all are nervous, just like everyone else.

The escort comes up and blah bla-blah bla-blah. I have heard this all before. The escort glides over to the girl's ball and picks a name.

"Angelita Mortici!" She chirped. I look over and the thumb girl goes wide eyed and takes her thumb out of her mouth. She quickly goes up onstage, everyone staring at her.

She actually doesn't look too bad. She has a simple pink dress on with white flats. Her hair is up in a bun with a white flower pinned onto it. The balls on her industrial piercing are pink to match her dress. Maybe she could go far in the games. Or maybe she could just die a bloody death in the bloodbath.

The escort goes over to the boy's ball and picks a name.

"Dexter Granger!" She said. She called my name. I started sobbing, not caring who was watching. I felt a sharp, burning sensation, the peacekeepers just tazed me. I run up on stage.

"May I present to you the District 8 tributes: Angelita Mortici and Dexter Granger!"

Hala's POV

I take notice of Dmitri, who just walked in. He had on his gray hoodie with the hood flipped up.

"Hey! Look who decided to come back from the dead!" Andy exclaimed. Dmitri wordlessly flipped him off and walked towards Dani. He laid on the couch with his head in her lap. He turned his body toward Dani and away from everyone else. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Dani rested her tablet on his shoulder and continued tapping away.

"Ok then, let's see the goodbyes." I said. Andy pressed play.

Angelita's POV

I bit my lip to keep me from crying, and so far it is working. I can't believe it, I'm going into the Hunger Games.

My dad came in. I got up and ran into his open arms. I tried to remember this feeling, because I may never see my dad again. He pulled away.

"Sweetie, you know how to dodge people. Just think of the games like that, a game of dodge ball. You can come back, I know you can." He stopped talking and just hugged me again.

"You mom will watch over you. She will protect you." It's getting even harder not to cry. When I was 12, my mom died in a factory accident. She and my dad were everything. They loved each other so much; I could see it in their eyes. After her death nothing has been the same.

He took off his ring. "I want you to have this as your token, Angelita." He never called me by my full name. I took it and slid it on my finger. The peacekeepers came in. I gave my dad a kiss and he was taken away.

Leah and Karin came in next. I just lost it. We all cried and cried. I am really going to miss them. They were perfect. We hugged and said our goodbyes. They left.

I sat there in silence.

"Maybe I gonna be with you soon Mommy." I said.

**You all are lucky ducks! 3 reapings in two days? I must be special! PLEASE SEND ME A PHOTO OR SOMETHING OF YOUR TRIBUTE. I WILL BE LEAVING TO GO CAMPING WITH IN 3 HOURS oh and by the way the next district is district 2. Bye!**


	6. Born Bloodthirsty- District 2

**Hey guys! So I'm in the car, on my way the Wisconsin right now! I don't know how long my computer will last, because being my stupid self I didn't bring the charger. Oh well, let's see how many reapings I can get in a 3 hour car trip. I'm starting with district 2, and lets see how fast I can type.**

Asher Stevens POV

I am out having a meal with my girlfriend. Well, my newest girlfriend. It's hard to keep track of them all. Today is the reaping, and I am prepared to volunteer. I was ready to win. I am even in my reaping clothes: clean, grayish, baggy shirt with dark trousers. My honey blonde hair was kept natural.

"So you're just going to volunteer yourself and leave me? You do know that you could die right?" Robyn was going off on me. I sighed.

"Babe don't worry. I'm gonna come back." I assured her. She won't believe me. I shrugged, she will see.

Nemesis Sieve POV

"I didn't steal anything!" The girl cried. Yeah right, this bitch stole my charm bracelet and she knows it.

"You did and you know it!" I said, my spear pointed at her. Someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. I kicked and thruster, making it hard to carry me. It was my trainer. She took me aside.

"Listen, I have decided that you are going to volunteer this year, so stop fighting little girls and go get ready." She said harshly. I smiled and nodded. I ran out of the training center.

Instead of taking the regular way, I decided to take the way that cuts through the woods. When I entered the woods I shuddered. I haven't been down this way since Avrica died.

_Flashback_

_I was seven years old, and training was over for the day. Avrica took my hand and we ran out of the building. Are joined hands swung back and forth. _

"_You know that I'm gonna do?" I said. "What are you going to do Nemmy." He asked._

"_When I 18 I going to volunteer for the Hunger Games like Fred and Lindsay." I said proudly. _

"_If you go in, then I'm coming with you." He said._

"_But only one person can come out." I said. I would never have the heart to kill him. _

"_Yeah, but we will be so good, they will have no choice but to crown us both! Avrica and Nemmy: Victors from District 2! Then we can live together in a fancy house, and be happy." He said. I smiled. I liked this plan._

_Avrica bent down and plucked a purple flower from the ground. He slid the flower on top of my ear. I smiled. He kissed my cheek. _

"_What was that for" I blushed. "No reason." _

I quickly shooed the memory away. Avrica was dead, he died in a training accident the week after that. Now, no one deserved to live. I don't care who the hell they are, if there are in my way of victory, consider them dead. And no one, no one, calls me Nemmy.

I got home to an empty house. I walked to my bedroom and quickly put on my reaping clothes.

When I'm done I look at myself. I had this gray dress that when to my knees and wrapped tight around my body. The neckline cut straight across my body, and the sleeves when down to my elbows. My long, black, waist-length hair was twisted into a ballerina bun. I put on some gray flats. I was going to win these Hungers Games. Avrica or not.

Asher's POV

I walked toward the sign in tables, with Mallory's hand linked with mine. This was her first reaping and she was scared. We signed in and she reluctantly let go. I headed off to the 18 year old boy section.

The escort came up to show us the video from the Capitol. I have it memorized, heck most of the older kids are mouthing along to it. After that then the escort walked over the girl's ball and chooses a name.

I'm normally zoned out with this happens, because I don't really care about the girl's, but this time it was completely different.

"Mallory Stevens!" The escort read. My breath hitched, because I told Mallory that she wasn't going to get picked. Yet here she is, walking up to the stage.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A girl cried out. A girl pushed her way in front of everyone and when to the stage.

"Oh goody, a volunteer! What is your name dearie?" The escort held the mic to her lips.

"Nemesis Sieve." Oh, now I know her. She is one of the girls in the training center. She is a killing machine. You see, her mother and father are both victors, and she was brought up blood thirsty. I remember when we were very young, she had had some boyfriend, but I don't know where he went. Oh well, now the escort is going to the boy's ball. She pulls out a name.

"Brandon Gray." She says. Before anyone could do anything I spoke up.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout and make my way up to the podium.

"And what is your name?" She asked me.

"Asher Stevens."

"May I present the District 2 tributes: Nemesis Sieve and Asher Stevens!"

Nemesis Sieve POV

I'm excited. I get to win the Hunger Games! My mom and dad come in. We talk about everything, and then my dad gives me a medal.

"This is to remind you that you either earn this, or you deserve to die." My father said harshly. I nodded, knowing that they can disown me anytime they want.

And then they leave, no goodbye, no good luck, no I love you. I sigh.

"I thought that we were going to go together." I whipped around. I couldn't believe my eyes. Avrica stood there, still seven.

"Yeah, well you kinda died." I snapped. I turned back around.

"Look at you, you changed." He observed.

"Well, that was happens with you grow up." I said. There was silence.

"You're not Nemmy anymore." And with that he vanished.

**You all are lucky that I have wifi in car. So right now I'm in the car, and my dad and sister are arguing in the front seat, and my best friend and I are in the backseat, singing to Paradise by Coldplay. Review!**

_**Para, para, paradise. Para, para, paradise.**_


	7. You're The Rebel's Child- District 3

**Hey guys! So I'm back from the camping trip! Thanks for the freaking 22 reviews! I really appreciate them. However there are a few things that I need. One, I need photos of your tributes! If you don't submit one then I can't start the blog. Two, I realized that when you guys tell me to search things with Google Images the order of photos are different. So if you could describe it a little bit I would really appreciate it. But here is district 3! Oh by the way I still need 2 more tributes. District 11 and 12 male. I don't care who submits them.**

Glitch Grey's POV

My eyes open to find the ceiling. Just like every morning. I quietly get up and go to check on the Charges. Everyone was asleep. I silently got dressed and headed outside.

I went to my shed. Well technically it's not my shed, it's my parents. They were rebels; planning to start a third rebellion. Well the president found out about their plans and ordered them to be executed, right in front of me. It has been almost a year now, and I have been living at the next door neighbor's house. They have been nice and all, but I didn't want to bother them too much, considering they had six kids.

It was rainy outside. Oh well, rain defiantly wasn't going to stop the reapings. I went into my shed and continued on my invention.

Going to the reapings is pretty much pointless. The statistics for me being picked is near to impossible. I don't take tesserae because it's against my beliefs. So my name is only in there four times. Very small compared to the other boys in District 3.

I work on my invention, not even looking at the time.

Fae Finch's POV

"Gimme another gin and tonic!" I said. This is the fourth one I have had, and I'm enjoying it. Someone comes up to me.

"Don't you think you have had a little too much?" They say.

"No, you see I have to drink it for the quinine in the tonic water fights malaria and I don't want to catch malaria." I say. The person smirked.

"And where did you hear that?" They ask.

"I read it in a book once." I said. They roll their eyes and walked away. I shrugged. My best friend Talia walked over to me.

"We have to go to the reapings." She says. I glare at her, the hangover kicking in. I know that she is right, but I am not in a good mood right now. I stand up and stumble out of the bar.

We are standing in line for admittance and I look down to see what I'm wearing. Hmm, causal blazer, tight pants, black boots; acceptable. The man pricks our fingers and we head over to the 17 year old girls section.

Some man talks about how the Dark Days caused the Hunger Games and at the second dark days was some KatPee tried to overthrow the Capitol. I have heard it all before, so I don't really pay attention to the details. The man goes over the one of the balls and picks a slip.

"Fae Finch!" He says in his gay voice. Gee, I wonder who that is, oh wait, that's my name. He called my name this fucker called my name. Does that mean I'm going to the Hunger Games? Ok, I stumble up to the front and look at all the people looking back at me.

I watch as some guy comes to the reaping late and sneaks into the 15 year old boys section. The escort goes to the ball opposite to the one that he picked mine out and pulled another name.

"Glitch Gray!" He exclaimes. The boy that sneaked in late stood stiff as a board. He slowly walks up to the stage and stands beside me.

"May I present to you the District 3 tributes: Fae Finch and Glitch Grey!"

Hala's POV

I look over and saw that Dani wasn't typing. She sat frozen, wide-eyed, her hands resting on the tablet. I have never seen her like this.

"Dmitri, what is wrong with Dani?" I slowly asked. He got up and looked at her. He went panicked.

"Dani, dani say something, do something. Dani, are you there?" He got more and more worried. The others started to take notices and Andy paused the reapings.

"Have she ever acted like this?" Enrico asked.

"I have known her since the age of fourteen and has never done anything like this." Dmitri said. He had set her head on his lap. Dani stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, in a state of shock.

"Dani, Dani please wake up, do something dammit!" Dmitri pleaded.

Dani's POV

Fae Finch. That name, it familiar. Like I have gone a lifetime hearing it. I remember something

_Flashback._

_I am sitting in the waiting room. I just got reaping for the hunger games at thirteen years old. I breath in and out, my mind running fast. I am smart, I know I am smart. I can beat this games with my mind._

_My nine year old 'sister' Fae runs into my arms. I call her my sister because when she was 6 I saved her from her uncle. She got adopted by my friend's parents. I am like her sister, her mentor, a person who loves her. _

"_Ally__, you can come back, you is smarter than Panem." Fae says. I smile. She takes off her charm bracelet and gives it to me. _

"_I can't take this, it's yours." I say. She puts it on my wrist._

"_And now it's your token." She says. I smile and kiss her forehead._

That can't be right though. I was born and raised in the Capitol. I don't know this girl but at the same time I do. What do I believe? Am I a Captiol person?

Hala's POV

It has been 10 minutes and Dani is still in that state. Finally she sucks in a breath and comes back to us.

Dmitri breathe a sigh of relief and Dani looks at everyone.

"I-I have to go outside and get some-some fresh air." She stammers. She abruptly got up and went on the baloney.

I watched as Dmitri followed her. He closed the door to the balcony and pulled her into a hug. They started making out.

"Dani and Dmitri, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-owww!" I looked over and sawing that Elena had elbowed him in the stomach. I flash a thumbs up.

We didn't even watch the goodbyes, we just watched them making out. Wow, that sounded so stupid when you put it like that, but hey, we all needing a new thing to see.

**Sorry if that chapter sucked! Yeah being in a car ride for 5 hours with 20% battery really gives you time to think. Updates will usually be on Fridays and Saturdays. I will give at least one reaping a week. Review and SUBMIT THE LAST TO FREAKING TRIBUTES! Sorry if I sound harsh, but I really want those spot taken.**


	8. Rise and Kill- District 1

**Hey guys! Woo, I made the full cast list! Thank you so much to everyone, I will try to please you. I still need pictures of your tributes for some of you. Link to blog is on profile page. District that are up are 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, and 12. Go check them out! But here is the District 1 reaping.**

Shine Helios POV

"Ok ready, 1 2 3!" I shout. Lavender and I simultaneously threw three of our knives at different targets. We were at the training center, getting some early training in before the reapings.

I am going to be victor this year. My brother is a victor of the 160th games; my sister is a victor of the 162nd games. It's the 164th games, and I am going to go and win.

"We did it!" Lavender squealed. We jumped up and down and hugged each other.

A knife whizzed by us and landed smack in the middle of a target. I looked to see my older sister Crystal standing by the doorway.

I smiled. Crystal had won her games by throwing knives dipped in poison at the opponents, so that even if the knife didn't kill them, the poison would. That was the year that, in the first time in history, a district 1 female was not part of the careers. Crystal worked alone.

"Mom says you have to go get dressed for the reaping." Crystal says. I nodded and say goodbye to Lavender and head off with my sister.

Conner Gold POV

I watched as Bronze stared at my older cousin. Platinum was showing a group of advanced 14 year olds how do spear a running target. That was her specialty. That's was how she won her games.

The Hunger Games. Damn I hate them. I'm not like most careers, thinking that the hunger games are an honor. There is no honor when you have to kill 23 other people. I hate the careers, it doesn't matter what district you're from you still a pawn in their games.

Because of the Hunger Games my dad forced me into training when I was two. My mom tried to get him to stop pushing me, but failed. He twin brother was a victor, so was his kid; so naturally I have to become a victor. I'm 18, this is my last chance to volunteer. It's a half an hour before the reapings and I still haven't decided.

Bronze's eyes were trained on Platinum as he loaded a bow and arrow. He blindly shot it. At me.

I quickly grabbed it when it was flying and grabbed the nearest bow. I looked around and saw a quarter-sized rock that must have been kicked in from outside. I shot it at his neck. Royal laughed.

Royal and Bronze are my best friends. There both 17, so they have one more year to go. They both are constantly stared at my cousin. A lot of boys are; I mean she is hot by everyone's standards.

I saw Platinum glare at me. I smirked and picked up the sword and decapitated a few dummies.

About ten minutes later I walked to Diamond's house. Diamond is my girlfriend, and I loves her a lot. She is the prettiest girl in District 1, but a lot of boys lost interest in her because she went blind. But I don't care; it's really not that big of a deal.

Diamond is a quiet girl, and speaks very softly. She is a great pianist, and can play anything she hears. She was sitting on her porch steps in her reaping clothes. I take her hand and we walk to my house.

Shine Helios POV

I walk to the town square with Lavender. We are both dressed. I am wearing a sequin dress

with multicolored feathers on the bottom, my waist length blonde hair is down, and I have a big purple ring on my middle finger. Lavender has on a pink baby doll dress with white flats. We go to sign in.

They prick my finger and I see the blood. Ew. That is disgusting.

"Does anyone have a band aid?" I asked. Everyone ignored me. Really, just because it's the reaping doesn't mean you don't have to answer. I roll my eyes.

I look around and I see a couple. I know them; it's the blind girl and her boyfriend. They are so cute together; I wish I had a boyfriend. Too bad all the boys in District 1 are that worthy to have me. They hug and go to their separate sections. I turn my attention to the escort onstage.

"Sarah Wineshaft." The escort announced. A girl my age steps forward and walks to the stage without emotion. She stood on the stage with her eyes trained on one person in the audience. I looked and saw that it was a boy. Probably her boyfriend.

"Any volunteers?" The escort says in her Capitol accent. Unlike district 2, we are actually civilized and wait for the escort to ask. I step into the path.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I say. The girl runs off the stage and into the arms of her boyfriend. I don't even question why the peacekeepers are not stopping this. I step onstage.

"What is your name?" the escort asked.

"Shine Helios." I say into the mic. The escort nods and goes to the boy's ball.

"Corey Broker." A skinny, wimp of 12 year old steps out. Boy, someone better volunteer because I refuse to work with that boy. But luckily someone does: the blind girl's boyfriend.

"Conner Gold." He says.

"Well, I see we have some victor's relatives this year!" The escort observes.

"May I present to you the District 1 Tributes: Shine Helios and Conner Gold!"

Hala's POV

"That girl is really dumb." Elena complains. I nod my head in agreement. I look back at Enrico, who is editing the footage.

"Enrico aren't you from District 1?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He says, not turning around.

"Is District 1 filled with dumbasses like her?" I asked.

"Mostly, I wouldn't say all because District 1 had won for 3 years before last year's games." He said. I nod.

"Let's see the goodbyes." I said.

We watch as Conner's friends come and wish him good luck. They left and a girl came in next

Conner got up and put his arms around her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"You have to promise me something." She whispered.

"Diamond I'm gonna come home to you, you don't have to worry about anything, I promise." Conner soothed. She shook her head.

"You have to promise me that you won't change. The Games, the Capitol, they change people Conner. If you die, you have to die yourself. If you come home, you have to come back Conner, not an emotionless killer." She spoke so softly that we could barely hear her. Conner pulled her to his chest and rested his chin on her head.

"The Capitol may turn me into a killer, but they won't change my heart and mind." He said. Diamond pulled away and took off her necklace. She gave it to Conner. The peacekeepers came in and dragged her away.

"I love you." She said. Conner sat down. Platinum Gold, this year's mentor, popped her head in.

"I thought Uncle Chris was my mentor." Conner spoke.

"No, I am. And I'm gonna make sure you win." Platinum sat down next to him.

"I know that you didn't plan on volunteering Conner, but you know how to do this." Platinum said. Conner put his head on her lap.

"Remember when we were kids and we use to play Hunger Games in the yard?" Platinum asked. Conner nodded.

"Well the games are just like that, only bloodier." She said.

Andy clicked the TV off.

"We are halfway through the reapings." Elena observed. I nodded.

"I can tell these games are going to be the best." I said.

**Halfway there! So if you can identify the identity of the originally reaped female, you can get 20 sponsor points! We have Districts 4, 6, 7, 9, 11, and 12 to do. Submit your pics for the blog by the end of today or I'm picking them for you. Sounds harsh but I'ma getting impatient. Review and vote for your top two favorite tributes.**


	9. Impending Doom- District 9

**Hey guys! So I'm doing District 9 today so yeah. So I decided to tell you more about what I'm going to do**

**I have been giving you a hint to what the arena is. You will see when the chapters go on...**

**This will turn into a crossover because I feel that it is necessary since I am using so much of it. This is the first Hunger Games/youthinkiamactuallgoingtotellyou on fanfiction.**

**If you go and search Suburban Nights into YouTube, that might give you a clue to the arena.**

**But enough authors's noting, let's get to district 9**

Katri Selkirk's POV

"Dammit!" I said. My dad had put my scythe up in a tree for me to get. I suck at tree-climbing.

I put my hands on the rough bark. I grabbed the neared branch and pulled myself up. All was good until I lost my footing on a branch and fell.

"Fuck!" I shouted. I looked at my knee. It hurt like a fucker and was real bloody. But on the bright side, I shook the tree so my scythe had fallen to the ground.

I slowly got up and looked around. I have to go and get ready for the reaping. My house is a long walk away. Oh well, I start limping my way to my house.

I see some girls stare at me. They whisper. I try to ignore them but I envy them for having friends. I don't have any friends. And I can blame it all on one reason.

My dad is victor of the 142nd Hunger Games. I am a victor's daughter, so I am generally disliked by everyone. Because in my dad's games, he left his ally, his district partner, to go to the feast. She was killed by the careers. Everyone loved her, so when my dad won, people always thought that he abandoned her on purpose, left her to die.

Because of this, my dad has trained me for the Hunger Games; not as rough as they do in District 1 and 2, but enough to win, I think. I started training at 10. I am 18 now, this is my last year, I don't get picked this year and I am home free.

So I continue my limping journey when someone walks up beside me.

"What's up Katri?" Saff said. Well, I do have _one_ friend. Saff, he is my partner in chemistry. I have a crush on him, not that anyone needs to know that.

"The sky Saff." I said. He took notice of my leg.

"What happened." He got concerned.

"I tried climbing a tree. It failed." I sighed. Saff nodded, and continued walking with me.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, like with your friends or something?" I asked. There is no way he could just be walking with me because he wanted to. He is too popular for that.

"Because I want to." He said simply.

_Liar_ I thought. When we got to my house he opened the door for me. I went through and shut it behind me.

"So should I just wait for you out here or.." Saff said from outside. I smiled.

"Go get ready for the reaping Saff!" I shouted. I hear his footsteps walk off my porch. I chuckle and went upstairs.

I saw my reaping clothes: a simple, white summer dress with leather sandals. It was very pretty. I go into my dresser and got a big bandage.

After I got dressed and everything I looked at myself. _It's just one more year Katri, then you're done, you're fine, you not going to get picked._ I thought. I looked at myself one last time before going to the reapings.

Barley Wheatens POV

I swiftly cut the last section of wheat with my sickle. I smiled until I hear Riff and Gart.

Ughh, they're arguing again. This time I don't even know what it's about, they are talking too fast. Riff is the hothead, and Gart is more calm with things. But they are both equally annoying.

"Oh my god you guys are impossible! I swear you both will be fighting till you take your last breaths!" I said. They mumble their excuses.

"Barley!" Someone says my name. I look to see my 10 year old brother Gran on the edge of the wheat field.

"What?!" I shout back.

"Ma says you have to go to the reaping!" He shouts. "Ok!" I shout back. Gran runs away.

"Come on dumb and dumber we have to go to our impending doom." I said. Riff and Gart follow as I walk to the town square.

We three signed in and went to the 16 year old boy section. We waited and, oh god our escort in on stage.

She looks like an alien that got made over by the Teletubbies. And her silly accent, I can hear people mimicking her under their breaths. She goes to the girls ball.

"Katri Selkirk!" She reads. A girl from the 18 year old section steps out and walks onstage. Her face is wiped clean from emotion. She just stands there with her eyes staring straight forward.

The escort goes to the boys ball.

"Barley Wheatens!" She chirps. Shit, that's my name. I look at my family. Gran is in tears, as he looks up to me. I am scared shitless, but I have to stay strong, for my family. I walk up to the stage.

"May I present to you the District 9 tributes: Katri Selkirk and Barley Wheatens!"

Hala's POV

Well _they_ look interesting." Andy comments, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Elena looks up at him from her chair.

"Well maybe Dumbledore they're putting on an act, you know for sponsors." She snapped.

"Well somebody's on their period." Andy smirks.

"Say that again." Elena glares at him

"Of course. You, that's you, Elena Steele. Are, that's expressing a certain position or period. On, that means that you currently in the process. Your, that is showing that the period is in fact yours. Period, which is a menstrual cycle that a woman has in order to pop out babies. Is that slow enough for you?" Andy said.

We were all silent with shock. Surprisingly Enrico was the first to speak.

"Elena would you like some aloe vera?" Enrico asked. Elena glared shifted from Andy to Enrico.

"Cause you just got burned." I laughed. Elena put down her notebook.

"That's it!" She screamed. In a split second Andy was tied up with a rope.

"Where did you get the rope?" Dani asked. Elena sat back down.

"Play the goodbyes." She said. I shrugged and pressed play.

Katri Selkirk POV

I paced around the room, waiting for my parents to come in. My mom does.

I run over and hug my mother. She rubs my back.

"Baby I know you can do this, you are better that any career." She says.

"I don't want to go mama, I don't want to go." I whisper.

"Honey you are prepared to do this and your dad will be by your side. He is your mentor remember?" My mom reminds me. That lifts my spirits a little.

Next to come in is Saff. He gives me a hug and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I am so sorry Katri." He said. I shook my head.

"I rather it be me than somebody that people like." I say.

"You don't know how wrong you are." He mumbles. I hear it, but choose not to say anything. He puts something in my hand.

His leather bracelet. My eyes widen, he has had this on ever since 7th grade. I have never seen it off.

"I-I can't accept this." I stutter. He puts it around my wrist.

"I want this back, and I plan to get it back. Because you're going to win." He says.

"I'm going to win." I repeat, not really believing myself.

**And that is district 9! I HAVE 42 REVIEWS, THAT IS A LOT AND I APPERICATE ALL OF THEM. THANK YOU. Also, you may or may not get an update next Friday or Saturday or Sunday because I may or may not be in the spring ballet at my school on Friday and Saturday. I say may or may not because I am injured and I go to the doctor on Tuesday to find out. On Sunday I have a piano competition. Bye! Review!**


	10. Never the Same- District 4

**Well hey guys! So per request (cough QueenofTypeWriters cough cough) the order of the remaining district's reapings will be as follows:**

**District 4 (right now)**

**District 6 (next)**

**District 11**

**District 7 **

**And finally District 12.**

**I have chosen all but one picture for the blog.**

**So right now I am in the Mayerson Theater at my school and I am in my sprites costume. Going to type between scenes. See how devoted I am to you all?**

Amber Miles POV

"Amber, Amber, Amber, Amber, Amber, Amber." A voice repeated in monotone. I open my eyes and my older brother is standing above my bed.

"What the hell to you want Damon?" I mumbled. He smirked.

"Dad says you have to get up." He said. I nodded. He left and I looked out my window.

Michael wasn't there. My eyes widened. Michael NEVER got up early. He is usually asleep when I wake up.

Michael and I…we have a complicated relationship. He is my best friend and next door neighbor. We love each other, but we aren't a couple. Everyone says we are though. We act like a couple though. Our house touch and our beds are right next to each other. If you don't count the very thin wall

I stand up and my sister Hannah barges into my room. She is my identical twin. She comes into with two dresses and a hairbrush.

"Ready?" She asked. I nod. We slip into our dresses: green strapless dresses that go 3 inches below our knees and sandals. We braid each other's hair into messy fishtail braids that run down our backs. Our hair is blonde and curly.

We look into the mirror. We look identical. Good enough to go the Capitol. I give Hannah a hug and rush outside.

Walking to the river is quiet, deserted even. Almost all of the 17-18 year were at the academy. My dad was thinking about having me train for the games, but my mom wanted Hannah and I to keep our innocence.

I finally reached the river, and I found Michael. He was looking out at the river. He was also in his reaping clothes: white dress shirt with black dress shorts. I cautiously walk towards him.

"You ok?" I ask. He looked at me. He motioned me to join him. I sit in front of him and he wrapped his arms around me. I lean into him and smile.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Me? Scared? Never." He said. I nodded, thinking about all the times when he got scared.

My friend Becky runs to me.

"It's time for the reapings!" She squealed. I got up and Michael and I walked hand and hand to the reapings.

Michael Striker's POV

After we signed in, I watched as Amber went off with her sister and her friend. I walk over to the 16 year old boys section and wait for the reapings to start.

The escort goes up to the stage. She is currently wearing something you would find in Elmo's World.

She talks about the Dark Days and the Second Rebellion and it's not like I haven't heard it before. She goes to the girls ball and I hold my breath.

"Amber Miles!" The escort chirps. I look at Amber. She gasped and I saw tears streaming down her face as she walked up onstage. The escort goes to the other ball.

"Michael Striker!" The escort says. That is my name. Amber and I were reaped. I look at her. I can tell she is about to break down, but is holding up. I stand beside her.

This cannot be happening, she is my best friend. I know that only one of us can come back.

"May I present to you, the District 4 tributes: Amber Miles and Michael Striker!"

Amber Miles POV

I am sitting in the Justice Building, trying to control my breathing. I want Michael, but he is in a different room. Hannah comes in.

She is crying harder than I am. And I know why. Being twins, we can feel each other's pain. We don't know how and we don't know why. We have never been separated from each other for a long period of time. So if I die, what will happen to her?

"Hannah, we're fine, I am going to come home ok?" I rubbed her back.

"No, you don't understand Amber: nobody wins! If you come home, you won't be Amber anymore." She said. She has a point. I have personally known some of the victors, and they came from the games broken, changed, and heartless.

"I promise that I will come back, un-changed." I said. She shook her head.

"You can't guarantee that, you can't win!" She shouted. The peacekeepers came in and dragged her away. Damon came in next. He engulfed me into a hug. I just lost it.

He sat down and let me cry. He rubbed my back. He turned me around and started doing my hair. I wiped my tears.

"What are you doing to my hair?" I asked.

"I am doing a mermaid tail, because that's what you are. My little mermaid, who will come back from the Hunger Games victorious." He said, concentrating on the braid. I felt him slip something on my braid.

The peacekeepers came in and took him away.

Michael came in. I got up and we just stared at each other. Then he hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He just held me for a while.

"I guess the odds were never in our favor this year." I said.

"It will be ok, it will all be ok." He murmured. He didn't even believe himself.

**I'M DONE! It is now the evening show and people are like crazy. Running around in the Mayerson. And then there's me who is sitting on the floor typing on my laptop. I'm so weird. Oh well, next up District 6! Oh, all of the tribute's pictures are on the blog and I am working on the mentor's pictures. I redid the Gamemakers pictures. Go check it out!**


	11. The Innocence Lost- District 6

**Well hey guys! So Today I have only one show and it is my last. So sad it is about to be over. If you all want I will show some pictures from backstage on my blog. Last night was awesome! But here is District 6! **

Adeline Hanran's POV

I look around the train station. It was deserted. Not surprised, no one traveled on reaping day. I look at the camera, making sure that the little light meant that it was off.

I quickly run behind one of the trains. The camera detected movement and clicked on. There is probably no one up there, but I'm not taking any chances.

I continue the game of red light green light with the security camera until I reach the boxcar. I slide open the door and step inside.

It's dark in the car, no one is here yet. Suddenly the lights flip on and someone grabs me and puts their hand over my mouth.

"What is the password?" A male voice asked. I roll my eyes and thrust the hand off.

"There is no password you idiot!" I exclaimed. Hunter chuckles and I turn around.

My brothers and sisters sitting on the floor of the boxcar, with a map. I sat down next to them and we began the meeting.

These aren't my REAL brothers and sisters. We are rebels. My name is Adeline Hanran and I am 15 years old. My father is the victor of the 149th Hunger Games. The rebels found me when I was seven, and helped me out. We are planning so that one day, when someone tries to overthrow the Capitol again, we will be ready to fight.

We talked about the plan and how we are waiting for that one person to ignite the spark again. This meeting runs sort of quick because we all have to get ready for the reapings.

The meeting got adjourned and I hopped out of the car. I quickly ran out of the train station and to my house.

My mom is there waiting. Colton is in his reaping clothes already. My mom takes my upstairs to get ready.

She puts me in a white dress with little flowers on the skirt. It is an off-white color and it goes mid-calf. My hair is left down, and I slip into my sandals.

I give her a hug and grab my sketchbook. I go outside to my tree and climb to the third branch. I start to draw. Lines turn into shapes, shapes turn into figures, and then the picture: me. I smile. I draw more pictures, humming a tune that my mom used to sing to me.

Reeflu Tallulah POV

"Bye Daisy, Bye Pip!" I wave. My mom wants me to get dressed for something. She puts me in some pants and a striped sweater.

"Mom, where I am going?" I asked.

"Sweetie, you going to the town square today." She said. Awesome, maybe I get to do something there! I don't ask anymore questions because mom doesn't like the subject.

My mom walks me to the square, and a lady pricks my finger. It hurt! My mom puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Reef, I want you to over there, with the other boys." She points to the a roped off section were some of my classmates stood. I nodded and gave her a hug.

I skipped off to the area and stand beside one of my classmates.

A very funny-looking lady comes to the stage and starts to talk. I'm just waiting for something to go on. I see two big balls with a bunch of paper in them. I look around and everyone looks nervous. I wonder why?

The lady goes to one of the balls and pulls out one of the many slips of paper.

"Adeline Hanran!" She shouts. Man, she didn't call my name. Nobody moves until a girl pushed another into the empty space. A girl walked up to the stage and just stood there. She went over to the other ball and picked name.

She called my name! Maybe I get to do something fun! But why is everyone looking at me so sad? I run up to the stage and stand beside the girl.

"May I present to you, the District 6 tributes: Adeline Hanran and Reeflu Tallulah!"

Hala's POV

"Awe, that little boy is excited!" Andy said.

"He is not excited, he doesn't know what's going on." Dani said, her eyes never leaving her tablet. I look at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Reeflu Tallulah is the younger brother of Gwendolyn Tallulah: a tribute in the 158th games. She was the first death in the bloodbath. He was never informed of her death and thinks that she is away on a long trip. He is a sufferer of hemophilia: a condition where the blood doesn't clot when he bleeds, so he could get the tiniest cut and literally bleed to death." Dani read from her tablet.

We all just stared at her in shock.

"How do you know all of that?" I asked.

"Ignorance is bliss" Dani said. We all nodded and Andy played the goodbyes.

Adeline Hanran's POV

I looked around the Justice Building. It's nice, I like it. My mom and brother come in. My brother runs and hugs me.

"You can win this, I know you can Addie." Colton says. I nod.

"Remember, your dad is your mentor this year, he will help you." My mom reminds me.

My dad. I don't see him a lot due to him being a victor. He used to travel more than he already does, but when Colton was born, he got to stay here more.

They left and my rebels siblings came in. I gave each one of them a hug.

"Don't worry Addie, we will send you plenty of gifts." Hunter said. I avoid eye contact with him. I have a crush on him, and he knows. He flirts with me all the time, but I know that he doesn't like me like that. He kissed me on the forehead.

"And remember, when you're in the arena and you're scared, you can think of me when I hear my music." Jesse said. I smiled. Jesse and his perverted self. He is the life of every party.

I watch as the Peacekeepers take them away. I sigh and think about what to do next.

**And that's that! Sorry if it sucked. I got back from my last performance today and I went awesome! Sad it's over though. Oh well SPRINGFEST IS NEXT FRIDAY!" Also, if anyone wants to submit the District 10 mentor (AND PHOTO!) pm and you will get the form I made. I have decided to keep tracks of sponsor points on my profile. It will be up soon. **


	12. Have to Come Home- District 7

**Hey guys! So, I only have 2 more Districts to do before I'm done with the reapings! I'm excited. The amount of sponsor points everyone has is up on my profile and the mentors are on the blog. Also…HUNGER GAMES IS ON NETFLIX NOW! But before you do that…read this chapter, review, and go vote on the poll. Teehee.**

Empoine Wren POV

"Ready, GO!" Jesseth shouted. I swung the axe and the tree started to fall.

"TIMBER!" I shouted, making sure the other workers knew to steer clear. The tree fell onto the ground. I smiled and Jesseth hugged me.

"What time is it?" I asked. Jesseth looked at her watch. She looked back up and me.

"We have to go get ready." She said. I frowned and we started to walk to her house.

We walked past my house. Well, it used to be my house. My parents disowned me so I live with my best friend now. It's nice, but sometimes I would like to know the reason why they disowned me.

We walked through the door and up to our bedroom. I put on a long yellow shirt and grey sweatpants. I don't like getting dressed up. Jesseth put on a green dress that goes just below her knees. We were looking at ourselves in the mirror when someone threw a rock at our window.

I looked out the window and I saw Harlem. Harlem is my boyfriend, and even though he is overprotective, he is still a great guy.

I waved goodbye to Jesseth and open the window. I grab the rope that is fashioned over a tree branch as a pulley and put my foot in the loop. I grab the rope and it pulls me down the tree and pulls the weight attached to the other end up. Harlem grabs me around the waist and puts me on the ground.

We began walking around the district, talking about various things, when the bell signaling the reaping rung. My heart beat faster as we walked to the town square.

Judah Oaks POV

"Judah, where did Talia go?" My mom asked. I looked around for my little sister. Talia is three and likes to wander around.

"I'm going to go check outside mom!" I shouted.

"Don't get your clothes dirty!" She shouted back.

"Ok!" I went outside and to the barn. I saw Talia sitting in the loft, hugging her knees and staring into space.

Talia doesn't talk. She used to, when dad was around. But my dad died when a tree fell on him, and ever since then Talia has not said anything. I climbed up the ladder and looked around.

"Excuse me miss, but have you seen my sister? She is about yay tall and has a big lollipop waiting for her at home." I said. She pointed to herself.

"You're my sister? No, my sister would NEVER walk away without telling someone." I said. She smiled a little.

The bell signaling the reaping rung, and tears started streaming down her face. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I stepped off the ladder and walked to the town square.

"Talia it's ok, I promise I won't get reaped. Ok? I promise I will be here." I rubbed her back. I signed in and put Talia down.

"Talia, I need you to walk over with the other little girls ok? After this is all over I will take you home." I said. She nodded and walked to her friends.

I walked to the 14 year old boy section and the reaping began.

"Empoine Wren!" The escort shouted. A girl stepped from the 18 year old girl section and gave a cocky smile. She walked up to the stage.

"Judah Oaks!" She shouted. Shit, I've been reaped. My eyes went wide and I started trembling. I take my time going up to the stage when the peacekeepers take me up.

I look at Talia. I see tears streaming down her face and her eyes full of sadness.

"May I present to you the District 7 Tributes: Empoine Wren and Judah Oaks!"

Still Judah's POV

My mom and sister come in first. My sister runs towards me and hugs me. She then sits on my lap.

"Judah, you can do this, you know how to climb trees. Just stay in a tree until it's over." My mom says. I nod and looked down at Talia, who is tugging at her pinky. She takes off her pinky ring and puts it in my palm. She pushes each of my fingers down until my hands enclose the ring.

The peacekeepers come, and Talia wraps her arms around my neck.

"Come. Home" She whispered. I gasped: those were the first words she has said. Before I could do anything she was taken from me and the door was shut.

My best friend Kevis comes in.

"Dude, I'm sorry." Was all he could say. I nod. And he left.

I run my fingers through my hair. "I gonna come home." I muttered.

**And that is District 7! The clue is over! You probably don't know what I mean. That's good because only the very very smart people will get it. Please review and vote on the poll!**


	13. Tears Streaming- District 11

**Hey guys! I just have one more reaping! Then I can start the games! Sort of. Here is District 11! **

Kendrick Croppe POV

I was looked at myself in the mirror when my sisters come into my room. Angelica and Arianne are twins, and they are one of the creepiest pair of twins ever. They are 11 years old and are like one soul in two bodies. They finish each other's sentences and feel each other's pain.

"Kendrick we need you to" Angelica said.

"Brush our hair." Arianne said.

"Mom is busy with" Angelica said.

"Louise and Leo is" Arianne said.

"Also busy." Angelica finished. My eyes darted from one girl to the other. I finally grabbed the hairbrush from Arianne's hand and started to brush her hair.

"¡Ay que dolor!" Angelica said. My family is somewhat Spanish and we can speak it.

"Go slower." Arianne said. God they are creepy. After I was done they walked out of my room.

I watched them go. They don't even have to go to the reapings, only Leo, Louise and I have to go. But this is their last year being safe, so mom want them to go so they aren't confused next year.

I heard shouting and Louise barged into my room.

"I need you to help me with my corset." She said.

I snickered. "Since when do you wear corsets?" I ask.

"Mom is making me alright!" She shouted. I put my hands up, surrendering. She turned around and I started lacing up the corset.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"No, I am never nervous." She answered sharply. I rolled my eyes and tied the strings. She left.

I fell back on my bed. Why could my mom just stop when Leo was born?

Cassia Velt POV

"Girl I am telling you, those Capitol citizens are aliens!" Delilah said. I nodded, think about my own thoughts.

"Cassia is you even listening?" I snapped back to reality.

"What? Oh yeah, Capitol bad, Hunger Games bad, Rebellion good." I said. She glared at me and continued talking.

"So when are you going to break up with Rye?" Ugh, Rye, even the name sounds boring. Rye is my current boyfriend and I swear every time he opens this mouth boring comes out. He is the 12th boyfriend I've had since 14 years old. I plan to dump him after the reapings are over.

Delilah and I were hanging out in a tree that is by my house, talking. Delilah hates the Capitol and continually rants about how much she hates it. It can get annoying as duck.

"Ima break up with him after the reaping." I said. She nodded and the bell the signaled the reaping rung. We jumped out of the tree and run to the square.

We signed in and headed to the 16 year old girl section. I look around. I am better than every one of these girls. Not that I would say it to their faces.

The escort shows us a video on the rebellion and how the Hunger Games came to be. I look at Delilah and see that she is about to burst with anger. The escort goes to pick a name.

It's mine. This bitch called my name. No way. It is always someone else; they never actually call a person name. I stare at the stage until a peacekeeper shoves me. I snapped back to reality and walk onstage.

The escort goes to the other ball and picks a name.

"Kendrick Croppe!" She shouts. I look around to see who moves. A boy from the 17 year section emerges and I see that he is hyperventilating. He walks up to the stage and I see a tear drop from his cheek.

"May I present to you the District 11 tributes: Cassia Velt and Kendrick Croppe!"

Kendrick's Croppe's POV

I pace around the room and think. I knew that I was going to get picked. I took tesserae for mom, dad, Leo, Louise, Angelica, and Arianne. I have more slips than I bother to count.

My mom comes in. She pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the forehead. She straights my shirt, when is a little too small for me.

"Can you tell me how to survive?" I asked. My mom looks up at me.

"Remember that happiness is there even at the darkest times." My mom said. "You just need to remember to turn on the light." I nodded.

Next came in the twins. They hugged me and told me that they believe in me, all while finished each other's sentences. Then Louise, then Leo, and then my dad.

Bailey came in crying. Bailey is my cousin, and my only real friend. I know why she is crying. Bailey and I know a lot about each other. I know that she has severe dyslexia, and no matter how hard she tries, she can't understand math and reading. She knows that I'm gay. Oh yeah I forget to mention: I have been gay since 13 years old. I can't really accept the fact; therefore reality continues to ruin my life. I have tried everything to deny it, even going out with a girl I didn't like, but I still can't accept it.

She runs into my arms. "No, you can't leave! You need to help me make things make sense! I need you Kendrick." She sobs.

"Hey, I will be back. And I know you can do this without me." I said. She shakes her head.

"No I can't, I need you. And you can't guarantee you will come back!" She says. I rub her back.

"And you can't guarantee I won't." I said. She gives me something wrapped in a tissue. I unwrap in and it is a forget-me-not. I put it in my pocket of my shirt.

The peacekeepers come and take her away, with tears streaming down her face.

Hala's POV

We switched to the girl's goodbyes and saw that she was breaking up with her boyfriend. They were shouting at each other until the peacekeepers dragged him away.

"Awe, young love squished by the horror that is reality." Andy mused. He looked at Enrico, whose mouse was gliding through various screens on the monitor.

"Yo Enrico, have you even been in love?" Andy asked. Before he could respond Elena cut in.

"He already likes someone: Nola Cobalt." She told Andy.

"Thank you Elena, that was totally necessary to say in front of the biggest mouth in the Capitol." Enrico said.

"Dafuq is Nola?" Andy asked.

"Nola Cobalt is the victor of the 158th Games and the Mentor for District 7 this year." Dani read off of her tablet.

"Ooooohh you planned to make a move on her at the chariot rides?" Andy's voice went up a few octaves. Enrico took a knife that was on his desk and flung it over his shoulder. It landed right now to Andy's head. He screamed.

"Seriously why do you guys find pleasure in tying me up and throwing sharp objects at me?!" Andy raised his voice.

"Because every time you speak stupid comes out of your mouth." Dani said quietly. Everyone looked at her.

Dmitri smiled and kissed her. "That's my girl." He said. I clapped, for this is like, the first time Dani has expressed some sort of opinion.

"Let's move on to District 12." I said. Elena pressed play.

**Guess what! It is the one month anniversary for Just a Game! I feel so special! So next chapter is the final reaping! Are you guys excited I'm excited! About sponsors some of yall have sponsor sponsoring you already. I was thinking about posted who has sponsors and who doesn't but I didn't want to. Next update will be on Saturday probably if not sooner. Review and vote da poll! **


	14. One in a Thousand- District 12

**Well hey guys! So it is the last reaping! I am so excited! So here is what I am planning to do. I am highly skilled in piano and dance. So I'm am learning the piano cover and making a dance to the song Just a Game by Birdy. So I have some sort of plan on what is coming next. But I'm not really one from dates so I'm just going to say that one chapter for every two weeks minimum. THIS IS THE MINIMUM YOU WILL PROBABLY GET MORE BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW LAZY I'M GOING TO GET WITH TYPING. With that said let's start the last reaping!**

Lily Clark POV

"Have a nice day!" I say to the back of a customer. Yeah, that was pretty much useless. The reaping is never a good day. Oh well, it was a good try.

I looked around. It's kinda bare in our store, mainly because of the reapings. Mason was helping someone with the miner headlights. And my friends, well I don't know where they are.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" I look up and see Tamara on one of the catwalks. She had a rope wrapped around her waist and, oh god. She jumped off and swung around the store. We had ropes attached to the ceiling and somehow Tamara found her way up there.

So did Pearl. She was sitting on the catwalk, reading a book. Pearl was never the social one, and always likes to be alone.

"I'M COMING THROUGH!" Olivia shouted. She smoothly rolled into the store on her roller skates. She was from the merchant side of town and got roller skates for her 16th birthday. She travels on them everywhere.

"Lily! Get your friends on the ground!" Mason said. "Ok!" I yelled.

"Yo, Superwoman, get on the ground." I said. Tamara unstrapped herself and slid down the pole. Pearl also came down. Mason looked at the four of us.

"Go get dressed for the reaping." He said. We nodded and walked to my house.

I passed my parent's bedroom. Chills went down my spine. My dad was killed in a mining accident when I was four. My mom was rebel, and when dad wasn't around to protect us, she feared for the worst. She put Mason and I into hiding, but it was no use. What ended up happening was me and my brother got a front row seat for my mother's execution.

Now it's just Mason and I, and Mason works hard to support us. We own a business which is located in a place that used to be a bakery. But now it's ours. Mason is 19, and I am 17 years old.

We passed their bedroom and went to mine. On my bed was a box. It had my name on it in my mother's handwriting. I walked cautiously towards it, as if it was going to explode. I opened it.

It was my mother's reaping dress. A green dress that went to your mid-calf and had big green flowers patterned on it. It matched my green eyes, which is something you don't see every day in District 12.

We slip into our dresses and walk back to the store.

Mason Cole's POV

My mom tucked in my shirt as I look out the window. No one is out there, not surprised. For the past 11 years I have watched 21 people go into the Games and never come out. The only victor I have ever seen was Mackenzie Mellark: Victor of the 160 games and descendent of the famous Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. She lived in the Seam, and I actually talked her at one point, but it was very brief.

The bells ring, signaling the reaping is starting. My mom sucks in a breath.

"Go." She whispers. I kiss her and head out the door.

Every Seam kid was walking at the same time, like one person multiplied. It kinda looked like it too. We all have brown hair and Seam gray eyes.

I looked around, can't take this any longer, and I found Viola. She is my best friend. She is from the merchant side of town, so she had a pretty dress on. I ran up behind her and shook her shoulders.

"Don't do that Mason!" She said. I backed off, this is me and Viola's first reaping. She is scared.

We signed in and I give her a hug.

"Hope you don't get picked." I told her. She nodded and went to the 12 year old girl section.

Some lady ran up to the stage, her heels moving a mile a minute. She stops at the stage and speaks into the mic.

"Welcome to the 164th Hunger Games!" she exclaimed. No one spoke. She cleared her throat and continued talking.

"Before we start the reapings, we have a very special video, brought to you by the Capitol!" she says.

A video is shown, and I realize that I have heard it before. Almost every week we go over why we are in Districts, and why the Hunger Games are what they are, and why doesn't Panem just come together and create a big happy family.

When the video was done the woman went to one of the large balls and took a slip of paper.

"Pearl Reed!" The lady shouted. A blonde girl starts walking up to the stage.

"I volunteer!" someone shouted. I look at the founder of the voice. A girl in a green dress is in the alleyway. Pearl walks to the side as the girl walks up to the stage.

"Well, this is interesting! A volunteer! What's your name?" The lady asked.

"L-Lily C-C-Clark." Lily stuttered, somewhat in shock on what she just did. The lady nodded and went to the other ball and picked a new name.

"Mason Cole!" My eyes widened. No, my name is only in there once. Once out of a thousand names and they choose mine. I start screaming and sobbing. A peacekeeper brings me up.

Viola looks at me and I can tell she is about to cry. I look away.

"May I present to you the District 12 tributes: Lily Clark and Mason Cole!"

Hala's POV

"Oh dear god." Dmitri said.

"It's another Katniss Everdeen! We're all doomed for life! The rebellion is upon us. The Mockingjay is reborn!" Andy said. Enrico took the other knife on his table and threw it over his shoulder, this one landing even closer to Andy's head.

"Shut up Andy, as you can plainly see the boy is 12. Not really a star-crossed lover age." Elena pointed out.

"But still! She volunteered!" Andy cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Play the goodbyes." I said. Elena pressed play.

We saw as the girl paced around in the Justice Building. An older boy came in and hugged her.

"Lily you're going to be fine, ok you can deal with pain." He said. She nodded. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Listen to me, I know you were not planning to do this, but I've trained you, I have faith that you actually win this thing Lily." He said. She nodded. His time was up and he was escorted out.

Two girls came in next. They gave her and hug and told her that they will help her out in any way possible. One of the girls was the girl originally reaped. Their time was up and they also left.

A girl came in next. Instead of giving her a hug like everyone else did, she sat down on the couch and talked.

"You need to get some knives; they always have knives in there. When the gong strikes you have to run away." She said.

"Yeah, like that's actually going to be possible." Elena smirked.

The girl handed Lily a bracelet with a polished lump of coal attached to it.

"Olivia I can't accept this, you have been working on this for three months." Lily said. Olivia shook her head.

"When you get to the Capitol, you should make that a diamond; I hear they can do that in the Capitol." She said. Lily smiled and gave her a hug.

Elena clicked the TV off.

"Well, that's it. That's all the reapings." Elena shrugged. We all nodded. Enrico was editing all of the footage and broadcasted it to the Capitol Network. He turned around. I stood up.

"I feel like we need something, something to make these games even better." I said. "This is the-"

"Wait." Andy said. "Before you start your speech can you untie me?" He asked. I smiled.

"You know Andy the last thing I want to do is hurt you." I said. "But still it's on the list."

Brooklynn walked in. I turned to her.

"Brooklynn." I said, making sure she was reading my lips. "Do you have any suggestions for the Games this year?" I asked. Brooklynn thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, there was this one scene in the movie that I thought would be a good way to meet sponsors." Brooklynn said. My eyes lit up.

"What place?" I asked. Brooklynn paused before speaking. She told them and they reviewed that part of the movie.

I love it. I had never thought this. This is a brilliant way for the tributes to meet the sponsors and the sponsors to get a better glimpse of the tribute's personalities.

"Wait, who is going to play lead?" Elena said. Oh right, there is the male and female lead dancing together in the scene. I look at Dani and Dmitri.

"Hey, I'm just putting this out there, this has been done before. I did this in my games. But it's cool this time because of the movie." Dmitri said.

These are the best games ever by far.

**I am done with all of my dancing! I did Mid Summer Night's Dream and I got home from Springfest today. So, vote on the poll for your fav tribute and see yall next time for da train rides.**


	15. Train Rides

**Hey guys! So I'm just going to put the train rides in one chapter because a. I don't like bunching things like Train Rides part 1; train rides part 2, etc. B. because I don't what this to turn into a million chapters. Most of the sponsors have chosen the tributes that they want. The two ones that are online, PM your choice. But here are da train rides**

Hala's POV

I looked out the window, watching the sunrise over the Capitol. It's beautiful in my opinion. I think back to my interview with Caesar the night before.

"_So tell me Hala, what do you think of this year's tributes?" Caesar asked. God, why won't this man just die? He has been alive for a long time and hasn't aged any. _

"_You can't really tell from just a reaping, but I think we have a good batch this year." I said, that last part more of a question than an answer. Caesar nodded._

"_This year the tributes are older, so they tend to be more eager to win and will fight more. But on the other hand, you need sort of a child's mind to survive in the arena. We have some victor's children this year too, so it will make for a more interesting game." I said. _

"_By the way, is there anything that you can tell us about the arena?" Caesar inquired. I took a breath, choosing my words carefully. _

"_The arena is…unstable. You can't really trust your sense of direction. Also the mutts…they kinda…have personalities of their own." I say, earning a laugh from the audience. _

A noise brings me out of my thoughts. I look back and see a message on the screen.

**Train Ride Footage Received**

I hear the elevator ding and Enrico stepped out. He obviously got the message too.

"Should we wake the others?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, Dani already has all the info she need, and the others don't really need to see it." Enrico pointed out. I nodded and sat on the couch.

**District 1**

Conner was sitting in one of the chairs, listening to Shine marvel over every little thing on the train. As for him, it was what he expected. He rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that she was representing District 1.

The doors open and Platinum walked in. Shine's attention was turned to her.

"Hello, I am Platinum Gold: your mentor this year." Platinum said. Shine quickly sat in the seat beside me.

"I know who you both are. What I don't know is how you're planning to win. I suggest going with the careers. That way you just have about 5 other people to deal with." Platinum said. We nodded.

"Another thing is to look nice. Shine, you will have no problem with this. The way you present yourself is everything. The first thing that sponsors notice is how you look." Platinum continued. We listen as Platinum told us some more useful things.

**District 2**

Asher was looking back at District 2, wanted to just remember it for good. Not that he wasn't going to see it again, but still.

Nemesis was sitting upright in a chair, her eyes kept straight forward. She didn't seem to notice anyone.

A girl walked in to the car. She had blonde hair that was in ringlets and large blue eyes. Asher couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Nemesis was repulsed.

"Well, this is a surprise, two older kids trained at the academy! Would never have guessed!" She squealed. Asher knew she was sarcastic, but she said it as if she was actually surprised.

"I'm Trytenia Trojan, your mentor." Trytenia said; her eyes looked out the window, then at the tributes. She eyed them up and down and smiled. Nemesis shook her head.

"No, I refuse to be mentored by this blonde bimbo." She sneered. Nemesis started to get up and walk away.

In a split second, Trytenia has Nemesis pinned against the wall. Asher watched.

"Listen, I won these games when I was 12. You're 15 and you haven't won any. So I suggest you respect me or die." Trytenia said. Her tone was nothing like it was a few seconds ago.

"I can do this without you." Nemesis gritted. Trytenia smiled.

"I'll remember that." She said. She let Nemesis go and watched her leave.

Her personality changed in a split second and she was all happy and cheery again. Asher liked this girl. A lot.

**District 3**

Glitch looked around. He hated this, he hated it all. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to go into the games. He was going to lead the 3rd rebellion against the Capitol. But then he thought of something.

Just because he was in the games doesn't meant he couldn't rebel. Glitch had a new game plan. And what he is planning will leave everyone speechless.

Fae's fingers glided over the numerous bottles of alcohol. They all looked so fancy. She finally picked the one that sounded the fanciest and poured herself a glass of it.

The doors open and their mentor stepped out. Videa Darkus: winner of the 163rd games. She surprised everyone because she won by spiking the Career's water supply with nightlock juice. She had lived on the streets of District 3, making her violent and unfriendly. And that, over any academy, was the most lethal of all. She didn't show kindness or love, because she never experienced them.

The 14 year old took a look at this year's tributes. One was drinking and one didn't even look at her. She glared at them.

"You know glaring at us isn't going to make us any better in the arena." Glitch said. Videa was about to say something when she recognized him.

"Pissing off your mentor isn't going to help either." Video snapped. "You don't even have a plan yet."

"I do, and it sure as hell doesn't include you." Glitch said. Fae's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh shit." She muttered under her breath.

**District 4**

They boarded the train hand and hand. Their escort escorted them to the main car, where their mentor was waiting for them.

Their mentor was a girl with brown-black hair and blue eyes. She invited them to sit in the chairs across from her.

"You guys are together? I can work with that." She said. Michael and Amber looked at each other and looked at their mentor.

"What is your name?" Michael asked, trying not to sound rude. The girl smiled.

"Kaya, I won the 156th games." Kaya told them.

"Is there anything advice that you can give us?" Amber asked. Kaya took a breath.

"Don't join the Careers." Kaya said, surprising them. "If you want to win, don't rely on someone that can kill you in a split second." She said. They nodded.

"I think I can work with you guys." Kaya smiled.

**District 5**

Coy looked out the window, thinking about, well everything. Coy's mind is like a browser with 289 tabs open. All the time. She didn't say anything to her district partner.

A man in his mid-thirties stepped into the room. He looked at Coy.

"Where is the other tribute?" he asked gruffly. Coy shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you're not going to last that long in the games." He said, observing her silence. Coy remained silent.

"You're going to die, a painful bloody death." He said. He was going to go on but Coy stopped him

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work." She said, her eyes never leaving the window. The man looked shocked. Coy looked at him

Zero came in from the bar car, with a different bottle in each hand.

"THIS IS PARADISE." He screamed and proceeded to chug the bottles. The man glared at him and turned his attention back to Coy.

"I'm Avalanche, your lifeline and mentor." He said. Coy nodded.

"Well, we have a small bloodbath tribute and a drunken bloodbath tribute, let's see how you die." Avalanche said.

Coy decided to break eye contact and look at the window. Coy know what she must do, and she will do it with or without his help.

**District 6**

Adeline watched as Reef ran around the train. He was excited and wanted to explore every bit of it. Poor kid, he doesn't know what he is in for.

A man walked in and stopped when he saw Adeline.

"No, you didn't." He said. Adeline nodded.

"I got reaped dad." She said. She stood up and gave him a hug. Reeflu ran in and stopped when he saw the man.

"Oh cool! A new person! What is your name?" He asked. The man was confused. Adeline whispered to him that the boy doesn't know what the Hunger Games are.

"I'm Aden, and right now I am going to explain everything to you ok buddy?" Aden asked. Reef nodded.

Adeline watched as her father began to explain what the Hunger Games are. He did it in a way that wouldn't really scare Reef. Her dad always knew how to do things like this.

**District 7**

Judah and Empoine sat at the table, eating some of the never-ending food they had.

A woman walked in. She was very pretty. She sat down with them and looked at them.

"Well, I have some pretty decent tributes this year." She said.

"What is your name?" Judah asked.

"Nola Cobalt; I'm your mentor this year." Nola said. They nodded.

"So, how do you win?" Empoine asked. Nola took a deep breath.

"You have to kill." She said. She stared at the table for a while.

She came back to reality. "So what are you skilled at weapon wise?" She asked.

"I can swing an axe." Empoine said.

"I can use a club." Judah said. Nola nodded.

"My advice is to show your strengths. The higher your score the more sponsors that you get." Nola told them. Judah and Empoine nodded and the trio talked more about the games.

* * *

I looked at Enrico look at Nola.

"So is it true? Do you really have a crush on Nola?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said. "But she doesn't know I exist." I frowned.

"You should ask her in the you-know-what." I told him. He knew what I meant and shook his head.

"She will say no." He said. "Wanna bet?" "No." "Ok then."

* * *

**District 8**

Dexter looked around, admiring all of the luxury of the train. He was amazed at how the Capitol can have all of this food and some of the districts are starving.

"AHH!" Dexter heard a scream. Angelita ran into the main car.

"What happened?" Dexter asked.

"I SAW A BIRD!" Angelita cried. Dexter blinked.

"Oh no, you saw a bird. That is the worst thing that could ever happen to a person." Dexter said in monotone and sarcasm.

"Hey I am sorry, I just fucking hate birds." Angelita's voice trailed off when he saw a man walk into the car. He looked at Angelita then Dexter.

"Well hello there. I am Feliciano Vargas, your mentor." Feliciano said.

"I'm Angelita Mortici, mortician's daughter." Angelita stuck out her hand for him to shake. Feliciano shook it, a little surprised that someone could be so upbeat at a time like this.

"Dexter Granger." Feliciano also shook his hand.

"Now onto business, what are your skills." He asked the two tributes.

"Well, I am pretty handy with a knife if I do say so myself." Angelita said.

"I can use a javelin." Dexter stuttered. Feliciano nodded.

"Alrigthy then." He said

**District 9**

Barley and Katri walked on the train. The first thing they saw was a man eating food.

Barley quickly loaded his plate with food. He doesn't get fed every day in District 9, so this much food is an honor. Katri was impressed by its luxury, running her hands over the couches and tables.

They sat near the man. "I'm Hamm, your mentor." The man said. Katri and Barley nodded. Hamm looked at Katri.

"I know who you are, you're Kenneth's daughter. I know him, he's a good guy." Hamm told her.

"Yeah, about my dad, where is he?" Katri asked, as she was expecting her dad to be her mentor.

"Your dad and I are the only victors and we rotate each year. This is my year." Hamm explained. Katri frowned.

"Do you have any tips for us in the arena?" Barley asked.

"In the bloodbath, grab a weapon. Even if it's not the weapon you're skilled at, it will be useful." Hamm said. The tributes nodded and the three continued eating the delicious food.

**District 10**

Colton and Havana sat down with some food that they were handed and waited for their mentor to arrive.

Finally a man walked in and sat down in front of the two.

"Well, look who we have here, two more victims for the games." The man said.

"I'm sorry and your name was?" Colton asked.

"Tanner. Unfortunately I'm your mentor." Tanner rolled his eyes.

Colton and Havana knew who he was. He's an extremely vain, spoiled rotten, jerk that wouldn't help them in any way. Oh god, they were doomed.

The rest of the train ride was just Tanner talking about how HE won the games and what HE got out of it and how HE basically lied his way out of the arena.

Finally he left to go get something from the bar car. Havana turned towards Colton.

"Colton what are we going to do, he won't send us any gifts I just know it." Havana worried. Colton took a breath.

"We are just going to have to grab everything we can from the Cornucopia and ration it out. We can make it far, I know we can." Colton told her. Havana nodded, knowing why he didn't say win.

Because in the end, nobody wins.

**District 11**

Kendrick looked around the train. He was kinda of shocked, but figured it just one of the perks of begin in the Capitol. He grabbed a piece of lamb and began eating it.

He looked at Cassia. She was looked around, but her face still the same.

A man walked in and sat down at the dinner table. He didn't really seem to notice them. He loaded his plate with food. Before he began eating he turned around to face the two.

"Hi." He said; sarcasm weaved into his voice. Cassia glared at him and Kendrick just watched.

"Are you our mentor?" Cassia asked.

"Yes." "Well, instead of stuffing your face, how about you help us fucking win." Cassia snapped.

"Well, instead of acting like you know what you are doing, how about you let me finish and then I will give you what you want." The man sneered.

"What's your name?" Kendrick asked.

"Patch." Patch said. Then he began to eat. Cassia and Kendrick just stared at him until Cassia sat opposite of him.

"Listen, I plan to win these games, so you can either help me or I win by myself." Cassia said, anger rising from her voice.

"Be my guest." Patch muttered. Cassia's mouth dropped to the floor, as she was not expecting that answer. Kendrick just watched as Cassia capped on Patch.

**District 12**

Mason sat down, taking in everything on the train. He was eating the delicious food. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Too bad it was to his certain death.

Lily looked out the window, accepting the fact that she may never see this place.

A girl came in, with brown hair and silver eyes. She looked at the two tributes with sorrow.

Mason knew exactly who she was. She was Mackenzie Mellark, descendent of the famous Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Mackenzie let the boy eat while she talked to Lily.

"Hey, I'm sorry this happened to you Lily." Mackenzie said. Lily looked at her.

"How do you know my name?" Lily asked.

"Unlike most of the mentors, I actually watch the reapings. What you did for your friend was amazing." Mackenzie said. Lily smiled.

"But with volunteering comes a risk. Because of my grandmother's actions, people are going to thing that you will try and become the next Mockingjay. So you will have to show that you don't want to overthrow, even if you want to." Mackenzie explained. Lily nodded. Lily likes Mackenzie, because like Lily, Mackenzie has a deep hatred for the Capitol.

"How do you win?" Lily asked. Mackenzie took a breath.

"You win by being smart. You have to stay out of people's way, at least in the beginning. But at one point, you know you have to fight. Do you understand me?" Mackenzie asked.

Lily nodded. Mason joined them and they tried to make a winning plan.

* * *

I clicked the TV off. Enrico finished editing and sent in to the Capitol Network.

"Well, this is off to a good start." Enrico said. "Are you nervous?" He asked her.

"Not really. You guys have been really helpful. I just hope that everything turns out alright when the games start." I said. Enrico nodded.

The TV clicked back on and a new message appeared.

**All Tributes Have Entered the Remake Center**

* * *

**Well that took forever to write. About a day, yeah you're welcome. So now that you have seen all of the tributes, vote on your favorites in the poll. And tell me who you want to sponsor sponsors! And don't forget to review.**


	16. Chariot Rides

**Hey guys! So I saw that a lot of the enjoyed that train rides. Thanks! So here is the schedule for Just a Game!**

**Chariot Rides- Right now!**

**Training Day 1- Next**

**Training Day 2- After That**

**Training Day 3- After That**

**Interviews- After That**

**Secret Twist- aka. The you-know-what.**

**Bloodbath!**

**The Training days are going to take a little long to write, because I have to alternative between 24 different POV which will get confusing. **

**Also a little advertising! Are you an awesome freak like I am? Well there is a Facebook page for that! It's called Freaktown and you can go like it on Facebook! I am an admin on there. Mah name is Morphine. So go like it! **

**Anyways to the chariots!**

Hala's POV

I opened the door to the control room. This was the second part of the penthouse. The first part is where we all hang out, watch TV, chill. The second part is where we control the Hunger Games. And let me tell you, it's freaking awesome.

You walk in and you're standing on a white little stage with silver railings. This is where I hang out. I have a fucking awesome chair that gives massages. On each side of the stage there are staircases. They are small, about 6 steps each. Then you see the control panel.

The control panel itself is a big, white, sleek circle. There are five seats surround the circle, one for each gamemaker. Each station has a projector that displays holograms in front and on the sides of that station. Each gamemaker has a stylus that they can used to navigate, although Dani prefers to use her fingers.

The station's sizes depend on the part that they play. Dani has the biggest station, because she is main person that controls the games. Right under me, of course. Enrico's is slightly smaller than Dani's, because he controls every single camera. Elena, Andy, and Dmitri have the rest.

The door opens behind me and the others come in. Dani is the first in, and goes right to her station, hooking up her tablet to the panel to transport the info. Dmitri is next, taking his station. Elena is riding on Andy's back, and Enrico came in last, sliding down the railing.

I watched as Dani's station was lighted up immediately. It was like her hands had a mind of their own, going to different places at different times. No one dared to speak to her.

Enrico was looked at 24 different scenes at his station. All of the tributes were getting ready for the chariot rides. Enrico switch to the City Circle, where President Mayerson was sitting in his throne.

All of the mentors were sitting in smaller thrones beside him. They all had their crowns on. Trytenia was to his right, because he had a soft spot for the District 2 victor. Everyone was waiting eagerly for the rides to start.

"Hala, the tributes are boarding the chariots." Enrico reported. I nodded and everyone put on their headsets. Enrico pulled the main camera onto the big screen. I took a breath.

"Dani, start the anthem now." I said. With the touch of a button the timeless melody began, making the Capitolians more eager than ever. I smiled.

"Ok guys, first chariot goes out on my count." I told them. "Three, two, one, go Dani!"

The doors open and the District 1 tributes were greeted by the roars of the crowd. Their horses were draped in deep purple fabric. Conner was almost bare, sporting a purple speedo. Shine on the other hand, had an elaborate strapless purple gown. Something tells me that Conner's stylist was a little too happy with his body. Enrico switches the camera to Platinum's reaction, who is chucking at Conner's not-so-much-of-a-outfit.

District 2's tributes were dressed as Greek Gods. Asher had a white toga and gold wire wrapped around his legs. Nemesis was wearing a white dress that went to her mid-thigh. She had gold wire wrapped around her waist and legs. They both had crowns on similar to the victors crowns. Enrico switched the shot to Trytenia, who was looking at the two with a smile and a glint in her eye.

Both of the District 3 tributes have full metallic body suits with electric blue wires running all over. Fae's hair was pulled back into a sleek, high, brown ponytail. Enrico switched to the shot of Videa, who was glaring at them with an almost evil look. It was very menacing for a 14 year old.

For District 4, the tributes were draped in light blue fabric. Their shoulders and outer upper thighs were tinted blue. Michael sported a toga and Amber had on a light blue strapless baby doll dress. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back. Both of them had tridents and bare feet. Enrico showed Kaya smiling and clapping along with the excited Capitol citizens.

District 5 was all about the electricity. Zero had a deep blue tux and Coy had a tight, deep blue tube dress. On each of them one big, metallic yellow lightning bolt ran diagonally across their body. Coy's auburn hair was teased to the max, with a lightning bolt halo resting on top of her head. We saw Avalanche smirk at their appearance. The Capitol was especially pleased with this, because normally the District 5 tributes weren't quite so…electrifying.

District 6 definitely showed their industry. Reef had on a black tux and Adeline had on a black dress. Her makeup was dark and edgy. Small trains spiraled around them in midair. It was dark, gothic, and surprisingly eye-catching. With all of the white and blue and purple, black stood out. Enrico showed Aden proudly smiling at the two.

District 7 also did a good job at showing their industry. Judah had on a plaid shirt with suspenders, and stovepipe pants that looked like the bark of the tree. In his hand was an axe. Empoine had on a plaid, flowery shirt that showed her stomach, and from the waist down it looked like she was a tree. We saw Nola give a small smile. Enrico held the camera on her longer than usual. I smiled at Enrico's crush on the mentor.

District 8 was a little bit…different. Dexter is what I think is a thread spool. Um…ok? Angelita has on a white dress that cuts off in the front right past the hips, while the rest trains in the back. In the front you can see many layers and colorful tulle. In her hair is a flower with a rainbow of ribbons flowing from it. Enrico showed Feliciano clapping hard, proud of them both.

District 9 was very cool. They were dressed up as Indians, but with a twist. Their clothes were made of metallic gold fabric, giving it a Capitol edge. They both wore moccasins, and had red painted across their foreheads and down in between their eyebrows in a sharp triangle. They both had spears in their hands. This is different because District 9 isn't the most menacing district. We saw Hamm give a thumb up to Katri and Barley.

District 10 was the usual. Colton was dressed as a cowboy, and Havana was dressed as a cowgirl. It was nothing new, well, except for Colton's lasso, which had metal spikes attaches to it. That was pretty cool. Tanner rolled his eyes and slouched in his chair.

District 11 was also unique. Kendrick was dressed up as a scarecrow; his shirt and pants all patched and torn, bits of hay coming from him. And he carries a pitchfork. I bet that would be uncomfortable. Cassia was dressed as a monarch butterfly. Her dress was tight around her chest and then it poofs out very big. It's orange with black spots over it. Very pretty. It's funny because we see Patch just staring at them like "I really wish I had different tributes."

Finally District 12 came out. A chill went down my spine. The last time a girl from District 12 volunteered it sparked a rebellion. The costume is what really set it off. But we were happy when we saw District 12's outfits. Lily had on a black strapless dress that appeared to disintegrate when it reached the bottom. Mason's tux did the same thing. The stylists were smart this year. We saw Mackenzie smile and clap for the two.

"President Mayerson, you're live." I said into my Bluetooth. Enrico quickly switched the camera to the president. The president stood up and went to his podium. The mentors also rose for respect.

"Tributes, we welcome you! We thank you for your sacrifice and for your courage. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." He bellows, getting the applause of the Capitol. Yeah, he wasn't the best at speeches, but he had one hell of a voice.

The chariots rode off into the training center, and Enrico shut off the cameras. We clapped for ourselves. I looked around.

"Wait a minute, where's Brooklynn?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.

Brooklynn's POV (**FIRST TIME!**)

I peeked out behind a wall, looking at the tributes after the rides. Some were relieved, some didn't have any emotion.

One couple did stick out to me: the District 4 couple. After they got off their chariot the boy picked up the girl and spun her around. They stopped and stared into each other's eyes for a moment, as if looking for signs of second thoughts. Then they kissed.

It was perfect in my opinion, I mean I have never kissed a boy and all, but it seemed perfect. The boy's hands were on her waist, the girl's hands rested on his shoulders. It seemed natural, like they have done it all the time. I smiled.

I looked around some more. The district 2 girl was looking at an empty space like someone was there. The district 2 boy was talking to his mentor. From what I could read, he was flirting with her. She smiled and shook her head.

"I know you; you go after every woman you see without a second thought. Well I'm not interested." I read. Oh snap, that was bad. The boy was talking too fast I couldn't read, but somehow they ended up holding hands into the elevator. Well, ok?

I look over and found someone staring back at me: the district 12 boy. He looked like he was my age, and looked fairly cute. But I couldn't fall for him; he is a tribute, I am a Capitolian. I quickly retracted my head from around the wall. I quickly and quietly went back into the Gamemakers Center.

I went upstairs to my room, and went to my keyboard. I began playing a song that reminded me of my friends back home. I went to the last chorus and ending: my favorite.

_My legs are dangling off the edge_

_Bottom of the bottle is my only friend_

_I think I slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone_

_My legs are dangling off the edge_

_Stomach full of pills didn't work again_

_I put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone_

_I wish that I could fly_

_Way up in the sky_

_Like the birds so high_

_Oh I might just try_

_I wish that I could fly_

_Way up in the sky_

_Like the birds so high_

_Oh I might just try_

_Oh I might just die._

**And there you go! Sorry it's not on Friday but hey, yall don't care right! So I have decided for the training days I will focused on the tributes with the most votes. So if you are reading this story and haven't bothers to review (I know who you are, followers that don't do anything) go vote da poll to increase your chances of begin satisfied with mah story. Also 15 sponsor points go to who knows that song. Review!**


	17. Training Day 1

**Hey guys! OMG I just hit 100 reviews! I'm so ducking happy! So now is the start of the training days. Oh boy, let see how this goes. So the people in the training days will depend on the number of votes a tribute gets in the poll. Also, nobody got my ducking clue! Maybe Districts 5 through 7 will help you out on that one. On that note, let's start the training. And no, the training will not be in Hala's POV the whole time. Calm yo tits. Or man boobs. Whatever I'm moving on!**

Hala's POV

The Gamemakers and I watched as Shalev gave the 24 tributes the instructions. We had our little balcony that we watch the tributes train.

I look at all of them. One of these youths is going to be the winner, the one who defy what we so cleverly created.

I looked at the other gamemakers. Elena was curled up in her chair, doodling on her notebook. Andy was on the ground playing the Knife Game; with a pen. Enrico wasn't here; he was controlling the cameras back in the gamemakers center. Dani was looking out at the tributes, her hands playing a mental game. Dmitri was at a meeting with President Mayerson.

Brooklynn is here too. She is sitting upright in a chair, looking at the tributes. Her eyes darted from person to person, from station to station, reading Shalev's words and looking at the tribute's reactions.

"You guys may begin training. Good luck." Shalev dismissed them. Elena looked up from her notebook, and Andy stopped mid-song. We all paid attention for what was to come.

Katri Selkirk POV- District 9 Female

I walked away from Shalev, my eyes scanning all of the stations. My district partner Barley was walking towards the baton station and the careers were going through the gauntlet. Finally my eyes land on a tree.

I thought about that incident before the reaping, and yeah, I needed some work. I rub my hands together and began to climb the tree.

I was going up, I felt fucking awesome. I looked down to see how far I was. Damn, I was like about a foot off the ground. Well, now I feel stupid.

_Hey Tarzan, you're actually supposed to go up the tree! _I could hear Saff taunting me in my head. I smiled and hopped to the ground. Fuck this station; I'm going to a different one.

I look over and saw an archery station. I walked over to it and picked up the provided bow. I plucked an arrow from the rack and set it up. I closed my eyes and let go.

I heard the arrow hit a target and opened my eyes. It wasn't too far from the center. Pretty fucking awesome.

Coy Salome's POV- District 5 Female

I step up on the platform, ready to take the test. I'm currently in the edible plants and insects station; not the most popular. But I like it like that; I like being under the radar.

_Three, Two, One, GO_ I saw the numbers flash on to the screen, and my mind and hands became one. The test went faster and faster, my memory from the books pushing to the front of my mind. My eyes darted from each plant, and for once, I thought I was unstoppable. I didn't need weapons to win the Hunger Games, I just needed my mind.

_Test Complete. Score of 100/100._ Appeared on the screen. I smiled. Mit would be proud of me.

What about Mit. Why did he have to push these thoughts of love and romance into my head at a time like this? Why does he like me? I may not live to hear the answer.

I look up and realized that the gamemakers are looking at me. One of them in particular was interested. I avoided there glaze and when off to a different station.

Conner Gold's POV- District 1 Male

I got my food and sat down next to Shine. We starting eating and District 2 tributes came over.

"Asher Stevens." Asher introduced himself.

"Nemesis Sieve." Nemesis said. I shook both of their hands.

"I'm Conner Gold, and this is Shine Helios." I introduced both of us. Asher nodded and sat down.

"So is this all the careers this year?" Shine asked, twirling a lock of hair on her finger.

"I talked to the District 4 tributes; they want nothing to do with us." Nemesis said. I nodded.

"So this is it?" Asher asked. He had a point, you can't really be that menacing with only four people. I looked around. I got an idea.

"How about the tributes from 11? They look promising." I asked. The three looked back at the boy and girl, and then faced me.

"Let's just wait and see how they train." Asher suggested. We all agreed. I smiled; the careers are coming along nicely.

Adeline Hanran's POV- District 6 Female

"You're doing great." The trainer said. I looked at what I have done. I have created a trap that leaves a tribute dangling by one foot. I feel accomplished.

I look around to see what the other tributes are doing. Some people over at the sword stations, Reef is at the knot tying station, other people are at the rope course. But one person sticks out to me.

The district 3 male: Glitch, I think his name was. He was just sitting in the spot where he was standing when Shalev was giving instructions. He was watching all of the tributes train. I walked over to him.

"Um, shouldn't you be training right now?" I asked. He looked up at me, his brown eyes piercing through to the back of my skull.

"Why should I train when I'm not going to win?" He asked me.

"You could win, any of us could really. Well except for Zero over there." I looked over at Zero, who was passed out in the ropes course.

"I'm not going to win because I don't want to participate." Glitch said. I raised my eyebrows.

"But you have to participate." I say. You just can't refuse the Hunger Games.

"I don't and I won't. My plan is that the Capitol will never forget the name Glitch Grey." Glitch said. I glared at him and walked away.

Nemesis Sieve's POV- District 2 Female

The targets lit up, and I quickly threw the spear at the farthest one. It landed right in the center.

I go and pick up another one. It was smooth, cold, like the ones back at the academy. I felt the tip with my hand and watch the blood drip out of the cut. That was my lust; I crave to have it shed. That surge of power I get whenever I killed an animal. Hopefully it will be even greater when I kill a human.

"You know you actually throw the spear, not just look at it right?" A voice startled me. I turned around, and my eyes met everyone at the different stations. If they weren't talking to me, then who was?

"Over here Nemmy." I clenched my teeth, no one calls me Nemmy. Avrica was sitting up in the tree. But he was different. He appeared to be my age now, not the seven year old I remembered.

"Go away." I muttered. He hoped off the tree, and smirked at me.

"Well it's nice to see you too Nemmy. Eight years dead and you have changed completely." He said.

"Well, you have changed too, you're older. And uglier." I said. He chuckled.

"I knew you wouldn't talk to me as a seven year old, so I changed myself to fit your talking needs." Avrica said. I turned around, I threw the spear. He continued talked.

"Nemmy, please talk to me. I'm trying to help you here." Avrica pleaded. I whipped around.

"What have you done to help me? Going up against the 18 year old? Taunting me in my sleep? Not talking to me for eight years and finally decide to communicate with me!?" I said, my temper rising.

"I'm sorry Nemmy, I really am. You were my best friend. I loved you." Avrica confessed.

"Get out of my life!" I shouted. I threw a spear at him and he disappeared.

I looked around, everyone was looking at me. I went back to throwing spears.

Fae Finch's POV- District 3 Female

I look up at the Ropes course. Damn, it looked hard. But I believe….that I will fail.

I grab the first rope, and stepped off the ground. Okay, so far so good. I swung to the next rope, and the next. The ropes kept on going higher and higher. Finally there was this net that we had to climb across.

Well, I soon got tangled up in the net. Fuck, how am I going to get out now? I kept trying to untangle myself and finally, finally got it.

I felt onto the ground. "Fuck!" I cried. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

When I was in the stall I got out some of the grain alcohol I had smuggled into the Capitol. I looked up and saw that there were no cameras in the bathroom. I smiled.

I opened the bottle and took a swig of it. I waited a moment for that special feeling to enter my body. It came and I was in heaven. That was the most special feeling in the world.

Satisfied I went back into the training center.

Shine Helios' POV- District 1 Female

I swung the sword around. It was heavy and tiring to use. I swung around and finally hit a dummy.

I didn't kill it, well you can't really kill a dummy. I saw where I nicked it though. I jumped up and down and clapped. I put down the sword and went to the knives stations.

I picked up a knife and threw it at the target. It landed right in the center. I smiled. I kept throwing them. This was the only area I was really good at.

I wish Lavender was with me, we would be having so much fun right now. Oh well, I was going to see her soon anyways.

I am going to win, and join my siblings as victors.

**There you go! So the next training day will take a little longer to write because I have more tributes to write for. Also new polls! I have two, so I might alternate so one day the one poll is on, the next day the other one, so forth. These will decide you tribute's fate in the bloodbath. Before you get out your pitchforks and touches, some of the tributes will be surviving no matter what the poll says, for plot purposes. But some authors aren't even alive out there! If you submitted a tribute and you haven't reviews or PMd me back and things, your tributes will die in the bloodbath. I don't repeat, because I'm too lazy to retype it. So go vote on the polls and more important review!**


	18. Training Day 2

**Hey guys! So I'm still happy that I got like over 100 reviews! I feel special. So I went to the party last night that rocked. I met two people that I will forever more talk to****. So OAA's are over! Now we just have exams! Then boards! I'm being sarcastic! Lol, so this chapter is going to be long. **

Asher Stevens' POV- District 2 Male

_Drip Drop Drip Drop_

I wake up to the sound of rain beating against the window. I look over, and to my surprise I saw Trytenia. She was looking out at the rain.

"Hey." I said, my voice a little wacked from sleep. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She said and walked over to my bed and sat down. I sat up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She cocked her head a little and her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"Remember what?" I said.

"You were screaming in your sleep last night and I came in and calmed you down and you insisted that I stay so I slept with you for the night." Trytenia explained. My eyes widened.

"And may I say." She continued. "I love your six pack." She smiled. I smirked.

"Glad you liked it." I said. She got up.

"Go get dressed Asher." She said. I got up. She started to walk out of the door when I stopped her.

I turned her around to face me and I kissed her. She was at first surprised, but then decided to go with it. To my surprise, the kiss developed into a make out. I loved every second of it, for she wasn't like any other girl.

We let go solely for breathing purposes. She looked into my eyes and smiled a little.

"Well that's a nice way to start off a morning." She said softly. I smiled. She pushed me into the bathroom.

"Go get dressed so we can eat." She said. I nodded.

Reeflu Tallulah's POV- District 6 Male

I watched as the older kids jumped from block to block while the men in white swung clubs at their feet. Some fell, and some made it all the way through. I could do that, I'm faster than the older kids back home.

I step up on the first block and start jumping. Why is this so hard for them? This is easy! I swiftly jumped from block to block, avoiding all clubs that the men were swinging at me.

"Weee!" I quietly said. I landed on the ground. I look around and see the people up in the window staring at me. One of them looks about my age. I wonder if she could be my friend, since no one else is interested! I skip off to the next station.

Lily Clark POV- District 12 Female

I walked over to the knives station. My brother taught me how to throw one, so I would say that I'm pretty decent.

I picked up one, feeling it in my palm. It is smooth, cold, and heartless. Almost like the Hunger Games themselves. I look at the target, and throw the knife. It did a full turn and pierced into the center of the target.

I smiled; the little feeling in my stomach satisfied me. I looked over and the Careers were talking to the District 11 tributes. It looks like they were being added. Well that is…unconventional, but then again, so are the fucking Hunger Games.

I picked up another knife and threw it at the target.

Cassia Velt POV- District 11 Female

"So what do you guys say, want to be a part of the Careers?" Conner asked. Kendrick and I were invited to join the Careers.

"Sure." I said, and shook my new allies' hands. Kendrick was staring in the distance and then he shook his head.

"No, count me out." He said quietly, and backed away from the huddled group. Shine rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, he won't even last anyway." Shine scoffed. The Careers turned their attention back to me.

"Welcome to the Careers." Conner said. I smiled, because with the careers, I can win easier.

Empoine Wren POV- District 7 Female

"Ready, set, throws it." The trainer said. I swung the axe around and let it fly out of my hands. I watched as the axe turned and barley hit the target.

I heard the bell signaling lunchtime. I sigh; winning is going to be hard with barely any skills. But not impossible, maybe the odds will be in my favor this year. I get my lunch and sit down to check out what I'm going up against.

The Careers were made up of two trained-since-I-could-walk 18 years old males, from Districts 1 and 2. A scary as hell 15 year old from District 2; an airheaded blonde girl from District 1, and the girl from District 11, who I have nicknamed 'The Mega Bitch'.

Let's see, who else looks like competition. The boy from 11 looks pretty strong, he could win. The boy from five….looks like death is just waiting to come and get him. The girl from 5, she was really smart. There are two 12 year olds this year, the boy from 6 and the boy from 12. The District 4 and District 10 tributes haven't left each other's side since the Chariots.

I continue eating my food. If I was going to win, I sure as hell gotta find a way to outsmart these people.

Dexter Granger POV - District 8 Male

I set the javelin down on the rack and headed to the next station. I am trying to hit all the weapons so I am ready to pick up anything come time for the bloodbath. The next station on my list is the archery station. It was occupied by the District 4 female, who wasn't so bad at it.

I picked up the bow and sent the arrow flying. It lands semi-close to the target. Not bad, but not good either. Weapons aren't my best forte. I looked up at the gamemakers, who were eating from the never-ending feast of food.

The gamemakers don't look so old this year; 20 to 25 years old. They actually have a young girl in there as well; looking about 12-13 years old. They are new, so that will probably mean a crueler arena.

I sent a few more arrows flying and then put the bow on the rack. I headed to the next station.

Kendrick Croppe POV- District 11 Male

I wrestled one of the assistants provided. This was easy; I was the wrestling champion back home. The guy was defeated in like five seconds. As I walked over to the next station I couldn't help but think about the conversation I had when meeting my stylist a few days ago.

_I sat on the table waiting to meet my stylist. I think my prep team mentioned that her name was Tangerin._

_A woman walked in. Her hair was curly white and she had an electric blue dress with bright orange boots. She eyed me up and down a few times and looked into my eyes._

"_Gay right?" she asked. Wait, what?_

"_Excuse me?" I asked, not thinking I heard her right._

"_You're gay, aren't you?" She repeated. No way, she cannot tell a sexuality by just looking at a person. _

"_What?" I repeat._

"_And by the looks of it, it looks like you have been keeping it a secret for a while. Don't worry, your secret safe with me." she said. I give up, she is officially a creeper._

"_Better be…" I mumble. She smiled._

I still question how a person can tell if someone is gay or not just by looking at them. I remember when the Careers asked me to join them. I don't want to join the Careers, as my family and I hate the fact that three districts get special treatment. Every district is a piece in the games; like a giant game of chess.

The only difference is that with chess, a person loses and a person wins. With the Hunger Games, no one wins.

Havana Axton POV- District 10 Female

I just got done tying the last knot when the bell signaling the training day was over rung. Colton and I stood up and walked to the elevator.

Colton right now is my only friend. He is the only one that I feel safe around, and he is my ally. I remember when we were kids and when he had free time we would sometimes hang out together.

We step out of the elevator and onto our floor. I looked and saw Tanner lying back on the couch watching a screen.

"I'm singing in the rain! Ooolll! Just singing in the rain! Ahhhhhhh! What a glorious feeling! WOOHOOHOO! I'm so happy again! I'm laughing at the clouds! So dark, up above! The suns in my heart and I'm ready for love. Owww! Let the stormy clouds chase! OOLL! Everyone from the place! OO OOLLL! Come one with the rain! I have a smile on my face! I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain! Just singin, singin, in the rain!" We heard from the screen.

Tanner was cracking up. I looked at the screen. Oh my god, I can't even describe how graphic this is. This is horrible.

"What are you watching?!" I exclaimed. Tanner looked at a box.

"A Clockwork Orange." Tanner grinned. I kept watching that scene. Tanner kept laughing.

"How the hell do you find this funny?" I demanded. Tanner looked at me.

"How do you not find this funny? That looks like fucking fun!" Tanner exclaimed. I opened my mouth in shock. Colton was also shocked.

"I could do it to you." Tanner smiled. That's it. I ran to my room. I sat on my bed and cried.

He has gone too far, way too far. I looked out the window. At all the aliens that walk underneath me. I hate the Capitol. I'm sure at least ONE point in his life Tanner was nice. Even it was just for a second. But the Capitol turned him into a jerk.

I heard the door open but didn't bother to turn around. I felt Colton put his hand on my back.

"I'm sorry he said that to you Havana." Colton said. I shook my head.

"You didn't do anything; therefore you have nothing to be sorry about." I said. Colton was silent for a moment.

"Havana we don't need him, we got sponsors." He said. He knew what I was thinking; that Tanner will be useless.

We heard a knock on the door. Colton got up and answered it. There stood our escort.

"It's time for dinner!" She chirped. Colton looked at me, and I shook my head.

We ate dinner in my room that night, and for the first time since I was reaped, I felt good. With Colton, I felt like I could do anything.

When we were finish Colton started to get up to leave, but I stopped him.

"Please sleep with me tonight?" I asked. "I don't want to be alone."

Colton stared at me for a moment and nodded. "Ok." He said. "I will get my night clothes, be right back." He said. I nodded.

I climbed onto the bed and got under the covers. Colton came in and did the same. I turned off the light.

"Goodnight Colton." "Goodnight Havana."

**So that is training day 2! Sorry it took so damn long! I wrote this partially on da bus, fun fact. If you guys are interested in the scene Tanner was watching just youtube 'a clockwork orange singing in the rain' warning: is graphic. So the poll will be switched after I post this chapter so by the time you read it it will be up! This is the 'Who do you want to die in the bloodbath?' don't worry, with will be a blind poll. And I know a lot of people don't want to answer but hey, if you vote, the less chance your tribute will die in the bloodbath, because I am picking 3 orginally non-bloodbath tributes as bloodbath tributes. Review!**


	19. Training Day 3

**Hey guys! So I found out that school is an awesome place to type. So yer. It's kinda weird because my school has a metal detector in the front door that I go through every day and it didn't go off with the computer in my bag. So updates will be generally faster with this new idea! So here is the final training day chapter!**

Brooklynn Morrell POV- Gamemakers Sister

I wake up to silence. Not that surprised, been waking up to that for a long time. It's like 6:30 in the morning; no one is up. Capitol people like to sleep in because they have nothing else to do. I like to get up early, just for that reason.

I get dressed and got my ribbons. I wrapped them around my wrists to hide…the scars. I slipped some shoes on and when out of the building.

I remember that I have to go and pick up the invitations for the tributes. They're at the president's house, so ima have to get it myself. I walked to the president's house and the peacekeepers let me in.

I was about to walk in when I saw the president talking on the phone with someone. I lean in to read.

"No, no that's not what I'm worried about. Ten years ago is when she won, the hijacking was successful. But this thing that Hala's planning, that was they did during her games, it could bring back memories. Okay, I have to go, bye." Mr. Mayerson touched the button in his ear. He smiled at me.

"You are here to pick up the invitations?" He signed. He doesn't know I can read lips, so he uses sign language with me. I nodded. He picks up a basket full of white envelopes.

"Thank you." I signed and walked out. I thought about what he had said. Ten years ago? Ten years ago was the 154th games, which were won by, um, who was it? Oh yeah, Dmitri! Then why did he say she? Oh well, I can check the past games folders when I go back to the gamemakers center.

Angelita Mortici POV- District 8 Female

I look up at the newest station at the training center. They got this the last games and it seems really interesting to me. It's a little room that throws weapons at you. It's supposed to teach you how to dodge, which I already know how to do. Now, throwing weapons at tributes could result in death before the Hunger Games, so it's all holographic.

I went and told Shalev that I was going in the room, so no one thinks I'm escaping or anything. She nods and lets me in.

I walk in and it's just a plain white room, with one red button. Oh my god it's a button! I run over and push it, being a fan of pushing buttons and pulled levers and stuff.

The room instantly turns into an arena. Suddenly knives started coming at me.

"Oh shit!" I sucked in a breath. I bend back and contract forward to dodge. More knives kept coming, and it got harder and harder. Gosh, this is harder than when I told Leah that I accidently killed her TamGotChi. I ran from her as she used her slingshot to project needles from the sewing room at me.

Soon it was too much for me, and I pressed the button and the arena became a room again. I caught my breath. This is hard. Start to walk out when I remember something.

I walked back to the button and pushed it. I stopped trying, and danced. I am a great dancer, been doing it since 9, and this could be a dance.

It worked. I happily walked out of the room.

Judah Oaks POV- District 7 Male

I finish my fight with the attendant and head to the tree. Being from District 7, my dad taught me how to climb a tree.

I got to the top and sat down. Why did it have to be me? Why me out of every other boy in the District? My dad and I, we had an unspoken agreement. He never told me, but I just knew I had to. I had to take care of my mom and Talia. I needed to be there for them.

But I can't. I have to face 23 people to come back. And if I do, then who will I be? I won't be Judah anymore, I will change. I've seen Nola before she got reaped; she was always laughing and smiling and having fun. Now she is distant, quiet, and rarely smiles. Is that what I'm going to end up as?

Either way, my life will be changed. Either I die, or I come home possibly insane. My life is ruined.

Enrico Ramsay POV- Camera Operator (**FIRST TIME**)

I stroll around the streets of the Capitol, looking at all of the people and shops. Yes, I should be controlling the cameras that are in the training center, but there is something that the other gamemakers don't know.

There is a manual and an automatic mode to the cameras. I usually use the manual because I can control it better, but the automatic mode works just as well. I don't know how it does it, but it's just the same as me controlling it. All of yesterday I just watched movies and ate French fries, but today I decided to go out on the streets of the Capitol.

I saw Nola sitting on a bench in the Capitol Park, looking at all of the Capitol children. She was lost in thought.

I cautiously approached her. She didn't seem to notice me. I slid onto the bench next to her.

See still didn't notice me. I bit my lip, thinking of what to do. I quickly got out my notebook a scribbled something down. I put it in her lap.

_Hi_

She looked at it than me. She took the pen that was behind her ear. She wrote something and gave it back to me.

_Hi_

I wrote what I wanted to say.

_Do you want to go to Starbucks with me? _

She looked at my words for a while. She looked at me again. I leaned over to add something onto it.

_Please?_

Then I saw it. That sliver of a smile.

_Yes _

I smiled. I stood up and faced her. I held out my hand.

She looked at my hand and then at me. She took my hand and got up. We started to walk to Starbucks.

Glitch Grey POV- District 3 Male

I sat and watched as all of the other tributes train. I really should be training, because Fae told Videa that I haven't and she almost strangled me.

_Videa had me against the wall, her arm pinned against my throat. _

"_You are supposed to train you idiot! Not just sit there!" She yelled. I glared at her._

"_I am not required; therefore I will not do it." I sneered. She returned my glare. The pressure on my throat rose._

"_I could kill you." She gritted. _

"_You would be out a tribute." I said. She backed off._

Meanwhile Fae just looked at us fight while she sipped the alcohol. Gosh Capitol people are so annoying, why can't they just stay out of my way? If I don't want to train, then I don't have to.

Private Sessions are tomorrow, and only then are my talents useful.

Amber Miles POV- District 4 Female

I finally hit the target with my bow this time. Three days of training and I am good enough to go. Satisfied, I put my bow down and looked for Michael.

I couldn't see Michael, weird. But then I did have a chance to look at what I'm going up against.

Michael and I decided not to join the Careers. We just didn't feel like it was a good idea. I look at the Gauntlet. The District 1 girl was doing flips to each block. I guess she is a gymnast, because I see girl in District 4 do this all the time.

I heard the bell ring for lunch and walked towards the lunchroom. I suddenly feel I pair of arms wrapped around me. It was Michael.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you." I said.

"I was in that new room that they have. It's really cool." He said. I roll my eyes.

I get my lunch and sit across from Michael.

"What are we going to do when the bloodbath starts?" I asked him. We were going to the arena in two days, and if we are going to survive, we have to have a plan.

"Ok I was thinking this last night. You have to get the supplies and go into hiding until I get there ok; grab two backpacks and just run." He told me. I nodded.

"And what will you do?" I asked him.

"I will fight them off, you know, kill off some of our competition." Michael said. I nodded again.

Michael trains at the academy. He was supposed to volunteer at 18, but the rule in District 4 is that if an academy student gets reaped, they have to go. Why that rule is, I don't know.

"Michael, what if the arena is wacked? What if there is no hiding place?" I asked.

"Amber, you have to stop worrying. We are going to win, both of us." He said.

I just hope he is right.

Barley Wheatens POV- District 9 Male

I cut off the last head to the dummy. I was at the sword station, but I was cutting the dummies with my sickle. I prefer my sickle back at home, my wooden one with the one dull part on the blade. Not this metal Capitol one. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

I put down the sickle and walk to the insect and plant station. I remember that girl from five went through with ease. I am fairly good with identifying, but not as well as her.

The test starts and I instantly know it's gonna be hard. Plants I didn't even know existed popped on the screen, while the ones that I didn't know I quickly lost track of.

The test was done and I looked at my score. _43/100_ Well, that's better than a zero. I step off the podium and walk to the next station.

Colton Winston POV- District 10 Male

I looked at the clock. I have time to do one more station before we had to go. I looked around.

I decided to go to the snare station. I am very good with my lasso back at home, especially the one with the metal spikes. If I am lucky enough to get some rope, I can make a lasso.

The trainer, glad to have someone, shows me how to make a lasso. It is actually really simple. I do it a few more times and then stood up; great timing because the bell decided to ring.

Havana found me and we walked into the elevator. We got to our floor and went straight into my room, ignoring Tanner.

We did the same thing that we did yesterday, only this time it was raining. Hard, cold drops tapped against the window.

"The Private Sessions are tomorrow." Havana said, breaking the silence that I forgot we were having.

"What are you doing for it?" I asked, taking a bite of my delicious lamb chop. Havana shrugged.

"I don't know I might just cut up some dummies." She said. I nodded.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm just going to tie some knots and throw some weights." I said. She nodded and we looked out the window, watching the rain fall.

"You're scared aren't you?" Havana asked. This surprised me; I am scared but have chosen not to show it.

"I can see it in your eyes Colton; you don't have to say anything." She continued. I nodded.

"How can you tell how someone is by looking at them?" I inquired. She smiled a little.

"It's a gift." She said. I smiled.

**And that is the final training day! Sorry if it got crappy, I'm happy with it though. So the private sessions are next and that will come soon I promise. Then the interviews then the *ahem* and then the bloodbath! Remember, if you haven't already, vote on the poll. When you vote you are reducing the likelihood of your tribute being one of the three that I kill off. No one is safe. Review! **


	20. Training Scores

**Hey guys! So this is the private session's chapter. I got back from the ballet store and I'm going to CincyItalia fest today! I'm excitied! But anyways here is da chapter 20!**

Caesar Flickerman's face flashed onto the screen. His synthetic expression was permanently set as a smile.

"Good evening Panem!" He exclaimed. "It is time to find out the training scores for our lovely tributes of the 164th Hunger Games!"

24 tributes waiting in anticipation, seeing how they did in the sessions; Capitolians clapped eagerly. Panem was watching.

Well, almost everyone. There was one girl; she was looking at something that she probably shouldn't be. Little did we know that that will unearth a secret that will change everything.

"As you know the tributes were given a private session with the gamemakers to show their skills. There were rated on a scale of 1-12 and the scores are in!" Caesar continued.

* * *

"From District 1: Conner Gold with a score of 10!"

Platinum Gold smiled and hugged her younger cousin. "I am so proud of you." She whispered.

"And Shine Helios with a score of 6!"

Shine squealed and clapped while the others just looked at her funny.

* * *

"From District 2: Asher Stevens with a score of 9!"

"Yay!" Trytenia said. She was sitting on Asher's lap. Nemesis looked at them, disgusted.

"Come on Nemmy it's time for your scores!" Avrica exclaimed. Nemesis ignored him; she didn't really want to talk to him anymore.

"And Nemesis Sieve with a score of 10!"

"Awesome! Good job Nemmy!" Avrica said, standing right in front of her. She didn't respond.

* * *

"From District 3: Glitch Grey with a score of 9!"

Soon enough Videa was on top of him, her pinned against his throat.

"How the fuck did you get a 9! You didn't do anything!" She shouted. Glitch smirked.

"You know, this is the third time you have been on top of me." He gritted. Videa clenched her teeth and pushed harder.

"Answer me!" She said. Glitch knew he was going to pass out if he didn't tell her.

"I made. Explosives. Set them off. Made a big. Show." Glitch choked. Videa glared at him and pushed harder before she let go.

"And Fae Finch with a score of 3!"

Videa's attention turned to Fae.

"What in the name of fucks did you do?" Videa asked. Fae tried to remember what she did.

_I walked into the center with no idea what I was going to do. I just stood in front of the gamemakers with no idea._

_I remembered something. I took out my lighter and my grain alcohol. I took a swig of the alcohol and lit the lighter. I spit out the alcohol into the lighter._

_A fireball appeared. I giggled. I kept doing it._

"You're a fucking idiot!" Videa shouted. I shrugged.

* * *

"From District 4: Michael Striker with a score of 7!"

Kaya clapped and Amber kissed Michael.

"Great job." She whispered.

"And Amber Miles with a score of 7!"

Amber smiled and Michael hugged her.

"Great job guys." Kaya complemented.

* * *

"From District 5: Zero Degree with a score of 1!"

"FUCK YEAH!" Zero shouted.

"And Coy Salome with a score of 8!"

Coy smiled. Avalanche looked at her.

"That's great; you enjoy your high score. You're still a bloodbath though." Avalanche said, sarcasm embedded in his voice. Coy's smiled faded.

* * *

"From District 6, Reeflu Tallulah with a score of 4!"

Reef clapped for himself, and Aden asked him what he did.

"I ran around, and built some traps, and camouflaged myself!" Reef exclaimed. Adeline smiled.

"And Adeline Hanran with a score of 7!"

Aden kissed Adeline's head. "Great job sweetie." He said.

* * *

"From District 7: Judah Oaks with a score of 5!"

Judah didn't smile. That's wasn't good, but then again, it wasn't the worst.

"And Empoine Wren with a score of 6!"

"Great job guys." Nola said quietly. Empoine nodded.

* * *

"From District 8: Dexter Granger with a score of 2!"

Feliciano looked at him.

"Dexter?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do you during your session?"

"I ran around." After that it was awkward silence.

"And Angelita Mortici with a score of 8!"

Feliciano clapped for her. "Good job!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"From District 9: Barley Wheatens with a score of 6!"

"Good job Barley." Hamm said. Barley nodded.

"And Katri Selkirk with a score of 7!"

"Good job Katri." Hamm said. Katri nodded.

* * *

"From District 10, Colton Winston with a score of 8!"

"Well well well, we have an 8 in District 10!" Tanner said. Havana looked at him.

"Wow, you have, eyes!" Havana said, sarcasm clearly shown through her happy attitude. Colton laughed.

"And Havana Axton with a score of 5"

"Wow, do you see that? It's you death sentence on that screen!" Tanner pointed out. Havana's mouth went agape.

* * *

"From District 11: Kendrick Croppe with a score of 10!"

Everyone paid attention now. No one in history has ever gotten a 10 from District 11. This was incredible.

"What did you do to earn a 10?" Patch asked. Kendrick shrugged.

"I just lifted some weights and did some sword fighting." Kendrick said. Patch nodded.

"And Cassia Velt with a score of 7!"

Cassia's mouth hung open. She was upset. How come he got a 10 and she didn't!

"Do you still not want my help?" Patch asked. Cassia got up and abruptly walked to her room.

* * *

"From District 12: Mason Cole with a score of 4!"

Mackenzie looked at Mason.

"Great job Mason." She said. Mason nodded.

"And Lily Clark with a score of 6!"

Lily nodded, thinking back to what she did in the room. She basically showed them everything she got. All of training from the past three days and a 6 is what she got. Not bad from District 12.

"And that's all we have for today folks; but tune in for tomorrow to see my interview with each tribute!" Caesar ended with a smile. The screen went black.

* * *

Hala's POV

Enrico turned off the monitor and I looked around. We were all tired. Andy was on the floor, passed out. Elena was in the process of falling asleep and Brooklynn; well who knows where she is.

Dani was staring at her computer screen. I glanced over to see what she was looking at. It was a picture of the District 3 girl tribute. I roll my eyes.

"Dani, you don't know her. You've lived in the Capitol your whole life." I reminded her. She shook her head.

"But I do know her." She said softly.

"Alright who is she?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. I sighed. Dmitri got up and walked over behind Dani. He wrapped one of his arms across her chest and used the other one to click off her screen.

"I think it's time we go to bed." He said softly into her ear. Dani nodded sleepily. Dani leaned into his chest as he picked her up and carried her out of the room in his arms.

Elena, Enrico, and I walked out of them room. "Should we wake Andy up?" Elena asked. "Nah." I said. And with that I flipped off the lights, leaving Andy in the dark.

* * *

Coy Salome POV- District 5 Female

I sat on my bed, looking out at the twinkling lights of the Capitol. I should be asleep, but I don't want to.

How many people have died in the Hunger Games? Let's see; 23 times 161 is 3703…plus 47 from the second quell is 3750…and I'm not counting the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. 3750 children lie dead because of the Capitol. Because we NEED to know that they have complete power over us EVERY year. Weren't the Dark Days enough?

I take my mind off of this, because sooner or later I will start crying, and Avalanche will hear and call me a big baby. I think of what to do next.

I get an idea. I rummage through the closet until I find my reaping dress. I reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a slip of paper.

Mit had given this to me when we were in the Justice building. He slipped it in there when we were…kissing. It is an equation, and I had never gotten the chance to solve it. I open the paper.

_9x-7i 3(3x-7u)_

Ok, well I can solve this.

_9x-7i 3(3x-7u)_

_9x-7i 9x-21u_

_-9x -9x_

_-7i/-7 -21u/ -7_

My mouth opens in shock when I see the final answer.

_I 3u_

**So that was that everybody! The reason I had Coy's POV in the end there was because she got the most votes on da poll. So I thought that that would be her little prize. Interview will be next and a lot of sponsors told me that the interview is when they will be picking sponsors! Awesome! So update this week might be slow IDK because I have EXAMS! WAH! While I wallow in my own self- misery you should review!**

**Ok I just realized that the alligator sign doesn't show up here so the last line is supposed to say "I love you" Just so you know.**


	21. Interviews Districts 1-4

**Hey guys! So thanks for the 130 reviews! I thought that 22 was awesome, this is great! So I am so freaking excited I got this far! I would like to that all of you for your never-ending support. I will not quit on this story! The only time that will be slow quitting is in July because I go away to camp for a week. But I think I will finish by then and if not, well you guys can wait a week. **

**PS. I'm actually going to split this up into 3 parts but they will come all at the same time, so no waiting!**

Hala's POV

I woke up at 9:30; pretty late for me. I usually get up around 7. Today are the interviews, and it's going to be another long day. Oh well, I have to get used to it; the Hunger Games are pretty damn long.

My tablet made a noise. I looked at it.

_Went down to set up the cameras for interviews. I will be back soon._

_-EnricoisWatchingYou_

I rolled out of my bed and onto the floor. I got up and went up to the other Gamemakers floors.

I first went to Elena's floor. I let myself in to her room. "Time to get up." I said. Elena groaned.

"I'm busy." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes and flipped on the lights.

"Yeah, well I'm tired so get up and be miserable with me." I said. Elena sighed and rolled out onto the floor like I did. We went to Dmitri's floor.

"Yo, Corey and Topanga, get up." Elena said flipping on the lights.

"It's like 5:30 go back to sleep." Dmitri said. I shook my head.

"No, it's 9:30, we have to set up. Come on, get up, or I will get Andy to sing to you guys." I said. Dani shook her head.

"Andy's not up, look." Dani murmured, and pointed to the screens. I looked.

"What! That mothafucka still asleep! Oh hell no." Elena snapped. She barged out of the room and onto the elevator.

I waited a moment until I heard Andy scream. I knew he was up. I smiled.

* * *

Caesar Flickerman stood before the excited Capitol crowd. This is the moment that everyone has been waiting for.

"Are you ready to meet the tributes for the 164th Hunger Games!" Caesar yelled, and was responded by the screams of happiness from the crowd.

"First up, we have the lovely and beautiful Shine Helios!" Caesar introduced.

Shine Helios walked out to the stage, smiling at the adoring Capitol fans. She was wearing a flowing, white, silken gown with golden embroidery. She sat down.

"Well hello Shine! May I say you look beautiful tonight!" Caesar complimented her. Shine blushed.

"Awe thanks you." Shine said.

"So Shine, your brother and sister are victors am I correct?" Caesar asked. Shine nodded.

"So you plan on being the third Helios to win the Hunger Games?" He inquired.

"I don't plan on anything Caesar I am going to win, and do it better than my brother and sister." Shine chirped. She earned applause from the audience, and smiled and waved.

"How so?" Caesar asked. Shine shrugged.

"I'm just naturally better than them. I'm prettier and younger and overall a much better fighter." Shine giggled. Caesar nodded and urged her to go on.

"'I can be more than you'd think. I am a hunter of the night, a predator, a sinuous beast." Shine said. Caesar smiled and moved on to a different subject.

"So is a big difference moving to the Capitol from District 1, because I know that they're similar and all." Caesar asked. Shine shook her head.

"Not really, I lived with my brother in the victor's village, so my bedroom is pretty much the same as my bedroom here. If I win, then I will get a house of my own, which will be totally a-mazing." Shine marveled. Caesar nodded and stood up.

"Well, I hope you win Shine I really do. Give it up for Shine Helios!" Caesar took Shine's delicate hand and held it up while the crowd roared with approval. Shine just smiled and waved.

* * *

"Next up, this boy is confident that will go back to District 1 as a victor. Leader of the Careers, everybody give it up for Conner Gold!" Caesar exclaimed. He held his hand to the side, introducing the tribute.

Conner stepped out from behind the curtain. He was wearing a suit with the top buttons open, revealing his chest. He handed the rose he was holding to a random Capitol woman. The woman fainted and he screams of others. He sat down next to Caesar.

"Conner, great to have you here!" Caesar greeted.

"It's great to be here." Conner said.

"How do you like the Capitol so far?" Caesar asked.

"I like it; it's very high tech and colorful." Conner observed. Caesar nodded.

"So Conner, I know you have trained for the Games your whole life, so how is it to finally be here?" Caesar asked.

"Well, it feels pretty good that you get to do something that you are completely prepared for." Conner said. Caesar smiled.

"Now, I have noticed that District 1 has been winning a lot lately, and do you feel confident that you will win?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, I am totally confident that I will win. I know my family have set the bar, but I promise to set the bar even higher and make my district proud." Conner stated.

"That is what I like to hear!" Caesar exclaimed, triggering claps of agreement from the audience. He waited for the audience to quiet down a bit before he wrapped up.

"Well, I wish only the best for you Conner. Give it up for Conner Gold!" Caesar shouted and held Conner's hand up.

* * *

"Up next, you guys have called her the Girl with the Spear, we know her as Nemesis Sieve!" Caesar introduced.

Nemesis came out, and this was about the only time she doesn't look like she wants to kill someone. Her glossy black hair was twirled up into a neat bun. She was wearing a mint green spaghetti-strap dress that went just below her knees.

She gave a small smile to the crowd and waved a bit. She greeted Caesar and sat down in the chair.

"Nemesis! How are you my dear?" Caesar asked.

"I am good." She replied.

"Now, with a name as unique as Nemesis, I am curious is to what your middle name is." Caesar asked. Nemesis gave a small smile.

"It's Lenette." She said.

"That is a very beautiful name." Caesar admired.

"Thank you." She thanked. Caesar smiled and moved on to the next question.

"So Nemesis, why did you choose to volunteer this year?" Caesar asked. Nemesis took a breath.

"Honestly Caesar, so I can kill people without suffering the consequences." Nemesis revealed. The audience didn't know how to react. Some laughed, some clapped, and some didn't do anything. Caesar just smiled, and moved on to the next question.

"So, is there a special someone back home?" Caesar asked. He wanted to see if this killer had a heart. Nemesis looked out at the audience, then back at Caesar.

"There used to be." She said. "But he is dead, had been for 8 years." Caesar patted her knee in sympathy. He wrapped in up.

"Is there anything you would like to say to the other tributes?" He asked. Nemesis looked right into the camera.

"Try not to fool by looks, for those can be overshadowed easily." She stated. Caesar nodded, impressed.

"Well you heard here folks! Give it up for Nemesis Sieve!" He raised her hand and on cue the audience clapped. She exited the stage.

* * *

"Next we have the other District 2 tribute; Mr. Asher Stevens!" Caesar said.

Asher strode on out to the stage. He was wearing a sky blue suit with white and silver gems on the cuffs. He had a white undershirt on as well. He confidently shook Caesar's hand and sat down.

"Asher! How are you?" Caesar asked.

"I'm doing fine." Asher shrugged.

"So what do you think of the Capitol so far?" Caesar asked.

"It's cool; the people kinda dress weird though." Asher told him. He got a chuckle from the audience.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Caesar joked. "So what do you think is your best weapon?" He continued. Asher thought about it for a moment.

"I'm thinking a spear, because when you get the right aim, it's like impossible to miss." Asher said. Caesar nodded in agreement.

"That is great. I'm sure you will do great." Caesar said. Asher nodded and Caesar moved on to the next question.

"So, what are you expecting from the arena this year?" Caesar asked him.

"Well, I heard that we had new gamemakers this year so I would expect much better arena than last years. I think it would be cool, you know, challenging." Asher said. Caesar nodded, and looked up at the gamemakers that were present.

"Ok, one last question. Who are you winning for?" Caesar asked. Asher thought for a moment.

"I'm a fighting for my family; and my girlfriend." Asher said. Caesar nodded and stood up.

"Asher Stevens everybody!" Caesar shouted. Asher gave a small bow and went off stage, were Trytenia was waiting for him. They walk away hand and hand.

* * *

"Next up, District 3's tribute Fae Finch!" Caesar introduced. Fae came out wear a plain white tube dress. She was wear high heels and had a fake smile painted on her face.

"Fae hello! How are you doing dear!?" Caesar asked. Fae sat down.

"Honestly, these heels hurt like a bitch." Fae said. The audience laughed.

"Sometimes I am glad that I am a man." Caesar said.

"I'm jealous, my stylist threw some wires on me and they aggravating me." Fae told him.

"Would you like to show us?" Caesar suggested. Fae shrugged and flipped the switch that was on her back. Suddenly rings of different colors circles around her. The crowd admired the dress.

"Well, that is quite a dress!" Caesar said.

"Thank you. I'm probably getting radiation poisoning or something, but thank you." Fae joked. Caesar laughed.

"So Fae, how do you think your chances are at winning?" Caesar asked.

"I think my chances are okay, I mean I know I'm not the best, but I'm defiantly not the worst." Fae told them. Caesar nodded.

"And what do you think your best strength is?" Caesar continued.

"I think my best strength is my feet. I can run really fast." Fae said. Caesar nodded.

"Well I hope you win, you defiantly have the charm. Fae Finch!" Caesar said. Fae gave a failed attempt of a curtsy and walked off stage.

* * *

"Next up, he wowed us all with is 9 in training, let's give a warm welcome to Glitch Grey!" Caesar said.

Videa glared at him as he strode into the stage in a white tuxedo. He was really pushing it with her. She had told him to use the intelligent angle, but she doubt that he would actually follow it.

"Glitch! How are you doing?" Caesar asked.

"Oh just fine, I am being sent to my death tomorrow but I'm fine!" Glitch spat. Caesar gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"Don't say that, you got a 9 in training. A nine! You have a chance at winning this thing." Caesar told him.

"I don't plan to win the Games I just plan to be remembered." Glitch informed him. Caesar gave a knowing glance to an audience.

"And how are you going to do that?" Caesar asked. Glitch looked at Videa, and gave a smirk. He stared back at the audience.

"When the gongs sound, I will take a seat." He said. Caesar and the audience burst out laughing, for they think that was a sarcastic joke. But all the tributes knew that he was serious.

"Why are you laughing, I'm serious." Glitch complained. But the audience didn't hear him. Glitch just watched them laugh until Caesar calmed them down.

"Well, that got you awake didn't it folks! But anyways, how did you get that impressive score of 9?" Caesar asked, knowing that it was time to pull away from that potentially rebellious topic.

"Well, back home, I made inventions, so I made some of my inventions on the spot." Glitch said. Caesar nodded, impressed.

"Well, that's all the time we have for you and I hope you go far. Give it up for Glitch Grey!" Caesar shouted. Glitch gave a curt nod to the audience and walked off stage, where he was greeted by an angry Videa Darkus.

* * *

"Wasn't that great folks?! I'm telling you; don't count out tributes because of a low training score or because they don't look promising. They could surprise you." Caesar told them.

"But anyways, next up is the darling Amber Miles!" Caesar yelled.

Everyone watched as the beautiful District 4 tribute glided onto the stage. She was wearing a bright white dress that when right above her knee with white heels. She wore a small tiara and deep red lipstick. She looked stunning.

"Hello my dear you look beautiful tonight!" Caesar exclaimed. Amber smiled.

"Thanks, my stylist is really awesome." Amber told him.

"So Amber, as we know, you are in a relationship with your district partner Michael, am I correct?" Caesar checked.

"I guess, I mean we never made it official or anything." Amber shrugged. Caesar nodded.

"And you guys have chosen not to join the Careers this year as well. Why?" Caesar asked. Amber took a deep breath.

"Because I don't want to be with people that can kill us; I haven't trained for the games and I know that they have. And we don't need them to win." Amber told him.

"So are you implying that you AND Michael will win?" Caesar asked. Amber looked at the Capitol crowd.

"I believe that Michael and I will be the last standing victors. I mean I can't imagine life without him." Amber told confidently. Caesar smiled and patted her knee.

"I sure hope you guys do. Give it up for Amber Miles!" Caesar said. Amber smiled proudly at the crowd before walking off.

* * *

"Up next is Michael Striker!" Caesar went right into Michael's interview. Michael came out with a white tux and a red bow tie.

"Michael, how are you doing?" Caesar started.

"I'm doing good, little nervous." Michael answered. Caesar smiled.

"There's nothing to be nervous of! We won't bite!" Caesar said. The crowd agreed with their applause.

"Well ok, that's good to know." Michael joked. Caesar chucked.

"So I just spoke to you District partner Amber and she told me that you two were together. Am I correct?" Caesar checked.

"Yes, Caesar we are together." Michael confirmed. "She is my best friend, but I love her." He added. The audience awed in response.

"Do you think there is a chance that you can both win?" Caesar asked.

"I believe that with the Capitol, anything is possible." Michael said. Caesar smiled and stood up.

"Well I wish the best for both of you I really do. Give it up for Michael Striker!" Caesar shouted. Michael gave a bow and strode off.

Amber was waiting for him.

"You love me?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He said. They looked directly into each other's eyes and kissed.

**So that is Districts 1-4! Um this is going to be a 3 part interview because I want to give every tribute attention because even if they are a bloodbath they are all special and wonderful. Except Zero. Now if you all are like "hey, someone submitted that tribute you shouldn't hate on them" Well, I can. My friend submitted Zero and sent a jacked-up tribute form. So yer. **


	22. Interviews 5-8

**Hello! So these are Districts 5-8, and I'm not doing zero's interview because my friend didn't give me anything to work with. So yer. But on with the chapter!**

"From District 5, we present to you Coy Salome!" Caesar introduced.

A 14 year old girl stepped onto the stage. She was wearing a pale yellow gown that had a faint shimmer to it. Her hair, in contrast to what was in the chariot rides, cascaded down her back in soft ringlet curls. She gave a small smile to the audience and sat down.

"You look beautiful tonight Coy, just beautiful!" Caesar complimented.

"Thank you." Coy said softly. Caesar nodded.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something, when I got done reading all of the scores, yours was one of the ones that I was most impressed with. No one was expecting that, let me tell you. How did you get that score?" Caesar asked. Coy set her gaze on the ground as she thought.

"Um, I guess it was because I completed that plant test." Coy said.

"So you're good with plant knowledge?" Caesar asked. Coy shrugged.

"I guess." She said. Caesar nodded and moved on.

"Do you think you're going to win the Hunger Games?" Caesar asked.

"Maybe, if I'm lucky." Coy said. "But still don't count me out; my mind is sharper than any sword." She added slyly. Caesar nodded; impressed that she actually said something of substance.

"You hear that folks, don't underestimate this girl!" Caesar publicized. Coy looked down at the ground, like the floor was going to tell her what to say next.

"Well, that's all the time we have, give it up for Coy Salome everybody!" Caesar said. He raised her hand and with it, the audiences applause. Coy stood there looking at the crowd, no smile, just fear. The moment he let go she quickly walked off, avoiding everyone that tried to talk to her.

* * *

Adeline bit her lip as she watched the district 5 male give his interview, well more like shout his interview. Seriously every answer was given in scream.

Finally the guy sort-of danced his way off and Adeline got ready to go on.

"Well, he was certainly interesting now was he?" Caesar said, giving a small awkward laugh. Addie could tell he too was uncomfortable by his presence

Addie looked down at what she was wearing: A deep purple gown that glittered at the bottom. Her red hair was left down, with a single purple flower tucked behind her ear.

"Now, from District 6, give it up for Adeline Hanran!" Caesar stretched out her last name as Adeline prepared to walk out. She stood up tall and rolled her shoulders back. She pasted a smiled on her face just before she walked on.

She waved to the crowd as she made her way over to Caesar. The famed Caesar Flickerman shook Addie's hand and began the interview.

"Adeline, let me tell you; it seem like just yesterday I was interviewing your father. Time goes by quick!" Caesar told her.

"It sure does." Adeline agreed.

"And I hope that you will win like your father as well…" Caesar trailed off. Addie nodded in response.

"I'm working on it." Addie said. "I guarantee you I will win if I was ever wrong this moment ain't it." She added. Caesar nodded.

"Now, I am going to tell you the truth: when the chariot rides came out, and all we saw were colorful outfits. But then District 6 came out, all elegant and gothic. We were astounded, we really were." Caesar told her. Addie smiled and looked out at the crowd.

"Awe, well thank you; my stylist is pretty amazing." Addie said. Caesar nodded in agreement.

"Ok one last question: what do you think the arena will be like?" Caesar asked. Addie's eyes drifted to the side as she thought of an answer.

"I think the arena will be unique. Every new head gamemakers first game is basically the best, in my opinion." Addie said. Caesar nodded and stood up.

"Well I wish the best for you; it's been great talking to you. Adeline Hanran everybody!" Caesar exclaimed as he raised Addie's hand up in the air. Addie smiled and looked out at the audience. God they looked weird, but Addie had to please them; for she was counting on them to keep her alive.

* * *

Reeflu Tallulah looked at his district partner talking to the weird man onstage while his stylist Desla did some last minute touch ups. Reef pointed to stage.

"Am I going to go up there?!" He asked happily. Desla paid no attention to the question.

"Lift your arms up." She gritted, obviously annoyed. Reef lifted his arms up and Desla slide a blue vest onto him. She straighten his tie and stood up to look at him. The 12 year old spun in a circle and grinned at her. Desla rolled her eyes.

"Why did I have to get a clueless baby as a tribute?" She muttered to herself, her voice thick with a Capitol accent. A man came to escort Reef to the stage.

"Bye Desla!" Reef waved. Desla spun her heel and walked quickly away, her magenta curls staying perfectly in place. Reef hopped up the steps and backstage.

"Now, in this year's games we have two 12 year olds; one of them is our next tribute Reeflu Tallulah!" Caesar introduced. Reef came out onstage, smiling and waving to the happy Capitolians.

"Reef hello, it is pleasure to finally meet you!" Caesar exclaimed. Reef sat on the comfy chair and looked out at the crowd. They were all dressed like Desla.

"Reef might I say you look just like your sister." Caesar noticed. Reef looked at him. His eyes seemed like the only thing normal. Everything else about him just seemed, fake. Oh well, he was nice so Reef didn't really care.

"You know my sister?" Reef asked with curiosity. Caesar nodded.

"Yes, six years ago she was sitting in that chair. She was just as cheerful as you." Caesar told him. Reef looked at the seat.

"Do you know where she is?" Reef asked. His mom had told him that Gwen had gone on a long trip. Caesar's expression suddenly changed and he put his hand on Reef's knee.

"She is in a very good place now." Caesar said. Reef nodded, not really understanding what that meant. Before he could ask further Caesar changed the topic.

"So how do you like the Capitol so far?" Caesar asked.

"I love everything here, it's all so pretty, and everyone's so nice and the food is so good. I just miss Mommy and Daddy and Daisy and Pip. I hope I can go home soon." Reef confessed.

"We do too Reef." Caesar said. They sat in silence for a moment before Caesar wrapped it up.

"Well, our time is up for right now. I hope you win Reef, I really do. Give it up for Reeflu Tallulah everyone!" Caesar said. Reef jumped up and waved goodbye to the crowd. He ran off.

"Wasn't he great folks! I can tell right now these games are going to be great! Right now we have to take a break, but we will be back to you soon with District 7." Caesar said.

* * *

Enrico slumped in his seat. This was so fucking hard, controlling countless cameras. He wished that it could be like before, where there were like seven people controlling the cameras and not just one. Technically he wasn't supposed to use the automatic mode, so when people were around he had to manually do it.

Hala looked around. Enrico was taking a break; Dani was rapidly working, as usual. Dmitri was watching his mutts. Elena and Andy, wait where the fuck were they?

"Do any of you know were Elena and Andy are?" Hala asked them.

"I do." Dmitri said. He pointed to what he was watching. Hala walked over.

She glared at the screen as she watched Elena and Andy dancing with the mutts. Hala quickly dialed Elena's number.

"Joe's Pizza!" She answered.

"Get the fuck back here!" Hala exclaimed.

"Oh alright." Elena sighed. In a few seconds Elena and Andy appeared in the center of the control panel.

"Thank you." Hala sneered. Elena and Andy climbed out of the center and into their seats.

"Okay, the surprise is going to start at eight. All of you except for Dani and Dmitri need to be down there by the time District 12 finishes their interviews. Brooklynn will be going to the training center when all of the tributes have gone to their floors. Got it?" Hala explained. All of them nodded.

"Interviews are starting back up in 2 minutes." Dani reported. Hala nodded and Enrico turned the cameras back on.

* * *

"Hello Panem and welcome back to the interviews for the 164th Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar roared. His words triggered waves of applause.

"From District 7 we have Empoine Wren!" Caesar said. Empoine stepped out onto the stage wearing a long golden dress. Her deep brown eyes shone bright from the lights. She sat down and glanced at the crowd of people.

"Empoine how are you tonight!" Caesar asked.

"I am great!" Empoine replied.

"That's great to hear!" Caesar said. "Now, onto other things; what do you think is your greatest skill?" Caesar asked.

"I can swing an axe, but that's about it." Empoine shrugged.

"I see, is there anything else?" Caesar asked. Empoine thought for a second.

"Well, it's not really a skill more like a thing that I do. I know how to spell words." Empoine said. Caesar raised his eyebrows. He gave a knowing glance to the crowd.

"Really?" He asked. Empoine nodded.

"Can you spell something for us right now?" He asked.

"Sure. H-I-P-P-O-T-O-M-O-N-S-T-R-O-S-E-S-Q-U-I-P-P-A-L-I- O-P-H-O-B-I-A. Hippomonstrosesquippaliophobia means the fear of long words." Empoine said. There was a pause, and then the crowd responded with applause. Empoine smiled.

"Well in all of my years as Master of Ceremonies I can say that this is a first." Caesar confessed.

"Well thank you; I was really bored one afternoon and being the loser that I am I decided to learn really hard words." Empoine said. Caesar nodded, impressed.

"Ok, one last question: is there a boy back home?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, his name is Harlem, and I love him very much." Empoine said. Caesar nodded and stood up.

"Give it up for Empoine Wren!" Caesar said. Empoine nodded her head in thanks and walked off.

* * *

"Next up, we have Mr. Judah Oaks!" Caesar went into Judah's interview. Judah walked out wearing a black suit and tie with a pink undershirt.

"Judah, hello!" Caesar greeted. Judah gave a quick handshake and sat down in the chair.

"What do you think of the Capitol so far?" Caesar asked.

"It's very, interesting." Judah said. Truth is that he is slightly scared of them, with their weird voices and alien outfits.

"Well, that is one way to put it!" Caesar joked. He moved on to a different question.

"What do you think your greatest strength is?" Caesar asked.

"I can climb trees really fast." Judah confessed. "My friend Kevis once told me that I am one of the fastest tree climbers in District 7." He added. Caesar nodded, impressed.

"Well with a title like that that will surely give you a boost!" Caesar told him. Judah shrugged.

"Do you think you can win these games?" Caesar inquired.

"It doesn't matter if I think I can or not Caesar, I have to go home." Judah said.

"Why?" Caesar asked.

"Because my dad died in a lumber accident; I have to take care of my mother and mute sister." Judah explained. Caesar nodded and patted his knee.

"I hope you get to go home, Judah. Give it up for Judah Oaks everybody." Caesar said. Judah stood up and looked at the crowd. Then he simply walked off.

* * *

"From District 8, we have Angelita Mortici!" Caesar said. When Angelita stepped out everyone was paying attention. Unlike the others, with their elegant dresses and formal appearances, Angelita was wearing a black leather strapless dress that went to her mid-thigh. She was also wearing fishnet gloves and neon tights.

"Angelita you look wonderful!" Caesar complimented.

"Call me Angel: everyone pronounces Angelita wrong and it's too long to say." Angel informed.

"Dually noted. Does everyone call you that?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah, except when it' like, fancy-shmancy." Angel said.

"I see. So how is life back home for you?" Caesar asked.

"Well." Angel started. "I live with my dad and I have two best friends." Angel said.

"Do you have a lot of friends?" Caesar asked.

"No because people are like, scared of me." Angel stated honestly.

"You think people are scared of you." Caesar repeated for confirmation. Angel nodded.

"I think it's because of the fact that I'm a mortician's daughter somehow means that I can kill people with my mind. I will be walking in the hallway and I see little kids running away. It's just like I'm not going to kill you!" Angel told him. Caesar chuckled a little.

"It's funny because when my friends want something from the little kids and they are being really mean they will be like 'I'll go get Angel.' And they will be like 'No, we cool we cool.' Very funny" Angelita said. Caesar laughed, which told the audience 'hey! This is funny!'

"Well sadly our time is up, it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you back here in a few weeks. Give it up for Angelita Mortici!" Caesar exclaimed. Angelita gave a beautiful curtsy before gliding off.

* * *

"Well, she was interesting now wasn't she folks!" Caesar observed. The crowd agreed with their claps of approval.

"Up next is Mr. Dexter Granger!" Caesar introduced. Dexter stepped out in a black suit and a dark blue tie. He looked out at the crowd and then at Caesar. He shook Caesar's extended hand and sat down.

"Dexter, how are you?" Caesar asked.

"I-I'm fine." Dexter stuttered.

"That's good." Caesar said. "So I asked this to your district partner, and I want to know with you all well. What is life back home for you?" Caesar asked.

"Well, I am an only child, and my parents aren't around a lot. They work in a factory all-day." Dexter said. Caesar nodded.

"Do they think you can win?" Caesar asked.

"I guess. They never really expected me to be in the Hunger Games." Dexter admitted. Caesar nodded.

"Do you know how to use any weapons?" Caesar asked.

"I know how to use a knife, but that's about it." Dexter said.

"Well Dexter I wish nothing but the best for you. Dexter Granger everybody." Caesar said. Dexter looked at the crowd. He sharply turned his heel and strode off.

**Oh my god that took forever to write. Not for you, it just seems like a week. Right now I'm in the car on my way to Pennsylvania. I'm going camping for da weekend! It's me and my dad. So now that we are getting close to the actual Hunger Games what do you think the arena is going to be? Review!**


	23. Interviews 9-12

**Hey guys! So I got back from my camping trip. I hiked 29 miles in total. That's my new record. My feet look like a real ballerina's! So I'm kinda excited to write this chapter because almost all of the tribute submitted interview quotes! That is like, big for me because sometimes writing interviews can get pretty boring. But hey I got an eight hour ride back home so I have time. Maybe longer if my dad can find a way home. GPS suck. **

"From District 9, the daughter of victor Kenneth Selkirk, give it up for Katri Selkirk!" Caesar introduced the next tribute.

Katri took small steps out onto the stage, careful not to trip on her long-ass golden heels. She was wearing a long red strapless dress. Her dark brown hair, which borderlines on black at times, was curled into ringlets. She wanted to cut it off on the train, as having long hair would be a disadvantage in the Hunger Games, but Hamm stopped her.

"Katri, it's wonderful to meet you!" Caesar greeted.

"It's great to meet you too Caesar." Katri replied. Yes, because who wouldn't want to meet a zombie. Seriously this guy should have been dead by now.

"How do you like the Capitol so far?" Caesar asked.

"It's everything my dad said it was: unique and interesting." Katri lied. Honestly, she was kinda scared of the Capitol. Her dad has told her about President Mayerson.

"Now, how did you get that score of 7?" Caesar asked. Katri didn't know if a seven was good or bad in his eyes so she just answered it regularly.

"I did a few tricks with a scythe." Katri told him.

"So you're skilled with a scythe?" Caesar confirmed more than he asked. Katri nodded.

"Do you think you're going to win the Hunger Games?" Caesar asked.

"I'm not planning on dying anytime soon Caesar." Katri stated. Caesar raised his eyebrows, for that was a pretty bold statement for a girl from District 9.

"And you know what Katri, I believe you." Caesar told her. Katri smiled.

"Unfortunately our time here is up, this is Katri Selkirk everybody!" Caesar said as he held Katri's hand up in the air. Katri smiled for the crowd and walked slowly offstage, careful not to trip in her ridiculous high heels.

* * *

"Up next is the male tribute from District 9, Barley Wheatens!" Caesar shouted. Barley stepped onstage in a yellow button-up, black pants, and a black blazer. He strode towards Caesar and confidently shook his hand.

"Barley it's great to have you here!" Caesar told him.

"Thank you." Barley said.

"Now I've wanted to know this for some while: who cuts the wheat in District 9?" Caesar asked curiously.

"Um, well there are like 6 major ranches and I actually work for one them." Barley said, not really knowing how to answer that.

"So you cut the wheat?" Caesar went on.

"Some, let's just say about 5% of the wheat that gets exported I cut." Barley estimated. Caesar nodded, impressed.

"What is life at home like for you?" Caesar asked.

"Well, as I said before I work on a ranch; but as for my family I have my mom and dad, my 10 year old brother Gran, 6 year old brother Dug, and my baby sister Mosie. And I have the most annoying friends in the world." Barley recalled.

"How so?" Caesar inquired.

"They fight about everything." Barley stated. "The minute they see each other they are fighting. It gets very annoying."

"I see. Do you think you will be able to come home to them?" Caesar asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I just want to make my family proud." Barley said. The crowd awed in response.

"Well, I believe you can make it home as well. Give it up for Barley Wheatens everybody." Caesar said. Barley gave a quick bow and strode off.

* * *

"And now, from District 10, Ms. Havana Axton!" Caesar went right into District 10. Havana walked out with a bright smile. She wore a strapless brown dress that went to her knees. Her wavy bronze hair was weaved into a French braid. On her feet were matching brown flats, with little brown bows on them.

"Havana you look beautiful tonight!" Caesar complimented her.

"Thank you!" She giggled.

"How do you like the Capitol so far?" Caesar asked.

"I love it! This place is just amazing! Hi guys!" Havana waved to the audience. "What's up?" She giggled. The audience laughed at her bubbly and sweet nature.

"I'm glad you think that." Caesar said. "So I have heard of Axton ranch before, are you in any relation to that?"

"Yeah, my dad is the head of it." Havana informed.

"Oh, your father owns it I see." Caesar nodded.

"Do you have any talents?" Caesar asked.

"I'm a music prodigy." Havana confessed.

"What instruments do you play?" He asked.

"I can play the piano, the violin, and the fiddle." Havana said. Caesar nodded.

"I hope I can hear you play sometime." Caesar said.

"That would be cool." Havana said.

"Well, our time is up right now, so give it up for Havana Axton!" Caesar yelled. Havana smiled bright as she waved to the colorful crowd. She walked off.

* * *

"Next up is Colton Winston!" Caesar said. Colton came out wearing a black suit with a brown tie.

"Colton! How are you?" Caesar asked.

"Fine." Colton said.

"How has your stay been at the Capitol so far?" Caesar asked.

"Fine." Colton repeated.

"Um, do you have any girls back home?" Caesar asked. Colton really didn't like answering questions.

"No." Colton said.

"How is your family doing?" Caesar tried.

"They're fine." Colton replied. There was silence, then Caesar decided that he was going to go nowhere with kid, so he was going to wrap up.

"Well, it was great talking to you Colton and I hope to see you back here in a few weeks!" Caesar forced out. Colton gave a curt nod and walked off.

* * *

"From District 11, let's give a warm welcome to Cassia Velt!" Caesar shouted. Cassia walked out onstage in a blue/green dress that shimmers when it hits the light. Her hair was down and she wore dull silver sandals.

"Cassia, it is wonderful to meet you my dear!" Caesar told her.

"Thank you, it is awesome to meet you too." Cassia said. She sat down and the interview began.

"So, I heard that you got to join the Careers." Caesar said.

"Yeah, it's true." Cassia confirmed. Caesar nodded, impressed.

"How did you get with them?" Caesar inquired.

"I don't know they just came up to me in training and asked me and I did." Cassia shrugged.

"And you think you can win?" Caesar asked.

"Well, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon Caesar." Cassia said.

"Well you heard it hear folks! Now Cassia unfortunately our time is up, but I hope to see you back here. This is Cassia Velt!" Caesar said. He raised her hand high while she smiled sweetly at the crowd. When she walked off though, all of the sweetness disappeared. What was left was a strong desire to win.

* * *

"He wowed us all with his ten in training, let's give it up for Kendrick Croppe!" Caesar introduced. This was an interview that a lot of people were waiting to hear. Kendrick came out in a crisp white shirt and dark grey pants. He shook Caesar's hand and sat down.

"So Kendrick, I going to tell you the truth here: when I was doing to training scores and I read yours, I would have to say it was one of if not the most I was shocked by." Caesar told him truthfully.

"Ok." Kendrick shrugged. He didn't really care that he got a high score; he just showed what he got.

"How did you get that amazing score of 10?" Caesar asked.

"Um, I threw around some weights…" Kendrick trailed off. Caesar nodded.

"Well, that must have been a lot of weights, because it worked." Caesar admitted. Kendrick nodded, wished that he would change the subject to something other than his score.

"So do you think you'll get lucky?" Caesar asked.

"I don't believe in luck. The thought of a force tilting the fate of the universe here and there is absolutely ridiculous." Kendrick told him.

"Oh…" Was all Caesar could say. This was the first time in a long time that he was speechless. He just stared at Kendrick for a moment before returning to realty. He cleared his throat.

"Well, our time here is up, and I have to say I won't be surprised if I see you back here in a few weeks. Kendrick Croppe everybody!" Caesar said. Kendrick bobbed his head for the audience, and then walked off. Patch was waiting for him.

"Good job, did a much better job than whats-her-face, although that's not saying much." Patch said dryly.

* * *

"From District 12, give it up for Lily Clark!" Caesar shouted. Ever since the second rebellion, people have always been kinda iffy with District 12. A lot of people hold their breaths when they come on, fear that they will strike another rebellion.

Lily came out wearing a one shoulder crème-colored dress that went right above her knees. Her dark brown curls tumbled down her back. She looked out at the audience and sat down.

"Lily you look beautiful tonight!" Caesar complemented her. Lily smiled.

"Why thank you!" Lily said.

"So, how has your stay at the Capitol been so far?" Caesar asked.

"I love it. Everyone is so nice and the food is really good." Lily said.

"And how is life back home for you?" Caesar asked.

"Um, it's pretty good. I run a small store with my brother and I have 3 best friends who help out now and then." Lily said.

"And your parents..." Caesar trailed off so she could respond.

Lily didn't know what to say. She knew that he knew what happened to her parents; he wanted her to say that her mother was a rebel.

"My dad was killed in a mining accident when I was about four, and my mom died of hunger." Lily lied. Caesar nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to tell the truth.

"One last question: what do you think is your greatest strength in the arena?" Caesar asked.

"I think that my greatest strength is I am a really fast learner. I can learn something new in just a few minutes." Lily said. Caesar nodded and stood up.

"Well, it has been wonderful talking to you, and I hope you will join us here next time. This is Lily Clark everybody!" Caesar said. Lily blew a kiss to the crowd and walked off.

* * *

"And now, the other 12 year old in these hunger games, everybody this is Mason Cole!" Caesar said, trying to get through the last interview.

Mason came out and the whole audience awed at his young age. He was wearing a black suit and a grey tie.

Mason looked out at the audience. They were all weirdos in his eyes. In the chariot he could only catch a glimpse of them since the chariot was going so fast, but now he could see them up close. Who would want to even go out in public looking like that?

"Mason it is wonderful to meet you!" Caesar exclaimed.

"Great to meet you too, I guess…" Mason said. He felt kinda overwhelmed with all of these weird people.

"So you got a 4 in training! That is pretty good for a man of your age." Caesar complemented.

"Thank you." Mason said shyly.

"What did you do?" Caesar went on.

"I identified some plants." Mason said.

"So you're good at that?" Caesar confirmed.

"Yeah, my best friend knows a lot about plants and she taught me." Mason said. Caesar nodded.

"So you're best friend is a girl?" Caesar said. Mason nodded.

"Yup, we have been best friends since I was four." Mason said proudly. Caesar nodded and stood up.

"Well, our time is up Mason, but you seem like a good person, so I hope to see you back here in a few weeks." Caesar said. "Mason Cole everybody!"

* * *

Brooklynn's POV

I looked at the screen, watching Caesar wrap up the interviews. I could tell that he was glad to be done with them.

I looked in a mirror to see what I'm wearing: a grey strapless tube dress with tan wedges. A brown mask with gold accents covers my face just enough so you don't know it's me. My blonde hair is curled and teased so it looks elegant but messy. And around my neck is a thick bronze chain that had a dark skeleton key hanging from it. That will be important for later.

My tablet lit up and I looked at it.

_All of the tributes have entered the training center. Please go now._

_-Halainthenightsky_

I clicked my tablet off and pick up the basket. 24 invitations I have to give out, all placed neatly in a vine-woven basket. I pick up the basket and head off.

I go into each floor and do the same thing. I ignore the questioning stares from mentors and escorts as I go to the tributes rooms. Knock on their door, hand them their invitation, and before they can do anything, briskly walk off. And repeat.

After I hand out all of the invitations I walk back to the Gamemakers center. I place the basket down and begin to climb the building. Yes, it is weird that a 13 year old girl is climb a 8 story building with no equipment or safety net, but then again, I'm going to die tonight anyways so I might as well practice.

I know what all of the invitations say. I know that this night is going to change everything.

* * *

_Dear Tributes of the 164__th__ Annual Hunger Games,_

_We cordially invite you_

_To a night a dreams_

_Before you enter a place_

_Where nothing is what it seems_

_But don't be scared_

_We've brought you a gift_

_Some of you will have a friend_

_To share the night with_

_So come on down_

_And join us here_

_We aren't at all mean_

_You have nothing to fear._

_Tonight…_

_Sincerely, The Gamemakers_

* * *

**YUP! My first cliffie! Sort of. I have to say writing the District 12 girl was kinda weird because my name is Lily and her name was Lily. Yeah, I won't be doing that for long. So the next chapter is going to be awesome. With a capital SOME. And a lot of drama will be happened so try to keep up. Review if you want the next chapter to happen! Unicorn/Ninja out!**


	24. Ballroom Part 1

**Hey guys! So this is the chapter that I have been waiting to write forever! It's very confusing, there's a lot of drama, lot of different stories to follow. The guest list for this party is up on the blog. And you thought those characters would never be seen again! Psh, you wrong. I think after this will be like, a short pre-bloodbath thing that explains the arena. But anyways here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs mentioned here. I don't own Hungers Games.**

Hala's POV

"AS LONG AS I'VE GOT MY SUIT AND TIE, IMA LEAVE IT ALL ON THE FLOOR TONIGHT! DA DA DA DADADA DA DA LEMMA SHOW YOU A GOOD THING!" Andy sang while doing the disco. Andy had on a tux with a bright red topcoat and top hat. He looked like a ringmaster, only with white gloves and guyliner.

"Will you shut up?!" Elena groaned. We were all in the penthouse, getting ready. It was the District 11 male's interview. Elena had on a bright blue dress and a tiny white belt. Her hair was braided into a fishtail braid and behind each of her ears was a little fairy wing. She looked like a water nymph.

Enrico had on a plaid button-down shirt with nice jeans and a green tie. He looked like…Enrico.

And then there was me. I had on a black, strapless, knee length baby doll dress. A black corset was tightened over the dress and ridiculously high spikey black heels.

"Ok." I clear my throat and all of the other gamemakers looked up at me. "We have to go down there like, right now. The sponsors are already down there and our guests have arrived." I informed. They nodded and we all walked down, excited for what was to come. This was going to be a night of romance, love, and dance.

Conner Gold's POV District 1 Male

Shine and I were escorted to a ballroom. It was very breathtaking. The walls were covered with white, flowing curtains and a stunning white floor. Diamond chandlers hung from the ceiling, drooping down low with pearl stings. There was a grand marble staircase where everyone entered. Everyone in the room was masked as well, except for a few people.

Platinum introduced me to a bunch of Capitolians that she knew, while Shine just flirted with some ringmaster looking dude. I was bored; I don't see the point of coming here. That invitation was jacked up as well. Have a friend to share the night with? What does that mean?

"Ms. Diamond Arany!" I heard someone say my girlfriend's name. What the heck, is she here? Is that what the invitation meant? I looked around but didn't see her.

But I saw my stylist, Victory. She can get on my nerves, with her non-stopped talking and sitting on my lap. She is always flirting with me. She raced over to me, her 12 inch heels tapping away.

"Conner!" She shrilled. "Happy Birthday!" It's not my birthday, but ok. She steps aside to reveal the person behind her.

Diamond stood there, with a strapless baby pink ball gown and a white mask. She looked beautiful.

She raised her hand, and I slipped my hand under hers. Her hand traveled up my arm and to my face. We did this a lot back in District 1, she feels my face so she knows it's me. You may be wondering why I don't just tell her directly, it's because she is never wrong. She always knew it was me.

I saw it: that glint in her eye. That glint of happiness and love. It's amazing that you can see everything in her eyes and yet they are useless to her.

"Say something Conner." Diamond softly urged. I chuckled and pulled her close.

"I love you so much." I told her. Diamond smiled and leaned up and kissed me. My arms rested on her waist while her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. That kiss said more than any words. We both knew that tonight, we could forget everything. Tonight is just for us.

"Awwwweeee." Victory cried. "I wish I had a boyfriend." She was instantly distracted by a waiter carrying a tray of food.

"Ohmygod FOOD!" She instantly became happy again. She ran away to catch up with the waiter, her straightened green hair not moving an inch.

Coy Salome's POV District 5 Female

I don't like it here. Everyone is in masks, everyone is taller than me, and people are trying to talk to me. I would rather read a book than have a conversation with someone.

A boy my age came over to me, in a tux and black mask. Funny, I don't remember seeing him in training, so he couldn't be a tribute. He looks too normal to be a Capitolian.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Well, I guess I will have to; no one will sponsor someone who is sitting in a corner doing nothing. He took my hand and walked me out to the floor.

I looked around and positioned myself like the other couples on the floor. We danced for a while; I didn't really pay attention to him that much. I stared into space, my mind elsewhere.

"So did you figure out the equation?" He brought me back to reality. Wait, what did he just say? How does he know about the equation Mit gave me? Wait a fucking minute.

My hands shake as I remove the boy's mask. I gasp and my hand flew to my mouth, because standing before me was Mit. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I missed you so much." I said my voice barely audible. "I missed you too." Mit told me. We just stood there for a while. I looked and saw Avalanche looking at us. It was a look of…nostalgia? He looked at us like he once did that before. It was very odd.

We finally pulled back. He looked into my eyes.

"So did you?" He continued his question of the equation. I nodded slightly.

"And?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked to the floor.

"I love you Mit, but I'm not _in_ love with you." I said shyly. Mit tilted my head with his finger, so I was looking at him.

"That's okay." He said. I smiled in relief.

Angelita Mortici's POV District 8 Female

I bowed to my latest dance partner and strode off the floor to get a snack. They had a big bowl of peaches sitting on the snack table. Weird selection…but okay! I grabbed one and let the sweet juice coat my tongue.

I see someone. I know her; she used to hang around District 8. What was her name….um…I know! Elena! That's it. So she became a gamemaker? Great, nice knowing that she will be watching me as I die. I mean, not that I think I'm going to die, it's just that I have a like, a 1 in 24th chance or some fraction like that of coming out.

"Angel!" I heard my name and turned around. Two girls stood there, one with a yellow ball gown on and one with a blue ball gown.

"Holy fuck-buckets what are you two doing here?!" I asked. Standing before me were Leah and Karin.

"Well, you see…we're not actually supposed to be here." Leah admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, a train came into District 8 and a Mexican came to your father's house and asked if you were single or not and your father said no and the dude went away. I overheard someone saying that the train was going back to Capitol so Leah and I snuck on the train." Karin explained. I nodded, accepting the fact that my two best friends were idiots.

"Ok, let's assume that the person you heard this from was wrong. What if the train went somewhere else?" I questioned.

"Um, on an adventure?" Leah asked, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. We looked around.

"Wanna dance?" Karin asked. Leah and I nodded. We three grabbed hands and started dancing like idiots.

Reeflu Tallulah POV- District 6 Male

This is so cool! Everyone is masks, even me! I am still wearing my interview outfit, but with a dark blue mask!

"Ms. Daisy Lahara and Mr. Philip Wydinger!" I turn around to look at the top of the gigantic staircase. It was Daisy and Pip! Daisy was wearing a violet ball gown and her red hair was all curly. Pip was wearing a tux. I ran to the base of the staircase to greet them.

"You guys made it!" I exclaimed. Daisy nodded.

"They were originally going to take me, but I persuaded them to take Pip too." Daisy said.

"Awesome! Come with me, you guys have to meet Mr. Aden!" I said. I maneuvered my way to Mr. Aden.

"Mr. Aden, I want you to meet my two best friends: Daisy and Pip!" I introduced. Mr. Aden shook their hands and turned to me.

"Reef have you seen Adeline?" he asked me. I thought for a moment.

"She was dancing with some Capitol people." I told him. Aden nodded and went to find her. I turned to Daisy and Pip. I noticed something behind them on the balcony.

"Will you two excuse me for a second?" I asked. Pip nodded. I walked onto the balcony and saw her.

Gwen was standing there. It has been forever since I have seen her! I instantly give her a hug.

"Gwen! I can't believe it! I've missed you so much!" I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I've missed you too." She said quietly.

"How has your trip been?" I asked her.

"It's been pretty good." Gwen said. My smiled got bigger. This is the best night of my life.

Dani Schulz's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. I look like I just came out of a fairytale. I was wearing a flowing, glittery white ball gown. My raven black hair was held back by a silver clasp and had tinsel woven through it. I looked…enchanting.

I was escorted to the ballroom by a male avox. All eyes were on me as I descended down the staircase; I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I wanted Dmitri, but I didn't know where he was. Hell I didn't even know where the other gamemakers were.

I walked through the crowd, looking for Dmitri. I couldn't find him, but I did meet a lot of different sponsors and Capitolians. I was talking to one of them when someone from behind me slipped their hand into mine.

I excused myself from the conversation and turned around to see Dmitri standing there, with a glittering blue coat on and black pants. He looked amazing.

"I am officially the luckiest man in the world." He told me. I smiled.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because we are getting married in less than a month." He said. I glanced at my engagement ring. Dmitri proposed to me two months ago, and we have kept this a secret from the other gamemakers. We were planning to hop on a train to District 7 and go elope there.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me. It was like timed slowed down, and everything was perfect. My life was perfect, and nothing could stop it now.

Katri Selkirk's POV- District 9 Female

I was by the snack table, eating one of the delicious peaches that they had, when I hear someone behind me.

"Never in a million years would I see you in a dress and heels Katri" Saff observed. I turned around and smirked.

"Glad you could make it." I said.

"You know I would never miss it." Saff said. I smiled, a blush slowly creeping onto my face. Saff walked toward me. My eyes widened as his lips met mine. Holy shit, he was kissing me. Saff Carlisle, thee Saff Carlisle, was kissing me: a girl that nobody likes. Except him, apparently.

I thought that the Capitol was a nightmare, from what my dad has told me. But he was wrong. The Capitol had made my dreams come true, just for tonight. I know I should despise them, but some feeling in my gut loves them. I will sort out these mixed emotions later.

I was still kissing him. His hands met my neck as we deepen the kiss. This went on until we parted for oxygen. He pressed his forehead against mine, grinning while trying to control his breathing.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Saff said in between breaths.

"That makes two of us." I smiled. Saff returned the smile and pulled me in for another kiss. I smiled, for this night was going to be the best.

**Ok so I realized that like the reviews this was going to be a long freaking chapter so I decided to split it into two. I haven't post in like forever so I'm going to post this chapter and I will put up the second half ASAP. In the meantime, review!**


	25. Ballroom Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry about that long wait! I had to finish up the story that made me realize that I am a writer. I post the first chapter on July 4 2012. I post the finale July 4 2013. I spent a year of my life on that story, well I didn't update for like 6 months so that's a lie. But anyways. Here is Part 2 of my super awesome story. **

Asher Stevens- District 2 Male

I looked above the crowd for Trytenia. I push past some people dancing when I see Trytenia talking to some Capitol people. I sneak up behind her and pick her up by the waist. She didn't struggle because she knew it was me. She playfully waved goodbye to the people she was previously talking to as I carried her to the vacant balcony. I set her down.

"That was rude." She told me, referencing the conversation I had interrupted. I just smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. We parted and she looked into my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." I told her. To my surprise, she rolled her eyes.

"It's only going to be for a few weeks Asher; we will see each other soon." She told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"How do you know that I will win?" I asked. She gave me a sly smile.

"Asher, I am the Capitol's sweetheart; I have ways of getting what I want. And if I want you to win, you will win." She said slyly. I smirk at her.

"Are you implying that you can influence the outcome of these games?" I asked her. She gave me a smirk. She got close to me and put her head by my ear.

"It's a good thing the wind is loud out here isn't it?" She said. I smiled.

"You are a devious little girl now aren't you?" I said. She giggled.

"I won my games by setting fire to the Cornucopia, killing all of the Careers that lay inside it. I was 12, and got a score of 2. Sponsors loved me, the gamemakers loved me. I can do anything." Trytenia told me.

"So you didn't directly kill anyone." I confirmed. Trytenia's eyes traveled away.

"I did kill one person." Trytenia confessed. "My sister Amphitrite wanted to be like me, so she volunteered the next year. She died in the bloodbath. I killed her Asher, for six months I couldn't even be in District 2; I moved to the Capitol."

This is something I've never seen. Trytenia, she can be bubbly, scary, and sad all at the same fucking time. She isn't like other victors I have seen in District 2. I love her.

Adeline Hanran's POV- District 6 Female

I walked through the crowd, looking for a way out. I've danced with 6 different guys and I'm fucking done with the stupid small talk and formal introductions. I was making my way toward the snack bar when someone wrapped their arm around my waist and clamped my mouth shut with their hand.

The person dragged me away from the snack bar. I raised my arms to it, wanting to go back. Why the hell was no one doing anything?

It seemed like forever before the person put me down. I quickly turned around to see who my kidnapper was.

Jesse stood there. Jesse was here. I can't believe it, it was always someone else's friends that come, but never mine.

"Holy shit you're here!" my voice wavered in relief as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I tried to remember this feeling, for I may never come back to feel his arms ever again.

"How did I do on my interview?" I asked him. Jesse chuckled.

"You did better than the District 5 dude." He said.

"Everyone did better than the District 5 dude." I told him. He nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He gave it to me.

It was a picture. It had me and all the other rebels in it, drawn in messy crayon stick figures. I drew this when I first met the rebels, seven years old then. I looked up at him.

"Why did you keep this?" I asked.

"Because you and me, we were together." He pointed to our drawn conjoined hands. His own hand glided over to mine and intertwined them. My eyes widens as I get what he was saying.

He liked me. All those years of me liking Hunter, not once giving Jesse any of my attention, only for him to actually like me. I looked at him once more. I stood up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Kendrick Croppe's POV- District 11 Male

Oh my gosh I am really fucking tired of everyone congratulating me on my god damn score. It's just a ten, no big deal. I looked around, trying to find the best way to avoid these aliens.

I see my stylist Tangerin coming towards me. Out of anyone here she is definitely my favorite. She is friendly and funny, and even though she kinda surprised me because she knew I'm gay, I still like her. She reminds me of Bailey.

She comes over, her white curls staying perfectly in place. She has someone on her arms, another girl. She was masked, so I didn't know her. Tangerin turned to her.

"My dear I think this is who you are looking for." She said to her. The girl looked at me and smiled. Tangerin smiled and backed away, leaving me and the girl alone. The girl took off her mask.

It was Bailey. I immediately gave her a hug. She pulled something out of her pocket and gave it to me.

_3x+11=23_

"I did it all by myself." Bailey said proudly. I looked up at her. She has severe dyslexia, and it's hard for her to do basic math. I am so proud of her.

I pick her up and twirl her around. She giggles as she goes round and round.

Elena Steele's POV- Arena Artist.

I curtsy to my current dance partner and head off to the side. I head to the snack bar for one of those delicious peaches when Brooklynn runs up to me.

"Jordan Mann is here!" She exclaimed.

"Who the fuck is Jordan Mann?" I asked. Brooklynn pointed to some scene looking guy at the top of the staircase.

"Hala's dance partner. Dude, this is going to be like epic. Hala and Jordan, come together again." Brooklynn said.

"Hala used to dance?" I asked. Brooklynn rolled her eyes.

"Every district has a dance studio, and once you are at the top of the levels, you learn the District's dance. It's always a partner dance, and it's very complex. District 5 is Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima." Brooklynn explained. I nodded and watched the two meet.

The music started the I started to get the story. It was about a girl, who was a broken doll, but the guy somehow keeps her and seduces her type of thing. Hala has changed into black pointe shoes. The whole dance has a dark and gothic feels to it. I loved it.

When the song was over I ran over to Hala and gave her a hug, whether she wanted it or not.

Empoine Wren's POV- District 7 Female

I just finished watching some gamemaker dance, which in my opinion was pretty pointless. I found out that you can tell who the gamemakers are because seven people don't have masks on. I was just being a loner by the snack bar when I overhear a conversation.

"Come one man, you can do it!"

"Go and find a life Andy."

"Just go and ask her!"

"What if she says no?"

"Shut up with what ifs and go for it."

"I can't, she is Nola and I'm…nobody."

Holy shit! I have to go find Nola and tell her. I have a slim to nothing chance of dying tomorrow so I might as well get two people together before I go.

I found Nola on the other side of the ballroom, looking out at everyone dancing. She seemed lonely, like she always does.

"Oh my god guess what!" I said. Nola looked at me. I'm going to take that as a 'what'.

"That guy over there is going to ask you something!" I tell her. She looks at the person I'm pointing at and raises her eyebrows.

"What is he going to ask me exactly?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't really stay around long enough to tell but probably like on a date or to dance or something!" I said. Nola shook her head.

"I don't want to dance." She said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because in my games I fell in love. He was from District 4. He didn't really like me, but I liked him. Then his district partner killed him and my ally. It came down to the two of us. I won. When I looked at him, all of my training that I had disappeared. I choose not to fall in love after my games." Nola explained. I nodded.

"Well I think you should give him a chance, because life ends pretty damn quickly." I pointed to myself. Nola looked at the boy, and the boy just so happened to look at her. I watched as Nola walked towards the dude. The dude's friend came over to where I am.

The dude spoke to her. Nola looked at me and I flashed a thumbs up. She turned backed around and soon enough they kissed.

I smiled. My work here is done.

"Awe yeah!" The dude's friend said. I eyed him up and down. He wanted to fist bump him. I rolled my eyes and fist pumped him.

Nemesis Sieve's POV- District 2 Female

This is fucking stupid. Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to just have a dance the night before the games? I should be planning my own strategy, because I sure as hell ain't staying with the 'careers' for long.

"Nemesis?" I heard my name and turned around. Avrica was standing there, in a white suit. I don't have time for this.

"Go away Avrica." I groaned. Avrica shook his head and smirked.

"Now Nemmy." Avrica said. "You know that I can't let you be a loner boner in the back of a dance."

"For the hundredth time Avrica, don't call me Nemmy. Nemmy died, along with you." I told him.

"Oh contraire, you see I am not dead tonight; therefore I can call you Nemmy." Avrica smiled.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. He walked up to me and looked into my eyes. It was like his eyes were piercing a hole into my head.

"Tonight you can forget Panem, forget the games, and forget everything Nemmy." Avrica murmured into my ear. "Tonight I am not dead."

"You're lying." I said quickly. Avrica smiled.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. I was about to protest but then I just decided to go with it. I closed my eyes.

"Now open them." I opened them. Avrica was standing there, but this time he was actually standing there. Dare I say it, but he is real now. It is like we were seven again.

"You're real." I realized. Avrica nodded. I laughed a little.

"You're real." I said a little louder, smiling. Avrica grinned like an idiot before picking me up by the waist. He twirled me around and I laughed a little more. This is what his arms feel like, I like it. I latched my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me.

"I love you so much." I confessed.

"My Nemmy is back for tonight." He said.

Hala Morrell's POV

I am glad to see that all of the tributes are having a good time. Well, that will only be for tonight. The whole trick was that we would bring in significant other and have them forget about the Hunger Games. They will feel like they aren't as prepared as they once were. It would be better games.

I also see that my fellow coworkers are having fun. Andy is dancing with Elena; wait what! What the fuck? Oh well, I saw Andy eat 3 peaches so I'm not that surprised. Enrico is dancing with the District 7 mentor Nola. Awe, he finally got her, I'm so happy. And of course Dani and Dmitri are having fun.

I see that the whole floor was cleared. I leaned over my pedestal in query, wondering what is going on. Oh, I forget to mention; I have this really cool pedestal that rests above the whole ballroom. It's pretty epic.

Two tributes are left on the floor. The District 10 Male and District 7 Male I think. The huge double doors that are atop of the staircase open and reveal two little girls. One girl has curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other has straight brown hair and brown eyes. They both have on beautiful ball gowns and look about the age of 3. They must be the tribute's sisters.

I watched as the tributes and relatives had their little reunion. The floor was all theirs as I could finally see the content in their eyes, even from all the way up here. My work here is done.

Mason Cole's POV- District 12 Male

I looked out at the twinkling Capitol lights. This is something that I would never see in District 12. I am sad; my death is most likely near. I don't see why everybody is so happy. I think it has something to do with those peaches that everyone like. I didn't take one.

A girl walks up next to me. She is the singer that has been performing throughout the entire ball. She must be on a break. I watched as she leaned again the balcony rail and sighed.

"Ugh, singing 20 songs really takes it out on you." She muttered to herself. She then took notice of me.

"How are you doing?" She asked me. How am I doing, is she nuts? I'm going to the fucking Hunger Games tomorrow of course I'm doing horribly.

"I'm nervous for tomorrow." I admitted. The girl nodded in agreement.

"You should be. That arena is fucking wicked." She said.

"You've seen the arena?" I questioned. The girl nodded.

"Yup. I can tell you, if you want." She said. Is this a trick or something?

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to die today anyways so I might as well cause some trouble." The girl shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure." I said.

As she began to explained the arena to be I began to realize what deep shit I'm in. I have to fight 23 older kids to go home then on top of that have to make sure I don't lose my mind or possibly my head in the process? The more she explains it the more my chances of survival decrease.

"So yeah, if I were you I would be lucky to just die in the bloodbath. Because trust me, you don't want to be in this place." The girl concluded. I decided to change the subject; you know to get my mind off of it.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, go nuts." The girl said.

"After the second rebellion, has anyone else tried to take over the Capitol?" I asked.

"Well, there was this one girl, but she wasn't trying to." The girl said.

"What is her story?" I asked. The girl smiled.

"Funny you ask considering what is going to happen tonight…" She trailed off and then snapped.

"Ten years ago there was this girl named Alli from District 3. People say she was the smartest person ever. There was this guy call Einstein a while back, and people say she was smarter than him. It was lethal. Alli got reaped at 13 years old." The girl started.

"She knew she could win. She knew she was smarter than anyone there. She was one step ahead of everybody. But then she fell in love for the first time. It was with the District 7 boy. She didn't want to because she was afraid it was going to be down to just the two of them."

"Well it turns out that that is how it was. The boy had been allied with the Careers and then her. They parted ways and then they were the final two. The boy threw an axe at her, his mind taking over his heart. The girl ran away."

"What happened next is what changed it all. The girl found a hole in the arena. Apparently one of the gamemakers screwed up the arena that year, but she found it and escape. The Capitol hijacked her into thinking she is a Capitolian, and it worked. Everyone thinks the boy is the winner."

"Except me." The girl said. "What no one knew is that hijacking formula had a ten year life span, and the girl actually fell in love all over again with the same boy. It will be ten years, tonight." The girl finished and looked at the dancing people.

I didn't even have time to process what was going on. The woman in the fancy white ballgown ran out of the room, leaving the boy staring at her. The whole ballroom was in chaos.

"Chaos, panic, disorder; my work here is done." The girl said. My attention shifted back to her. I watched in horror as she swiftly jumped over the railing, falling eight stories to her death.

**Ta-Da! So if you didn't get what was happened here is a summary of my OC's**

**Dani is actually a girl from District 3 named Alli**

**Dani realized everything and went MIA, running away from the Capitol. **

**Brooklynn committed suicide by jumped off a balcony.**

**Or did she…**

**I said nothing! So if you want the next chapter faster review! Also just to show what I'm not all mean I will tell you this:**

**Taco: Dani left the ballroom and hoped on a train to District 3. **


	26. The Reveal

**Hey guys! So you all have made me the happiest I have ever been! I love the reviews for the ballroom part 2. Blog is currently under construction, I am doing some thangs to it. This chapter isn't the bloodbath, that's the next chapter. This is before the bloodbath. **

Hala Morrell's POV

I looked around the control room. Enrico was getting all of the cameras situated, Elena was in the process of turning on the arena, and Andy was…playing Angry Birds on his tablet. Dmitri was being anti-social; he was looking down and had a grey hoodie flipped up. I don't even blame him one bit.

Last night…I don't even have time to deal with last night. I don't have time to be sad. I will be sad later. It seems like all of use gamemakers, minus Dmitri, have made an unspoken pact. We have just set aside the events from last night and deal with them when the games are over. So far it has been working.

An avox walked in with five little cups. In each cup are 12 hour energy pills. It keeps us awake for the first 24 hours. We all take the cups and swallow the pills.

"Okay everybody sign on, bloodbath starts in two minutes." I announce. The big screen splits and I can now see who is signed on to work the panel.

_Halainthenightsky is online_

_Enricoiswatchingyou is online_

_ColorBubbles is online_

_ChillyDownWithDmitri is online_

_TACOS is online_

I look at the other half of the screen. The cleared arena, the cornucopia filled up; all we need now are the tributes. And Dani.

I just realized how hard the games were going to be without Dani. She has the tributes vitals, cannons, trackers, controls the sponsor gifts all that stuff. I realized that I am screwed. HOLD UP A SECOND! I can't believe my eyes as I watched a name appear under Andy's.

_Daniknowsall is online_

Dmitri looked up and everyone just stared at the name and the little green dot beside it. I saw various things being done very quickly, like 23 cannons set up in an instant and all of the tributes trackers lite up on the screen.

Dani was working the panel. She was still with us.

Angelita Mortici's POV: District 8 Female

I pace back and forth in the launch room; thinking on what my bloodbath strategy would be. Funny, minutes until possible certain death and I still don't have any plan; I was hoping on just winging it.

I look down at what I am wearing: skin-tight black leggings and short-sleeved shirt and brown hiking boots. My hair is kept down, despite my stylists protests to putting it up.

I notice a book on the table. I walk over to it and pick it up. It was a red leather book, and on the cover was one world, neatly printed in gold.

_Labyrinth _

I turn to the first page, and was shocked by what I saw:

_To help you win your games_

_Love you- Esme_

Esme, short for Esmeralda. That was my mom. But how the fuck was that possible, she is dead. Right? Oh wait, I hear a voice tell me to get inside the pod. I'll read it later. If there is a later.

Mason Cole's POV: District 12 Male

It was pitch black for a moment, and then light came from above. My eyes adjust and I take a look around.

In the middle of all of us is the Cornucopia. I can see plenty of weapons and backpacks and food. After watching the games for a long time, I know that the closer it is to the Cornucopia, the more value it had.

I looked around and remember what the girl had said to me.

"_There was this movie that I and the Gamemakers watched. It was about a girl who accidently wished her baby brother away to the goblin king. She had thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before her baby brother gets turned into a goblin."_

"_The arena is based off the Labyrinth itself. When you enter, the first thing you see is a giant brick wall surrounding you, 23 other tributes, and the Cornucopia. It seems like there is no way out, that you are stuck in one big circle till you die."_

"_But as they said, nothing is what is seems in the Labyrinth. In actuality the arena is a maze. It has six different openings that are disguised to be a part of the wall. The maze is very confusing, and if you're lucky enough to not go insane trying to find the openings, you're sure as hell going to go trying to go through the maze. The whole thing is very distorting. But that is just the beginning." _

"_Respecting the original source, tributes have thirteen days to become the victor. After that, the arena gets deleted. Any remaining tributes will be forced to fight right there, right now, with whatever they have at the moment." _

So what she was saying is actually real. I wasn't expecting her to lie or anything, but still. There is no way I'm getting out of this alive.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Go_

**TADA! First Hunger Games Labyrinth crossover. Would this quality as a crossover? I think so. So this is the last chapter before I go to camp! I will be away from Sunday to Friday and when I get back the bloodbath writing will begin. Sponsors tell me who want to sponsor. Updates after this will be more frequent maybe because for the past six weeks I have been doing a summer intensive for dance and Saturday is the show! So I will have more free time. Sort of. My summer break is like 5 weeks. Review for bloodbath and new poll will be up shortly. **

**Also I would like to point out the clues that I have so cleverly hidden:**

**4. L**ive Without Your Heartbeat- District 5

**5. A**ngels are Watching- District 8

**6. B**orn Bloodthirty- District 2

**7. Y**ou're the Rebel's Child- District 3

**8. R**ise and Kill- District 1

**9. I**mpending Doom- District 9

**10. N**ever the Same- District 4

**11. T**he Innocence Lost- District 6

**12. H**ave to Come Home- District 7

**Aren't I so smart? No? Okay.**


	27. Bloodbath

**Hey guys! So this is chapter that you all have been waiting for: the bloodbath. So this being me first bloodbath I don't know how this is going to go. So yer. Blog will be updated after this chapter is posted. So as the famed Mario Mario would put it: here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or Labyrinth. I wish I did.**

Judah Oaks's POV- District 7 Male

I ran away from the Cornucopia, trying to avoid the dreaded bloodbath. I was quickly blocked by a wall. Wait, a wall? How the heck is there a wall in the arena? Is this like, an actual arena? Really?

I turned around and saw the crazy District 2 girl coming towards me with a spear in her hand. I panicked, and tried to climb the wall to escape. But then she threw it at me.

The pain is…indescribable. It hurts so much, but doesn't hurt at all at the same time. The spear was lodged in my stomach and my back was against the wall. I put my hands over my stomach in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding.

I find myself caving in to the darkness that sweeps over me. I see my life with my family, out in the woods, my father funeral, Talia in her little garden, in one flash.

I love you all, but I guess it's time to see dad now…

* * *

Talia Oaks watched as her brother's body crumpled onto the ground. She continued to stare at the screen even after her mom turned it off. She could hear her mother going to her room and crying.

Talia silently got up and walked to her bedroom. She took her photo of Judah out of her dresser and walked outside.

She was later standing at the bank of a river; photo in one hand, forget-me-nots in the other. She carefully placed the flowers onto the photo and set the photo in the river.

"Goodbye." She mouthed as she let go of the picture, having it drift down the river bend smoothly. Talia silently started to cry as she began to realize that her brother will never come back. She was all alone inside.

* * *

Barley Wheatens POV- District 9 Male

I made a beeline for a backpack and sickle that I had my eye on in the countdown. This arena, what the heck? Is this a trick or are the gamemakers just that lazy? All the hype that I have been hearing and this is what we get? I grabbed my findings and ran.

Desperate, I ram my shoulder into the brick wall. It didn't budge, but I did realize something. I wasn't looking at the curve of the brick wall anymore. I was looking at a straight dirt pathway that led to three different other. I get it now, this is a maze.

I looked over at the arena and saw the girl from 11 running towards me. She had a knife in her hand and was ready to stab me.

Everything is fading to black. Blood pours out of my mouth. I am on the floor. I think she stuck a knife in my throat.

"Oh and thanks for the sickle." The girl sneered as she plucked the silver weapon out of my hand. I am dying. I hope my parents are proud of me.

* * *

The Wheatens family watched as Barley took his final breath. The whole family was silent until Mosie started crying. The little infant could tell that something was wrong. Gran started to sob. He looked up to Barley, Barley was his role model. Now he was gone.

* * *

Angelita Mortici's POV- District 8 Female

I quickly ran into the Cornucopia, going to the very back and crouched down low. I got out the Labyrinth book and quickly flipped to a page.

"_But that's just a wall." Sarah said._

"_No, walk through it." The worm said. Sarah slowly walked towards the wall and saw a path way. She looked-_

I snapped the book shut. That's all I needed. I took a deep breath, prepared to run out of the Cornucopia. A girl stumbled in, holding her bloody stomach. I think she is from District 10.

"Help me." she choked. I hesitated, but finally decided to not.

"Sorry, I have to go." I said. I got up and ran out of the Cornucopia. I looked and saw the District 2 girl preparing to kill me.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. I ran and did an aerial; narrowly missed the knives begin thrown. When my feet hit the ground I continued running. Thanks for the gymnastics lessons mom.

I put my hands on the wall and looked over. Sure enough there was a pathway. I heard screams from the Cornucopia.

"To boldly flee!" I said quickly and ran down the pathway, starting my long journey through the maze.

Mason Cole's POV- District 12 Male

I watch in horror as my district partner gets slayed by the District 1 boy. Lily was my only ally, and now she is dead. I don't like this arena, not one bit.

I just stand on my platform, too shocked to move. I didn't even see the district 2 girl throw a spear at me, until of course it was too late.

The pain was excruciating. This is worse than staving. I am not dying though, she didn't kill me. Although in the pain that I'm in now I wish she did.

The world is going blurry. I can see the girl about to run away, but in the end came back to me. She yanked the spear out of my stomach and stabbed me again. Now the darkness comes.

I see the girl I met yesterday, the girl that jumped. She looks, happy. Finally at peace.

"Come on Mason. You are done suffering." She tells me. I look at her outstretched hand, and then at her. I take it. She smiled.

"Let's go." She whispers.

* * *

"MASON!" Viola Kalis shouted at the TV. She was in her house in District 12. The 12 year old girl started to cry. Mason was her only friend. She didn't care if he was from the Seam, he was nice and funny.

" MASON NO!" Viola screamed again. She stared at the screen, at Mason's body, wishing for it to move.

She felt two arms pick her up and take her to her room. Viola struggled, wanted to go back to the screen.

"NO!" She screamed.

* * *

Glitch Grey's POV- District 3 Male

When that gong sounded, I sat down. This is my final act of rebellion, since my previous plans were stopped due to this insult to mankind. Maybe next year, two tributes will refuse. And the next year, three tributes. And maybe one year, all of the tributes will refuse to participate. But I'm probably being too optimistic.

I see the District 6 girl looking at me, a look of admiration and shock. She was the one that wanted me as an ally, but I refused.

Right now, all eyes are on me. I just know it. The Gamemakers are probably furious, Videa is probably fuming, and the president is scared. This is the first time someone has actually refused to participate. It was so simple too. Instead of fighting and fighting for no Hunger Games, how about you just not participate.

No one is killing me. How odd. Maybe no one is, maybe I will sur-

Nemesis Sieve's POV- District 2 Female

I've killed three people. Three lives that are no more; I ended them. I don't care; they are just obstacles, in my way of victory. I look and see a boy stumbling around. I quickly grab my spear and advance towards him.

"JUST KEEP SWIMMING PINKY PIE! JUST KEEP SWIMMING!" The boy shouted. I rolled my eyes and stabbed my spear in his stomach. Blood spilled out of his mouth. He dropped to the ground.

"I'm surprised you lived this long." I muttered. I yanked my spear out of his stomach and looked around. I saw Avrica sitting atop of the wall.

My legs wobbled a bit. I bit my lip, keeping the tears inside. Avrica was looking at me, his face saying more than words will ever.

_What happened to the girl I knew? _His voice echoed in my head.

"She is gone." I said aloud.

_And so is the Nemesis that said she wasn't Nemmy. The one I have been watching for eight years. She's gone too. I don't even know you._ His words hurt. They burned me. No, Nemesis he isn't real. He is gone. And now he really is gone, he disappeared.

Something inside of me wanted him back. No, I have to forget about him. I snapped out of the daze and returned to the Hunger Games.

Kendrick Croppe's POV- District 11 Male

I quickly run towards the Cornucopia, avoiding the fighting that was going on. I found a brown backpack and swung it on my back. I couldn't find a sickle though; my bitchy district partner took that.

I look around, confused on what to do. It was just a wall, wasn't it?

_Se trata de un laberinto; existen aberturas en la pared! _I heard in my head. Wait, what? Who said that? I looked around; though I'm pretty sure no one speaks Spanish here. It's a dead language, but my family speaks it. It almost sounded like the twins…

I cautiously walked towards the wall, and found out it was in fact a maze. I scoffed, and then ran down the pathway, hoping to get as far away from the bloodbath as I can.

Fae Finch's POV- District 3 Female

Unlike the others, I grabbed a cylinder that was lying along the outskirts of the Cornucopia and ran.

Unfortunately I didn't really have time to make any friends, so I leave the Cornucopia with no allies.

I looked and saw that people are actually going through the wall. Um, I made sure that I stayed sober the entire day but still. Am I actually seeing this? I shrug and confidently walk through the wall.

It worked. But now I run into another problem. As I walk through the different pathways it finally hit me: the arena is a maze.

I am screwed.

I mean I was already screwed before, coming from District 3 where our electronics prevents us from going outside, but now I am so screwed. I am TERRIBLE at mazes. I have absolutely no sense of direction. Heck I get lost going to the bathroom in my own house, there is no way I can do this. But I have no choice. I trudged along the paths, hoping that this isn't the entire arena.

Adeline Hanran's POV- District 6 Female

I know I seem like a bad person for doing this, but I sent Reef inside the Cornucopia to get our supplies, because he is the fastest person I have ever seen. I hide behind the wall, praying that no one will come across me.

I check and see how Reef is doing. I watch in horror as the District 8 boy has obtained a dagger, and was ready to kill Reef. Oh hell no.

I quickly grabbed a stray throwing knife and threw it at him. It was after I threw it that I realized that I have never thrown a knife before. I cross my fingers, hoping it will hit my desired target.

Luckily it did, hitting the boy right in the side. He fell down, giving me time to get over there. When I finally reached the boy I grabbed a sword that Reef had gotten for me. I looked away and stabbed him in the stomach.

I stood still, shocked for a moment that I actually killed a person. But then I snapped out of it and looked at Reef.

"Come on." I breathed. Reef nodded and I grabbed his hand. I heard him mumble something about him bleeding, but we can worry about that later. Together we ran for the opening, praying that our lives will be saved for today.

* * *

In District 8, Nia and Jade Granger watched as their only son succumbed to a sword to the stomach. Nia started to cry. The couple loved their son, as much as they left him alone.

* * *

Katri Selkirk's POV-District 9 Female

I looked inside the Cornucopia, where there was a rack of weapons. My eyes focused on the scythe. I grabbed it and a stray backpack that was lying around.

I went outside. I almost gagged at what I saw. Bodies lying all around; stabbed, struck, impaled, murdered. When did we get to this? To kids forced to commit murder in order to live?

I have to admit the gamemakers were very clever; making the arena look like an actual arena, but it actually being a maze. It's so different from the arenas we are used to.

Running as fast as I could, I make my way to one of the openings. I saw a knife hit the wall next to me, and it clicked in my mind that someone was trying to kill me. I picked up the pace, not caring where I went. I survived the bloodbath, and that's all that matters.

Empoine Wren's POV- District 7 Female

I saw that my district partner is dead. Poor kid, he wasn't that bad. He was going to be my ally. Oh well, I'll have to do without him.

I felt something. Not the blade of a knife, but a feeling. I wasn't going to make it out alive. I knew it. This was a death sentence from the start.

I have an axe in my hand, the only thing I picked up from the Cornucopia. I see the District 11 girl advancing on the smart girl from District 5. I always did hate that District 11 bitch.

I threw my axe at the girl, knowing that it will be a fatal hit. I was right. The bitch was dead in 10 seconds flat. The district 5 girl looked at me.

"Run!" I shouted. She didn't need to be told twice. With a backpack on her back she fled the Cornucopia.

I sighed, happy that I got that over with. Suddenly I am bleeding. Shit.

Well I guess this is the end. I am on the ground and in a fuck load of pain. Blood trickles out of my mouth.

"Tell my surrogate family and boyfriend that I love them." I choked to no one in particular. Then, the dark.

Conner Gold's POV- District 1 Male

I watched as Asher swiftly threw a spear at the girl from 7. I looked around. I am disgusted inside, but I can't show it. I'm glad I only killed one person, unlike Nemesis who killed like, everyone.

"Careers, let's head out!" I call. Asher and Nemesis walked towards me, and Nemesis tosses me a backpack.

"Wait, where is Shine?" Asher asked as we walked into the maze. I shrug. She probably ran away because you know, she can't get blood on her or something.

Colton Winston's POV- District 10 Male

I can't believe it. I had one thing I had to do: protect Havana. And I couldn't do it. She died in the bloodbath. I remember when the girl from District 4 shot her arrow into Havana. Havana stumbled back into the Cornucopia, mouthing at me to go.

I regret leaving her. She was my only real friend here. I loved her, no I'm not in love with her, I love her though. But I did go on, and now I'm in the middle of nowhere, without her.

Hala's POV

I exhaled. I did well; a lot of blood was shed. I'm sure the President was pleased. I look around at the other gamemakers. Dmitri had his head down, still upset about Dani. Elena was staring into space. Enrico was doing his camera work. Andy was just looked at the remains of the tributes. All of them looked shocked, as this is all of our first year.

I message Dani.

_Halainthenightsky: Dani, you okay?_

It takes a few moments but she replies.

_Daniknowsall: Yeah_

I sigh, glad she is okay. It's then that I realize that she didn't get the pills that we got. She can't stay awake forever. And yet she has to be with us the entire time. This is going to be hard.

I heard nine cannons, nine people died in the bloodbath this year. That should please the Capitol. For now anyway.

* * *

Now the Capitol was delighted. They had a good batch this year, and a lot of blood was shed. The Capitol was entertained. And that's all that mattered to them.

But what the Capitol doesn't see is the families that are torn. Those nine people have changed people's lives forever.

Talia Oaks lost her big brother.

Gran Wheatens lost his role model.

Mason Clark lost his little sister.

Viola Kalis lost her best friend.

The Charge Family lost their adopted son.

Morphine Burke lost her drug buddy.

Nia and Jake Granger lost their son.

Deliah Marx lost her best friend.

Harlem Calloway lost his girlfriend.

And that is only the beginning. Welcome to the Hunger Games.

**Ta-Da! Sorry it took a long time to get here. I was at camp for a week and right now I'm at my grandmas cabin in Wisconsin. For the first time we have internet up here! Not good internet, but it's still internet. **

**Ok so it's finally the start of the Hunger Games, and also the start of a new Youtube Channel. Name is ThatFanfictionChick and I will doing interesting videos on the fanfiction universe. With the help of some friends. Hehe. **

**Oh and expect two new stories out. Review for the next chapter and I'll see you later. **


	28. Day 1: Chilly Down

**Hey guys! So the internet is sort of bad up here so your sponsor point scores have not been updated. I haven't told the sponsors that the actual Hunger Games have begun but I will by the time this chapter is up. So yer. Also I'm planning to do a couple other stories here as well and here is day one!**

**By the way to help me out with the rest of the writing process I want all of the creators to submit theme songs for their tribute(s). Yeah, music helps me write okay? I already picked a few out and they are on the blog, but I will gladly change it if you find a better one. If you submitted a bloodbath tribute you don't have to send in a song if you don't want to. I can do that.**

_As for the mutts, Dmitri used these things called the Fireys. In the movie, they sing and dance and their heads come off. At the end of the scene they almost took Sarah's head off, and Dmitri found potential. When you meet them ,they'll sing and dance. You better join in, or they'll take your head off. _

Shine Helios's POV- District 1 Female

Oh my god this is SO not a good idea. It's nasty and bloody and dirty in here. I want to go home! I didn't even grab anything from the Cornucopia, I just ran away when the first person died. I am just trying to get out of this stupid maze!

This is going on forever! It's been 20 minutes and I'm like, really craving food. Gawd what won't those sponsors just hurry the fuck up? I'm like hungry!

Finally I reach an opening. It's a shimmering forest. Glittering cobwebs, crystal clear ponds, and absolutely no bugs! I love it here! I can make this work. I will follow the footsteps of my sister, but I'll do it better.

I walk through the forest, amazed at what I'm seeing, when I hear a noise. It's a loud tapping noise. What the heck is that?

Suddenly, a creature jumps out in front of me. I scream. It was disgusting! It has wild red, orange, yellow, and white feathers all over its body. It laughed.

I ran away from it, only to run into another one! "What do you want?" I yelled, scared.

"Hehe, we just wanna have a good time!" It screeched. I whipped around, only to see five more appear. They were hideous! One of them lite a fire with their feet.

_Ain't got no problems_

_Ain't got no suitcase_

_Ain't got no clothes to worry about_

_Aint got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up_

Wait, they're singing? Why the fuck were they singing?! This isn't Hunger Games The Musical!

_I just let go of my head_

_With the chilliest bunch in the land_

_They sure look fine_

_They sure chilly chilly_

_They positively glow glow _

_Chilly Down with the fire gang_

_Let loose with the fire gang_

_Ain't no bad news_

_When you're so hot chilly down chilly down_

Before my eyes they all raised their heads and tossed them to one another! I watched in disgust as one of them took their eyes out of their sockets and swallowed them. Moments later they rolled back into the sockets. Ew!

I wanted to leave, but how? These things are going to follow me anywhere I go. I quickly got an idea. I grabbed each one of their heads and threw it as far as I could. Then I quickly ran away.

As I got back to the entrance of the maze one of them appeared in front of me, reheaded.

"Hey Lady you can only take off your our head!" It told me.

"It's against the rules!" I heard from behind me.

Suddenly they were all atop of me, pulled at my head. Oh hell no.

"Hey, her head don't come off!" One of them noticed. I pulled away from them.

"Of course it doesn't!" I exclaimed.

"I know, let's take off her head!" One of them suggested, as if that was the ultimate solution. My eyes widened and I ran away, only to get knocked down by the creatures.

They dragged me over to the fire that one of them lit. They took the throwing knife I had in my back pocket and slit my throat.

But...but...what did I do wrong? I thought I had it all.

* * *

Fae Finch's POV- District 3 Female

I heard a cannon boom. That makes 10 people dead in one day. I really don't care, less people to worry about killing me.

I look around. I have been walking in this same path for hours. HOURS! My attention span lasts 5 seconds!

Suddenly a little silver parachute floated from the fake heavens above and landed by my feet. A sponsor gift! People actually do like me!

It was a map of some sorts. No, it was a map of the arena! Hallelujah! I look at the note attached to it.

_Here you go, the map automatically knows where you are. Good luck._

_-Einsteingirl42_

Well that's a fancy map right there! I look at where I am. Apparently I ama few paths away from an opening. Well yay. I quietly follow the map to the nearest opening.

I walk into it and….I'm screwed.

* * *

Coy Salome's POV- District 5 Female

I kept on running, not caring where I went. I am not prepared for something like this. I was expected an outside arena, with trees and plants and stuff. Right now I'm just aimlessly running through I maze that all looks the same.

I kept walking for ten minutes before giving up. I slump down against the wall.

"Hailo." I looked around. Wait, who said that? I looked around, and my gaze rested on a little worm that laid on a tiny ledge in the stone wall.

"Did you just say hello?" I asked, knowing that it won't really answer me.

"No I said Hailo, but that's close enough." The worm said. I gasped. Worms don't talk! Fearing it might be a mutt, I quickly got up and started running.

"They always ran away eh." The worm mused. "It's not like I'm gonna hurt em or anything, the worst I could do it gum em to death."

I kept on running until I ran into an opening. I looked around. Its 13 houses, all placed to form a semi-circle. There was a shed in the back of all of them. I cautiously walk over there to check it out.

The shed was full of weapons. Every weapon you could ever imagine was in there. I silently grabbed a knife that was on a rack. Now I have a weapon.

I quickly go into one of the houses. There is no one inside, I run upstairs to find an attic door on the ceiling. I pull it down and climb up to the attic. Once there I pulled the stairs up and locked the door.

I'm safe, I think. I pray that no one comes and finds me.

* * *

Asher Stevens' POV- District 2 Male

After a few hours of walking, we decided to sit down and look to see what we got from the Cornucopia.

I zipped open my dark blue backpack. Inside I found a blanket, two packets of dried fruit, a full box of matches, and some rope. I pulled out all of the items and set them down on the ground.

I watched as Conner and Nemesis pulled out their loot. Conner had a small black sleeping bag, 7 iodine tablets, a small first aid kit, and a book. Nemesis had a small tin of poison, a blanket, night-vision goggles, and a lump of cheese.

Between us we have the stuff in our packs, three spears, five throwing knives, and a sword. Damn, the gamemakers were generous this year. I've seen past games where the Careers have a sword and a packet of fruit.

"Ok." Conner started. "Here is the plan. Tomorrow we start hunting for people to kill. We will rotate night watch. I'll do it tonight, Asher you will do it tomorrow, and Nemesis you will do it the next night. We rotate from there. We will ration the food that we have, and hopefully not die of thirst in the meantime." Nemesis and I nodded.

"We will eat when it gets dark, lets pack up and keep walking." Conner said. We pack up our things and stood up. We began walking. It seems like the perfect plan now; but when the time comes we will have to kill each other. We all know it, but we all know that together we can eliminate the rest.

* * *

In the Mentor's Viewing, 12 mentors silently watched the abandoned Cornucopia. Blood was everywhere; on the walls, on the grass, on the Cornucopia. Like a canvas stained with scarlet.

Only two of the mentors lost both of their tributes; Nola and Mackenzie. Seven of them had one tribute alive; Platinum, Videa, Avalanche, Feliciano, Hamm, Tanner, and Patch. And the rest had both of their tributes alive; Trytenia, Kaya, and Aden

Mackenzie quietly got up and left, for she had no reason to watch anymore. Nola just stared at the screen, tears streaming down her face, shuddering from time to time. A few minutes later, one of the gamemakers came in. He went over to Nola and whispered something in her ear. She got up and reluctantly took his hand. Together they walked out, Nola still crying.

* * *

Katri Selkirk's POV- District 9 Female

I walk into the first opening I have seen in a very long time. It is an orchard filled with trees filled with fruit and bushes dotted with berries. They look so delicious, but something as plain as this must be poisonous.

Open closer examination I find out that all of bushes are growing nightlock. The only reason I know that is that when I was five I almost at one. Yeah, that was interesting. I also found out that the trees were climbable, so I know my sleeping location.

I took a deep breath and then started climbing. I climbed until I got stuck. Well I guess I'm sleeping in this spot tonight. God I hate my hair. It is getting snagged in the branches around me. I zip open my bag and began to look in it. Let's see; two half liter water bottles, night vision googles, some matches, iodine, and some dried fruit. Good enough for me.

I wonder what time it is. I must be around 8, because it's started to get dark in this artificial mindfuck. I ate a little piece of dried fruit and drink a little water.

I hear a noise from above me. Grabbing my scythe in reflex, I look up. It was a small silver parachute, sitting snuggly atop of the branches of the peach tree. Well how the fuck am I supposed to reach that. I use my scythe to poke it a little, resulting in it falling through the branches and plopping down on my lap. I look at the note.

_Go ahead_

_-Hamm_

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion as I opened the case and picked up the shiny object.

They were scissors, but not just any scissors. They were barber scissors. I smiled. Goodbye hair, no long will you cause so much annoyance from me.

* * *

Colton Winston's POV- District 10 Male

I look up at the sky, waiting for the bloodbath count to appear. I am lying on my back, surrounded by a bunch of trees.

I feel dead without her. We were going to go far together, and then she was going to win. What could I have done to save her? She was her own kind of special, not the sharpest needle in the haystack but also sweet and kind. We were not really friends in the past, more like enjoyable acquaintances.

Finally the ever-annoying anthem is heard and the sky comes to life.

First up is the District 1 girl; I think her name was Shimmer or something like that. She seemed okay, not really Careers like. But I'm not at all surprised she didn't survive.

Next up was Glitch from District 3, so that means that the boy from one, both from 2, and the girl from 3 are still alive. I saw what Glitch did, and it was amazing. The famous Katniss Everdeen would be proud.

The boy from district 5 appeared on the monitor. He was always high and always out of it. Not surprised at all that he didn't die.

Next were the two tributes from 7. I was genuinely surprised that the girl died, she looked smart enough to make it pass the bloodbath. The boy I felt pain for. I saw his little sister, and I would never want Lyric to have to leave me.

The District 8 boy was shown. He never really stuck out to me, and I expected that from the start.

The District 9 boy followed. I also kinda expected him to escape the bloodbath. He looked capable, but appearances can lie.

After than followed the girl from 11 and both tributes from 12; then the artificial sky returned.

So I have to go through the boy from 1, both tributes from 2, the girl from 3, both tributes from 4, the girl from 5, both tributes from 6, the girl from 8, the girl from 9, and the boy from 11 to win? Great.

Hold up! I began to realize who's face I didn't see in the sky: Havana's. But she is dead, is she?

A little slip of paper tied to a parachute floats onto my lap.

_She is alive, go and get her. I am rooting for you both_

_-BlahBlahBubbles_

**So that is the chapter. Yeah, sorry that took me forever. Let me explain:**

**So I kinda procrastinated on my summer reading this summer. I had to read a total of 45 chapters in twelve days, and I read most of that in the last few days. I completely pushed writing aside for this reason, not even thinking about it. Sorry about that.**

**Anyways TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! And you guys will be the best fans ever if you give me a birthday present. A review. I would like nothing more than to wake up on my birthday and see at least 5 reviews, but I'm probably dreaming too much. Oh well I hoped you liked the chapter and I will see you next time. **


End file.
